Shinjite
by rpg-gil
Summary: AU. Instead of Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, Kagome meets and searches for the shards with the two most unlikely people. Unfortunately for her, feelings arise in between the two demons, and Kagome is unwillingly caught in between. NKS
1. Premonition

_Disclaimer: I do not own IY._  
  
**CHAPTER I: Sesshoumaru, Naraku**  
  
**Sesshoumaru~** _Year 1503, May_  
  
_:In the Western Lands Castle:_  
  
Inuyasha, the soon to be Ruler of the Western Lands, sauntered around inside the throne room lazily. 

"Where is Kikyou?! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"  
  
His older sibling who was resting against the shady walls with his arms crossed, Sesshoumaru, looked down at him in a appalled way. "That human? Do you not have more eminent work to do?"  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?!" Inuyasha stopped pacing, and crossed his arms over his chest. Sesshoumaru stayed in his comfortable spot, not moving a muscle. He lazily turned his head to the side, looking out a tall window.  
  
"Dealing with the youkai problems vandalizing property and the human intruders, handling the Land's economical as well as environmental problems, preparing for the crowning," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the last part. "Father would be very disappointed in you if he could see you now."  
  
"Feh. Why don't you be king, it suits you better," Inuyasha muttered. "You're eighty-something and I'm only eighteen. You know everything there is to being a lord demon, and to top it all off, you're a demon, and I'm only a half breed."  
  
"I have different obligations to fill. And about that Kikyou girl," Sesshoumaru said gracefully, a side of his mouth quirking upwards into a half smirk, "she arrived a few hours ago, and has been waiting in the courtyard for quite some time now."  
  
"NANI?! I have to go, Sesshoumaru! Could ya deal with my 'important work'? Thanks!" With that, Sesshoumaru's very irresponsible brother sped out of the room. Sesshoumaru's eyes expressed the slightest bit of laziness as he looked at all of Inuyasha's paperwork. '_He needs to learn to do these things himself,_' he thought as he walked out the large wide open door. '_Maybe some good hunting would relieve me of my irritation of that half brother of mine._'  
  
With that thought, Sesshoumaru headed out.  
  
As he was walking down the corridors, he thought back onto Inuyasha's question. '_Why don't YOU be king?_'  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted with a who-knows expression.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
_ Sesshoumaru, at 78, wandered down the cold corridors to find eight year old Inuyasha. His eyes widened when he smelled a strong blood smell coming from his father's bedroom. In a flash, he was in said bedroom. He saw his father sitting on the floor, against a blood-stained shoji wall. Around him, ancient furnishings and artifacts were disheveled and out of place. It looked as if there had occurred a fight inside the generally spacey room.  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately was at his weak father's side. "You will be alright."  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru," his father smiled, his dimming golden eyes flashing with the little power he had left in him. "My wound.... it has been caused by an enemy's dagger. And, I'm afraid to say, it will not heal."_

"What are you talking about?" the young aristocrat asked, his voice straining. "You're delusional. Get some rest, you fool."

"Heh heh heh," InuTaisho chuckled, the very sound cold as Sesshoumaru's voice. "Brash as ever, aren't we, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered with a hollow voice.

"Listen to me carefully, Sesshoumaru!" InuTaisho growled.

Surprised, all Sesshoumaru could do was nod. "Hai, Otou-sama."

"Be aware," his father said smugly. "There is a certain stone, a stone which all dogs are immune to."

Sesshoumaru nodded for him to go on.

"I only found out about it recently. But... this stone will be the fall of all Dog Demons yet. It kills in one blow. I was struck by a dagger that will forever seal my fate. I don't know why I didn't realize it..."  
  
"Father, don't waste your breath," Sesshoumaru growled in a silent hiss, his face cold and stoic.  
  
His Otou-san surprised him by suddenly changing subjects.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I don't want you to become the next Lord, understand?"  
  
"Hai, Otou-san," Sesshoumaru replied, unsure and slightly startled by the sudden command. "I have a right to know why."  
  
"Inuyasha will be ruler since he's half human, and that he will only live for a short time. His next son will be the new lord, as is his next, as is his next," Inutaisho said, choosing his words carefully. "And you, my son, will watch after each king. Make sure they don't forget their duties, but also make sure they don't get too much power. That will cause mayhem. If a king ever gets too much power, do not hesitate to remove them from the throne, one way or another. That goes for Inuyasha, also."  
  
"Hai." Sesshoumaru said quietly, narrowing his golden eyes. "But father, who did this to you?"  
  
"H...Hitomi." With that said, Inutaisho's weak golden eyes slowly closed, as did his life.  
  
"Farewell, Otou-san." 'Hitomi...isn't that Inuyasha's human mother? I wonder where she is now. Wherever she is, she had better say her prayers for I will personally and slowly guide her to hell.' Sesshoumaru looked down at the bloody mess that was Inutaisho.  
  
'Daggers aren't supposed to spill THAT much blood. I have to be careful with this assassination. She might still have that cursed weapon.'  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Sesshoumaru halted as a big realization hit him. That Kikyou woman... she was from the exact same village Inuyasha's mother was from! Kikyou was probably planning to kill the unknowing hanyou with the same dagger that killed his father! This woman had to be stopped. '_No matter how much I dislike that hanyou, I have to keep my unspoken promise to father._'  
  
He devised a plan. In exactly ONE month, when Kikyou returns to her village in the very far East, he would pay her a visit. And he will slit her throat out, without the Hanyou having to find out. He will just say she was murdered by some other youkai.  
  
_Yes, a very good plan, indeed._  
  
**Naraku~**_Still year 1503, May_  
  
A graceful dark haired hanyou hopped from tree to tree, his feet barely grazing the branches as he neared the village that Kikyou lived in. When he reached it, he saw Kaede, Kikyou's little sister who was about thirteen, practicing her archery.  
  
"Where is Kikyou?" he asked in an impatient voice. Kaede grinned at him and paused momentarily from her practice. "She went to visit Inuyasha again."  
  
"What? Oh yes, the assassination," Naraku added quickly, sitting down indian style next to a tree. His face had a thoughtful expression on it.  
  
"Why? Are you jealous?" Kaede asked playfully. She walked towards the target and began plucking arrows out, one by one from the bull's-eye.  
  
"Of course not. Even if I was, she's only doing that to kill that half breed so that the western lands will be kingless, and that would leave the western lands vulnerable for the East to take over," Naraku scoffed, folding his arms arrogantly.  
  
"You do understand you're a half breed also, right?" Kaede stated. She strolled down next to him and sat down.  
  
"Yes. You do not think I would actually forget?"  
  
"Iie, iie," Kaede replied off-handedly. "Onigumo-chan?"  
  
"Girl, I told you not to call me that. It is NARAKU."  
  
"Aye, and I also told you not to call me '_girl_,' but here you are, addressing me that way. Anyways, I find it confusing that you've feelings for my sister."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, Kikyou-san is not very. I don't know how to say this," Kaede said slowly. "Well, think about it. She never finished her archery training, never paid much attention when Okaa-san tried to teach her about being a miko. she just sort of was a little bit too interested in the opposite gender. She never really does anything but flirt."  
  
"Are you referring to your sister as some sort of seducer?" Naraku snorted.  
  
"In fact, hai. I understand that she had saved you when you were a human and was badly injured, but think on why she did it. She found you very handsome, Naraku. Although I do not know why.(-Naraku narrows his eyes but is ignored-) but she was attracted to you. But she soon lost interest in you, just like all of the other boys. But you are still wrapped around her flirtatious finger, that you are."  
  
"And when did you learn such logic? I do not understand why I even listen to little girls like you," Naraku smirked. "do you forget how I could easily kill you?"  
  
"As to your first question, I learned 'such logic' when you came along. I don't know, I guess I became a more observing type of person. And to your second question, you can't kill me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you don't want to." Kaede said softly.  
  
"Care to test that theory?" Naraku asked. He slowly pulled out a dagger from its sheath, fully expecting her to cry her sister's name in fear.  
  
"I've known you for three years, Naraku. I don't think you would. Although," Kaede smiled with small amusement. "Let's give it a try."  
  
Naraku growled as he thrusted the dagger towards her face. It stopped about a centimeter from her delicate eyes. She didn't even flinch.  
  
"I will not kill you today," Naraku said quickly. "Kikyou would be very cross with me."  
  
Kaede just smiled and shook her head. '_He has a heart underneath all of that arrogance. He is still half human, after all_'.  
  
"Girl."  
  
"Hai, Onigumo-chan?"  
  
'_Ugh._' "It is getting dark. Climb on my back, you should be heading back to the village."  
  
"Hai, Naraku."  
  
Kagome~ Year 2003, June  
  
*-Dream-*  
  
_ Kagome looked at her surroundings. So real, yet, so unworldly. She saw a vast flower meadow before her. It was then she realized she was sitting down on concrete steps in a white gi and red hakama, and saw two figures. One figure was dressed in all black, with long black hair. He was sitting next to her. The other figure was dressed in all white, with long white hair. He was sitting boredly on a Sakura tree limb. The images were very blurry.  
  
She squinted her eyes to see their face better, but all she could see was blur. Are they women? No... for some reason she thought they were men, without a doubt. Kagome unconsciously brought a hand up to clutch something around her neck.  
  
She looked down at it. A blur also. Kagome sighed inwardly. The figure dressed in all white looked at her and paused at whatever he was doing. In a distinct, muffled voice, it said, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Kagome found her lips moving without her willing them to. "No... I'm just wondering how long it will take to complete this thing..."  
  
The figure dressed in black faced her also. "Probably forever at the rate we're going."  
  
Arrogance.  
  
Her mouth moved involuntarily once more. "Well, it's not MY    fault! I haven't been able to sense a stupid shard for a long time, cut me some slack!"  
  
"More like you're slacking off," the man dressed in white says. "Amazing how humans could get so disinterested one time, then interested the next time. Another unusual trait...."  
  
The dark haired figure studied her anger-reddening face. "You shouldn't have said that," he implied the white haired man, chuckling.  
  
Kagome felt her blood boil like it always does when she's angry. 'But...' she mused, 'I'm not angry...' Again, she felt her mouth move without her will. "What's with you and criticizing humans all the time?! It's getting on my nerves!!! Down!!"  
  
The man dressed in white immediately was pulled down to the ground.  
  
_ *-End dream-*  
  
'_Was that a premonition?'_   
Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. They wandered towards her digital alarm clock. 8:01.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened to saucers as she bolted up from bed and dressed up so quickly she broke the world record for dressing up.  
  
"**I'mgoingtobelate,I'mgoingtobelate,I'mgoingtobelate!!**" Kagome said shrilly as she ran around the room, brushing her hair, putting on her socks and trying desperately to find her bag, which had all her homework in it. She hopped out of her room and sprinted down the hall, only to nearly collide with the wall and fall down the stairs. "AAAIIEEE!!!"  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said, who had jumped ten feet in the air when she heard her daughter scream suddenly. "Nani..?! What happened?!"  
  
Kagome looked up at her mom from her sprawled position on the floor and leapt up. "M-Mom! How can you be so calm! Don't you have to go to work?!" Kagome's panicked eyes darted to Souta, who was in his pajamas. "And Souta! Isn't he supposed to be in school?!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Did you forget you have summer vacation?" her mother asked, a little bewildered from the way Kagome was raving. "Kagome? Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome just stood there, a blank look on her face. Then all of a sudden, her face turned slightly red. "GOMEN NASAI! I must have woken everyone in the neighborhood up with my screaming."  
  
"Hai, you sure did," said a groggy voice. Her grandfather walked down the stairs. "Eheheheheh, that happens to me sometimes too! And you know what's a big help? A great big gallon of coffee!"  
  
"Otou-san, Kagome does not drink caffeine!" her mother exclaimed. The two of them suddenly got into a small quarrel about coffee.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked down at Souta, who was yanking her shirtsleeve. "What is it?"  
  
"Nee-san.. when I woke up, I looked out my window and saw Buyo go into the haunted well. Could you... maybe get him for me?"  
  
"Might as well. No use standing around here listening to a very interesting argument about coffee, anyway," Kagome replied flatly.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit scared?"  
  
"Of course not! That well is not really haunted, It's just some stupid superstition. Now you stay here and I'll go get Buyo, alright?" Kagome leaned down slightly to pat Souta's head.  
  
"Oh, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called out to her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere," Kagome said, not wanting to tell her mother she was going to the well. She left the house without another word, and snuck to the well. "This well doesn't look all that haunted," Kagome huffed. It looked a little creepy, but not haunted.  
  
Slowly, she walked up the creaky wooden steps and stopped right before the door. "Well, here I go."  
  
She felt a strange pulsing in her side. Weird.  
  
Kagome shrugged off the feeling opened the sliding door. "Buyo? Buyo, are you in here?"  
  
She heard faint meowing, but couldn't see because of the dark.  
  
"Buyo, how did you get in here?" she said exasperatedly. She squinted her eyes and saw a small light from one of the corners of the room. It was sunlight. Kagome sighed once again. "I see. You dug your way in here."  
  
The well suddenly became visible. It had an icy aura around it. and it was creeping her out.  
  
Her eyes soon got adjusted to the dark. "Ahh, that's better. _Buyo? Buyo?_" Kagome called out to the small cat. She saw Buyo's figure speed across the room and out the little hole it dug. "I swear that cat has been acting suspicious lately. oh well. As long as he's out of here." She made her way to the door and was about to touch the handle when she felt some kind of static. "Ahh! What the?" She touched the handle this time, and felt an electrical force jolt through her entire body. She let out a piercing scream. "Oh Kami-sama, what was that?!" she stated shakily. Suddenly the air felt heavy. Light protruded from the well.  
  
"You have the jewel, give me the jewel!!" a voice hissed from inside. Kagome stood still in uncontrollable terror as many long arms shot out of the well and wrapped around her neck, arms and legs. Kagome could've sworn she heard her heart beat louder than a rebellious teenager's stereo.  
  
The arms swiftly pulled her into the well.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"  
  
End Chapter 1  
  


Author's Note:

_End Chapter. Please Review_.o:p>

  
  
Sayonara! 


	2. Return of the Consecrated Jewel

  
  
**CHAPTER II: Return of the Consecrated Jewel**  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open. His irises traveled around the room, trying to remember where he was. The room was a dim color, and there was a low elevation table in the center. The blank shoji screened walls; emptiness of the room, and the large man-sized window indicated where he was. He was in his room. _He had probably fallen asleep on the large windowsill again..._  
  
He glanced around the dark room. It appears the sun has not yet risen... that is a good sign. No one should be awake yet. He blinked his eyes, trying to get a focus on everything around him. He had been reading a scroll on the low table. The room was extremely dark, yet Sesshoumaru could see with ease, for he was, after all, a youkai.  
  
He immediately straightened himself out and stood up hastily. He couldn't afford to let anyone see him like that, looking so vulnerable.   
  
A smirk replaced his scowl when he suddenly remembered. Today is the day he will go to that wretched ningen village and kill that woman. Then there would no longer be any distractions. Sesshoumaru leapt out of the window to complete his task.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome saw nothing but endless darkness. She struggled against the strange youkai's hold. "Let me go!!"  
  
"NO!" it hissed back. "_Give me the Shikon no Tama!_"  
  
"Wha..?" Kagome thought in confusion. She looked up to see the youkai's face, it was completely empty.  
  
She shuddered and attempted to push the youkai away using her right hand. "_LEAVE ME ALONE!!_"  
  
Some strange light came out of her hand and blew the centipede youkai away. However, before it can disappear fully, one of its sharp feeler/claws slashed into Kagome's side. Kagome let out a pained scream as something bursted out of her side. Something... round, pink and shiny. Unconsciously, Kagome reached out and grasped the trinket in her hand and held it tight. She felt herself suddenly being thrown into the air, and landing on dirt painfully.  
  
Then she blacked out.  
  
*  
  
Kaede yawned and walked outside her hut. "_Maybe a walk around the forest will rid me of boredom._" The thirteen year old had her bow and arrows with her, just in case. Just then, she heard someone call her name. "Kaede! Kaede!"  
  
She turned her head slightly to see her sister calling to her. Kikyou's arm was latched with Naraku's. "Sister, I will be taking a walk with Naraku-kun. Would you do me a favor and tell Kiochi that I will be skipping today's miko training later?"  
  
"Why? You've already skipped all the other lessons," Kaede answered, sounding a bit ticked. "So many that Lady Kiochi assumes you are dead."  
  
"Oh really? I had visited her this morning, so I don't believe she assumes me dead," Kikyou replied. "Besides. Why do you use that icy voice on me so often, dear sister? Are you simply jealous? Kiochi once told me that I am her favorite student."  
  
"Correction, Kikyou. She told you that you were her favorite student seven years ago, when you were different. You used to be so focused on bow and arrow practice and Miko training, you used to wait for Lady Kiochi to wake up so she may teach you earlier. But now, you skip lessons, had dropped out of archery, and your miko powers are becoming faint."  
  
"I only did that to get attention. I wanted everyone to know that I was a decent perfectionist and for them to look down at me proudly. But now, everything's changed. I no longer wish to be that perfect, so long as I get what I want. Don't bother telling her I will skip today's lesson. I want to drop out completely, just like in archery. I don't want to be the new village miko anyway," Kikyou retorted icily. Naraku glanced at Kaede and said nothing, receiving a '_why-didn't-you-listen-to-what-I-said_ look. He turned his back to her and walked away with Kikyou.  
  
Kaede's angry look fell to a concerned and frustrated one. '_Sometimes people can be so blind. Naraku knows that Kikyou has been with other men before, yet he still follows her around like a sick dog. Why do people only look towards a façade and not what is inside the cover?_' she heaved a sigh. '_He's much older than me yet he knows so little._'  
  
She headed out towards the forest, admiring the beautiful exotic plants. Kaede found a small boulder and climbed up upon it. "_It's a beautiful day, and everyone's too busy to notice..._" Kaede closed her eyes and began to meditate. She relaxed herself and steadied her breath, listening to every little sound there was.  
  
The young prodigy listened to the running water, faint birdsongs, and chirps of crickets nearby. Her eyes slowly opened when she sensed a strange aura gradually start to grow stronger. Something was coming.  
  
She rapidly stood up from her sitting position, hooked her basketful of arrows to her back while latching her bow to her arm and ran to the source of energy. It was growing bit by bit- yet it was staying in the same place. A look of confusion passed her face, but she kept on going. Along with the presence, she felt the presence of a supposed-to-be destroyed item, The Shikon Jewel. '_It had disappeared along with the deceased miko, Gomeka... could this presence I feel be Lady Gomeka herself?_'  
  
Kaede arrived at her destination and had a look around. It was a clearing in the forest, a very large one at that. At the middle of the clearing was a musty old well. 'That is strange. I've been to these parts before yet I've never seen that well.' She saw a girl lying face down on the floor, grasping something in her hands. Kaede's eyes widened. "Could it be the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
She felt many youkai nearing. 'They must have felt the jewel also! That girl will be in danger if she does not get out of there soon!' Kaede readied an arrow and positioned herself to shoot at any youkai who dare come near the strangely clothed girl. A worm youkai appeared from the shady parts of the forest and closed in on the girl. Kaede released the arrow and struck the worm in the chest. More youkai started to come out. She drew five arrows out and shot them one by one at each youkai. They all fell limp to the floor, yet many more appeared.  
  
Kaede felt a whimper escape her mouth. They keep on coming! Soon she would run out of arrows. As a last resort she ran towards the girl and heaved her up. Carrying the slightly larger girl on her back, Kaede hightailed it on out of there. She dashed madly through the forest, desperate to get back to the safety of the temple.  
  
Sensing many youkai behind her, it was no doubt that they were gaining on her quickly. A demon jumped at her from the front, raising its razor sharp claws. Then it swung down. Kaede closed her eyes and prepared for death.  
  
". . ."  
  
Her 'death' never came. Instead, she felt the roars of the youkai around her cease, as well as all other sounds. She also no longer felt the wind that had been blowing in her face. She opened her eyes and drew in a breath. There was some kind of pale pink Miko barrier protecting her as well as the unconscious girl on her back. Could it be that she had made this protecting barrier? No... It must have been the girl on her back. She also has Miko powers, though much more powerful than her own, as well as the village miko's own. Her powers rivaled past the dead miko, Gomeka... and perhaps, the legendary miko herself, Midoriko.  
  
She still ran, regardless of the shelter-offering shield. She saw the outline of the temple ahead. 'Almost there... just a little bit closer.'  
  
Kaede forced her legs up the wooden stairs of the shrine and slid the door open. Panting, she gently put the older girl on the floor and collapsed next to her of fatigue.  
  
"Kaede-chan? Is that you?" Kiochi, the 27-year-old village miko asked. The miko was wearing a kimono, rather than the usual gi and hakama she usually wore. "Who's that on the floor? _...Kikyou?_" her voice had a startled note in it.  
  
Kaede's eyes strayed to the unconscious girl's face. Why had she realized this only now?! The girl was a striking resemblance to Kikyou, yet her aura was entirely different. Her hair was also different. It looked softer than Kikyou's. Also, the girl looked younger than Kikyou about three years. "Lady Kiochi, this _isn't_ Kikyou."  
  
"Yes, I noticed. But at first glance she does resemble Kikyou, does she not?" Kiochi still sounded startled. "I could sense miko energy from her... very strong miko energy... and also the presence of the Shikon no Tama?!"  
  
"Hai, it is in her right hand."  
  
"But that is not possible. . .! The Shikon Jewel was destroyed along with Lady Gomeka!"  
  
"I know... Lady Kiochi, the jewel will be safe here in the shrine, right?" Kaede felt fear welling up inside her. "When I found her, many youkai were surrounding her. I shot a few of them then picked her up and ran. But then one of the youkai appeared infront of me and was about to kill me, when a miko barrier spell was cast. But. . . the thing is, it wasn't I who had summoned it. So could it possibly be from the lady?"  
  
"The jewel will be safe here in the shrine. I believe that barrier you speak of has been cast automatically by this girl." Kiochi looked down at the girl on the floor and noticed blood was seeping from her clothes. "Kaede! This girl! She is bleeding! Get me some bandages and hot water. And a set of Miko clothing, if you may. Her clothes are tattered and bloodied."  
  
Kaede bowed her head. "HAI! Right away." She scampered away to retrieve the items. Kiochi gently removed the Shikon no Tama from the girl's hand. "I will put this somewhere safe for now."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke up and felt a sharp pain in her side. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and propped herself up with one arm. "_Where am I_?"  
  
She looked around the room and saw she was lying down on a futon nearby a small bonfire. The room itself glowed orange red from the fire. Rubbing her eyes, Kagome looked down at herself. She was wearing strange garbs.  
  
Her eyes scanned the box shaped room once more, and saw the sliding door slowly open. A young teen poked her head in. "Are you awake?" she seemed shy and timid, yet there was a mature note to her voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are wounded, you should not move around too much," the girl muttered quietly and opened the shoji door fully. She walked in with a tray of food. Red-orange shadows flickered along with the girl's movement. "My name is Kaede. I found you in the forest, you were wounded."  
  
"I was, was I?" Kagome said thoughtfully. "Oh! Forgive me for my manners! My name is Kagome. Will you tell where and when am I?" she didn't really mean the 'when' part, she just wanted to joke around because everything around there looked so old fashioned. Kaede offered her tea, which she gladly accepted and sipped.  
  
"You are in a village. It is year 1503."  
  
Kagome choked on her drink and almost spat it all out. She gulped and sucked in a deep breath. "WHAT?! That can't be!"  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked with concern.  
  
"You're really serious?"  
  
"H-hai... I am."  
  
Kagome let out a weak laugh and fainted onto her futon. Kaede sighed. "_She has a strange accent. She must be from the future... that well I saw earlier. It is probably a dimensional door that links the past and future together. I wonder..._"  
  
**_Later..._**  
  
Kagome's eyes opened once more. She groaned when she saw the familiar red- orange shadows flickering on the ceiling. '_Hah. So it's not a dream._' When she sat up, the girl infront of her was now joined with an older woman. She looked like she was in her late twenties. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kiochi. Your name is Kagome, from what Kaede told me, correct?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And you fell through that well I saw, right?" Kaede asked also.  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"That's it then!" Kiochi smiled a smile that made her look ten years younger. "You had the Shikon no Tama with you, and it probably allowed you to travel through time when you fell through that musty old well. So that makes you from the future."  
  
"Umm, right. Mind telling me what this '_Shikon no Tama_' is?"  
  
Kiochi opened her hand, revealing the Shikon no Tama, which now was attached to a beaded necklace. She began to explain the Shikon no Tama to Kagome.  
  
Later-  
  
Kagome was lying down on her stomach, her cheeks rested on her hands. "Sooo... you're saying that with this Shikon Jewel, I fell through a time portal and ended up here, in the Sengoku Jidai?"  
  
"Yes, that is what it seems," replied Kaede.  
  
"Here you go," Kiochi handed the Shikon jewel to Kagome. "Don't worry, you will be safe."  
  
"What are you talking about, Lady Kiochi? You know that many youkai will come after Kagome with the jewel hanging around her neck!" Kaede argued.  
  
"Another lesson in Miko Training. No youkai can just appear and grab the jewel from a miko. The Shikon jewel will ward them off. They will not be able to take it. And besides, I had put a small spell on it to hide its presence from youkai. She will be safe." Kiochi reassured Kaede and turned to Kagome. "Kagome-san, go back to your time. You and the jewel will be safer there."  
  
"Yes, but that creature I saw in the well..."  
  
"The jewel will protect you. Now please, go. I do not wish to be rude, but I cannot guarantee that our village will be safe for long with the jewel here."  
  
"Okay. Hey-! My wound!" Kagome's eyes went wide when she looked at her wound. It was gone. Kiochi only smiled mysteriously and led her into the hall infront of the exit.  
  
"Kaede is getting a bow and arrow for you. Do you have any archery skills?"  
  
"No, not that much. I just started lessons two years ago-"  
  
"That is good enough," Kiochi cut in.  
  
Kaede rushed towards them with a bow and arrows. "Here you go, Kagome! Be safe on your journey home."  
  
"Hai, I will!" Without thinking, Kagome embraced the young girl she barely knew. Kagome pulled away. "Thank you for everything-"  
  
The entrance door slid open and a long, wavy-haired man stepped in. His eyes were on Kaede first. "Girl, I need to ask you so-"  
  
His eyes casted to Kagome, in her miko outfit. "Who are you?"  
  
Kiochi handed Kagome the bow and arrow and led her out the door, ignoring Naraku. "Have a good journey, good luck!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and walked down the stairs. "Bye?"  
  
~ 

Kiochi smiled at Naraku. "Ahahahah, that was no one. Now, why don't you ask Kaede that question you wanted to ask. . ."  
  
Naraku narrowed his amber eyes at her and walked out the door to follow that strange girl. 'They're keeping something from me. . .' He cunningly and soundlessly followed her into the woods.  
  
"Lady Kiochi, why didn't you tell Naraku who she was?"  
  
"Because, Kaede, all demon blood want the jewel. Naraku, being half demon, has his instincts to take the jewel for himself. But now that he's going after her, he will soon find out that she has the jewel and his youkai blood will take over."  
  
"You mean he might _attack_ Kagome?" Kaede asked, her voice filled with panic.  
  
"Don't worry, little one, I know just the trick. Fetch me the prayer beads. I'm afraid I have no choice,"  
  
"Are you going to. . ." Kaede trailed off.  
  
"Aye, I am."  
  
*  
  
He could smell her scent very clearly, it differed from your regular human. She smelled... sweet. Not that he cared about scents or anything. (if he lived in modern day, he would have stated she smelled like chocolate.)  
  
She came to a halt at a small clearing and turned around. On her face was a look of fear and discomfort. "Who are you and why are you stalking me like that?!" she said in a creeped out voice.  
  
"The question to ask is who are YOU?" Naraku retorted hotly, stalking forward.  
  
"My name is Kagome. You?" she replied, stiff and her hand tightened around her bow. 'I'm almost there........' her eyes darted to the well, which was through the woods in the next clearing.  
  
"Naraku." He walked up to her and circled her from a five feet radius, looking her up and down. "Why do you look like Kikyou? Are you related to her?"  
  
"Who's Kikyou? Ah, you know what, I have to go now, back to my time." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist. "What nonsense do you speak of?"  
  
"You mean Kiochi-san didn't tell you? I have the Shikon no Tama with me and I can travel from here to-"  
  
"You what?" Naraku felt his youkai blood beginning to take over. He stalked closer. "How _interesting... it would also be in your best interest_ to give me that jewel."  
  
"What?! No, sorry, I can't do that," Kagome gulped fearfully backing up.  
  
"Girl, give it to me and I promise a quick death." Naraku growled maliciously. The crimson in his pupils appeared to spread throughout his eyes.  
  
"NO! Kiochi-san said it was my responsibility," she shrank away from him, feeling fear take over her body. Just then, she saw Kiochi and Kaede watching from the side. She looked hopefully and helplessly at them. "Please help!!"  
  
Kiochi nodded once with a stern look on her face. "You are not to harm Kagome-san. She is an important acquaintance of mine," she said sharply to Naraku, who didn't seem to be listening. "Let her go back to her time...... leave her alone, Naraku," Kiochi said, her tone of voice saying clearly 'last warning.' When Naraku didn't move, she sighed. "I thought that you'd be able to control that demon side of yours, but I was wrong."

Smiling casually, the skilled priestess put her hands together. A beaded necklace of some sort was wrapped around her right hand, and as she chanted some foreign spell, the beads of the necklace glowed intensely before disappearing from her possession.

Then, one by one, the white-bright beads appeared around Naraku's neck, who only ignored it, blinded by the desire for the jewel. Naraku unsheathed his katana and raised it above Kagome's head. "Heh, heh.... the jewel is mine......"

Kagome closed her eyes.

  
  
"Kagome! Quick, say a subduing word, and your enemy will be at your feet!!" Kiochi hollered.  
  
She searched her mind for any word. A good fast word... but what?!?! "Uhhh... _SIT!_"  
  
Kaede would have laughed out loud if this wasn't such a serious situation. The necklace around Naraku's neck glowed white once more and pulled him towards the earth with a loud WHAM. He had a shocked expression on his face as he looked up at Kagome. '_What the he..._'  
  
Kagome stood above him, looking down nervously. "Ehh... sorry. Did that hurt?" she asked truthfully. Naraku growled and got up. He instantaneously launched himself at her. 

"**_SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!!!!_**"  
  
Naraku plunged deep into the dirt, feeling defeat as blackness claimed him. "Ugh..." 

  
 _End chapter 2. Please Review._  
  



	3. Down

**Chapter III: Sesshoumaru **

Kagome looked up at the hanyou in the tree, while shielding her eyes from the unwelcoming sun. "Come on! I said I was sorry! If you didn't try to kill me, maybe I wouldn't have said that stupid subduing spell! NARAKU!!" 

Her reply was silence. "Okay, if you don't wanna come down like a man, I'll bring you down my self!" In a flash, the tall hanyou was infront of her, towering over her by two feet (or at least to her opinion). Naraku glared down at the human, noticing off handedly that she was still wearing that miko outfit. "What is it that you want? You have been ranting up at me for the last few minutes. Now that I am here, tell me what's so important." 

Kagome smiled cheerfully. "When you blacked out, I went back to my time." 

Naraku intensified his glare. Nope. Not working. "Very interesting." 

"I just wanted to stay here for a little while, to get away from my world... So I brought some stuff with me," Kagome pointed at her bicycle filled with who knows what.

"What does all this have anything to do with me?" Naraku asked irritably. 

"Me, Kaede, and Kiochi are going to have a picnic by the river, and I would really like it if you could come. Maybe we could get to know each other. We sort of got off on the wrong foot yesterday," Kagome looked down sheepishly. "I want us to be friends." 

"No." 

_"Please?"_

"No." 

"_Pretty please_?"

"_No_." 

"I met that Kikyou you were talking about yesterday. She seemed pretty nice so I invited her, too. Are you _sure_ you don't want to come along?"

"Positive." 

"Fine..." Kagome sighed, but smiled a half-a-second after. "Okay, if you really don't want to. See you around, I guess." And she walked away, whistling.

Naraku scoffed. _Stupid girl._ He leapt back up to his secret tree limb. "Wonderful. How am I supposed to get that damned jewel now, with this stupid necklace around my head?" he said to himself. He had attempted to take the necklace off, and failed miserably, only after watching him try to pull off the choke collar more than a dozen times, Kiochi said that only Kagome may take it off, and he didn't think she was going to do that anytime soon. "Great. Just great. Humans are starting to toy with me, and I can't even get near the Shikon no Tama. If I can't have it.... no one can..." 

An unfamiliar aura nagged at Naraku. 

It was a youkai, none the less. Yet this one seemed powerful... He shrugged off the feeling and decided to spy on the women and their so called 'picnic.' He sprang down from limb to limb. When his feet touched the ground, he felt that unfamiliar aura again. It wasn't very nearby, yet he could still sense it. A realization hit him. What if that youkai was after the Shikon Jewel? No way he's going to let anyone else have it. As before, if he can't have it, that youkai can't either. He dashed swiftly, quietly to where the females were picnicking. 

~ 

The sun shone brightly, the birds were singing, the skies were the bluest Kagome has ever seen. _'Yep, the perfect day for a picnic with some newfound friends!'_ Kagome thought with pleasure. '_I knew eating here by the well is the perfect place! I doubt any youkai will attack us, because the Shikon Jewel is under a protecting spell. Yes, today's perfect, except for one flaw... I wish that man Naraku could join us... he seems like a nice guy._' She paused looking from the sky and started to take things out of her backpack. 

When she finished laying out each dish, Kiochi, Kaede, and Kikyou appeared. "What is all this?" Kikyou asked. "Food from your time, I suppose," she said thoughtfully. Kiochi walked over and picked up the Instant Ramen. Kaede just stared. 

Kagome smiled at the bewildered looks on everyone's faces. Kiochi twirled the plastic Ramen bowl around in her hands with curiosity. "What is this?" 

"That, my friend, is Instant Ramen Noodles!" Kagome replied with a perky smile. She took out a pot and some matches. "Here, I'll show you guys how to make it. Kaede, would you please set up the firewood? I was going to use my portable stove, but I totally forgot the gas..." 

Kaede nodded, still silent. She placed the firewood in a neat pile. Kagome lit a match, attracting everyone's attention. "Oh this? This is a match. It can make fire." Kagome couldn't think of a better explanation. She threw the match into the pile of firewood, and a small bonfire started. Then she filled the pot up with some water from a 2-liter container. 

Kikyou looked uncertainly at some strange pastries. It looked like rice wrapped up in some kind of long green plant, and there were some red and white things on it. Kagome noticed Kikyou staring at the food. "Um, that's called sushi. It's rice, seaweed, crab and lobster mixed together. Go ahead, try it! Oh yeah. It tastes really good with soy sauce and wasabi." Kagome dug into her backpack, looking for the soy sauce. She found the small container and threw it to Kikyou, who clumsily caught it. 

The water in the pot started to boil, and Kagome carefully poured the ramen into it. Suddenly, all four of the female's heads shot up, their miko senses kicking in. Kaede was the first one to relax. 

"Do not worry, it is only Onigumo-chan." 

Naraku boredly walked towards them. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you call me that, girl." 

"So, you decided to join us after all, did you?" Kagome grinned. "Come on, take a seat."

He cautiously sat down with them. _'This is a good front for protecting Kago.... the Shikon jewel from the demons. I'll play along with their little antics.'_

Naraku joined Kaede, Kiochi, and Kikyou in watching Kagome preparing the food. Kagome laughed nervously. "Ahh, why is everyone staring?! I feel like I'm one of those T.V cooks or something!" 

"...T.V?" Naraku questioned.

"Never mind."

Later, when Kagome was finished preparing everything, (and explaining what kind of food everything was) she passed everyone a bowl of Ramen. "What are you waiting for? Dig in!" 

Kiochi was first to taste the strange noodles. She was closing her eyes, as if anticipating the taste. Everyone stared at her expectantly, waiting for her reply. Kagome had her fingers crossed behind her back. Kiochi chewed agonizingly slow, and finally, swallowed. She opened her eyes at a snail's pace. 

"Well?" Kikyou asked impatiently. 

"This 'Ramen'... tastes pretty good!" Kiochi smiled. Soon everyone dug in, all smiling. (except for Naraku, of course.) ~ Naraku ate slowly, eyeing each miko. His eyes, however, were mostly on that girl. 

That Kagome. 

He admitted, she has a charming personality, but she didn't mean anything to him. A smile almost graced his features when he saw Kaede curiously reach for a small red bottle that said, 'Tabasco' on it, and took a few sips. Then she turned beet red, gasping for water. Kikyou was trying her hardest to stifle her laughter, Kiochi was fanning the poor girl, and Kagome handed Kaede a bottle full of water. He also listened to their very 'sophisticated' conversation. 

"GOMEN NASAI, KAEDE-CHAN! I forgot to tell you what Tabasco is! It's a really hot sauce and- I'm so sorry," Kagome gushed as she gave Kaede some more water. 

"It's all right," Kaede said weakly. Naraku settled for a half smile. He sipped some tea and stood up. "Arigatou, Kagome," he muttered and walked away. 'The youkai presence I sensed seems to be fading... probably chickened out.'

Kagome stared at his retreating back, a startled look on her face. 

"Did Naraku actually say thank you?" Kaede queried openly with shock. "I believe he's quite fond of you." 

Kagome calmed. "That's nice... maybe we can grow to be friends. But actually, I was more interested in how suspicious he was acting." 

"What?" Kiochi asked.

"Naraku seemed to have an objective when he chose to eat with us... I'm not entirely sure," Kagome explained, staring at the spot Naraku sat before. "I'm sure it's no big deal. Come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

Everyone finished his or her lunch anything but silently. Soon, the food has been eaten, and everyone was nice and full. Kiochi spoke up. "Kagome-san, I believe we are finished eating. Would you like some help in cleaning up?" 

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer, though," Kagome smiled. 

"The meal was delicious. Thank you," Kiochi stood up and faced Kaede. "Come, Kaede. You have archery practice." 

"Hai, Lady Kiochi!" Kaede rushed on her way back to the village. 

Kiochi turned back to Kagome. "I've noticed that you have the powers of a miko... If you wish to learn more background concerning that subject do not hesitate to ask me." 

"I don't think I'll need miko training, since there are no youkai or danger in the future," Kagome shook her head and replied with another 'thanks anyway'. 

"Alright. I have a present for you," Kiochi said, suddenly remembering something. "You've been very kind. I believe you deserve this, " she took a necklace out of her pocket. "It is another subduing spell necklace. It might come in handy for you in the future," Kiochi winked. "I trust that you will use it responsibly?"

Kagome giggled and accepted the gift. She pictured herself doing an incantation spell on someone from her school. She laughed at the thought. "Arigatou, Kiochi-san. Maybe it _will_ come in handy someday." 

Kiochi bowed and left to find Kaede. Kikyou and Kagome remained. "I guess I will be on my way also," Kikyou said slowly. 

"Goodbye, then." Kikyou left without a goodbye, but that went unnoticed by Kagome. She started to put away the empty containers into her bag. '_The Sengoku Jidai seems like an okay place. It's so peaceful and everywhere you look, you see nature. Aside from the youkai, everything is great around here. The air, the exotic plants, the people... I feel like this is where I belong._' 

Kagome was in the midst of folding the picnic blanket when her eyes suddenly narrowed. She could sense great power from somewhere, but... being the inexperienced miko she was, she did not know which direction. She shrugged it off. '_It's probably just a small youkai, right? It can't harm me... right?_' 

~

Sesshoumaru rushed past the trees and brushes. He was close... he could feel the aura of a miko. Probably the Kikyou woman. He smelled a strong scent, it smelled sweet and enticing. Could it be that Kikyou? Perhaps she had altered her scent somewhat. Is it even possible to alter one's scent? No... that can't be. 

It was probably some kind of flower. 

The aristocratic demon launched himself onto a tree limb and decided to leap instead of run. His silver hair whipped behind him, as well as his tail that wound around over his shoulder. Thoughts suddenly dwelled onto how Inuyasha's reactions. He pictured Inuyasha turning cold and becoming more determined instead of a spoiled brat, like Sesshoumaru himself. 

Yes, that's right. '_I will mold and shape my brother into an honorable youkai. Then he wouldn't soil the family name any longer._' 

The sweet smell grew stronger and stronger with each step he took. Yet he ignored it. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction when he felt the Miko's aura tensing up. Is it possible that Kikyou had sensed him? 

He slowed his pace a bit, and put more effort into concealing himself. Finally, he reached his destination. It was in a forest clearing, and there was a girl with her back turned to him. 

'_That must be Kikyou,_' he mused. '_I should let her know of my presence before I end her life,_' he thought sadistically. "Kikyou," he announced clearly. The girl turned around.

Sesshoumaru felt his breath catch in his throat, but kept his cold demeanor. Kikyou's eyes were a deep shade of blue. And a bit larger, which seemed to add innocence. If he remembered correctly, the last time he saw her, her eyes were a muddy brown. '_Whatever, I do not give a damn about her altered scent and looks. She will still die._' 

He approached her soundlessly, waiting for her to ask a 'why are you here' question. It never came. Instead...

"Who are you?"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the question. She did not remember him, her foolish lover's brother. He felt anger welling up inside him. 

~ 

"Kikyou." 

Kagome turned around to see a graceful youkai. He had long silver white hair and golden eyes. A long boa constrictor like fluffy object was wrapped around his left arm. He looked taller than six feet, as tall as Naraku. He seemed to be looking down at her and started to walk towards her slowly. She brought up the courage to speak. 

"W-Who are you?" The surreal man tensed when she asked that question. 

"You do not remember me?"

"I don't know you," Kagome replied unsurely. Quickly, Kagome found herself half sitting half lying down next to a tree, the graceful demon hovering above her. He had his claws pressed to her face. 

"_You do not remember me_?" it sounded like a statement more than a question, and he said it more dangerously this time. Kagome winced under his intense gaze. "Whoever you are," she said bravely, "I will not allow you to have the Shikon no Tama!" 

~ 

"_Shikon...._" Sesshoumaru repeated, barely hearing what she was saying. Her scent laced with fear and foolish bravery was engulfing his brain. He glared at her questioningly. 

Caught off-guard, a youkai tackled him off her. He hit the dirt, although not at all painfully. 

The 'youkai' that tackled him, had long wavy black hair and amber eyes. The youkai was not youkai at all, but half. Sesshoumaru felt a great deal of his pride get taken away as he stood up. He was tackled down by a halfbreed?

~ 

Naraku wordlessly gathered the stunned miko in his arms and leapt up onto the tree. He gently set her down on a limb. '_She should be safe up here, for now..._' 

"Girl," he ordered. "Stay up here." 

Kagome nodded mutely and watched Naraku leap down to battle with the offending demon. 

~

"You are related to that Inuyasha, are you not?" Naraku asked heatedly. He went into battle stance. "Sesshoumaru, I believe. I knew you wouldn't trust Kikyou enough to not assassinate her." 

"Correct," Sesshoumaru answered lowly. "I do not have much time on my hands. I will eliminate that wretch, and nothing will stand in my way." Sesshoumaru positioned himself for battle. His eyes flashed momentarily at Kagome who gasped when her eyes made contact with his. He smiled evilly.

Naraku scoffed, getting Sesshoumaru's attention. "_Kikyou_? That was not Kikyou. I thought you would be able to tell them apart by first glance." 

Sesshoumaru ignored Naraku's insult and raised an eyebrow. "I had my doubts about that. No matter. She will die, anyway, for her _incompetence_," Sesshoumaru announced quietly. "And so will _you_."

Naraku glared icily in return and slashed at Sesshoumaru, only to miss. Sesshoumaru appeared behind him. "Now was that aimed at me? Hanyou?" 

He dug his claws into Naraku's shoulder and flung him at the tree that Kagome was on.

Naraku felt pain shooting through his right shoulder; grasping it with his left hand he felt something wet. He looked at his hand. _Blood._ Lots of it.

Sesshoumaru dashed forward and pinned the hanyou to the tree using one hand only. "You bore me." 

Naraku grunted as Sesshoumaru's claws dug into his chest. Using his other hand, Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers and felt the poison course through his claws. "If you hadn't interfered, maybe I would've spared your worthless life," he whispered venomously. 

~

Kagome watched in horror as Sesshoumaru prepared to dig his poisonous claws into Naraku. 'What am I going to do?!' Her mind seemingly froze when she suddenly remembered something. 

~Flashback to a few minutes ago~ 

_"Alright. I have a present for you," Kiochi said, suddenly remembering something. She took a necklace out of her pocket. "It is another subduing spell necklace. It might come in handy for you in the future," Kiochi winked_.

~End flashback~ 

Kagome reached into her pocket and grasped the prayer bead necklace. "_Thank you, Kiochi!_" she thought. She looked down at the youkai and half youkai. '_If I could just jump down there and put this necklace around that man's head... but what if I miss? No, no time to have any doubts, Kagome! Just do it already!_' 

Kagome jumped off the tree limb, the necklace in her hand. 

~ 

Sesshoumaru was about to melt the hanyou's head off his shoulders when he sensed something falling from above. His head shot up and saw the girl in the Miko clothes falling down on him at full speed. A look of confusion crossed his face. The girl fell on him hard, and caused him to tumble backwards into smoke and dust. 

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and realized he was lying flat on his back with the girl on top of him. 

Irritated, he pushed her off him a couple of feet. "Wench-!" he felt his blood boiling. No human has ever made physical contact with him before, except for the end of his sword or his claws. 

The girl picked herself up off the grass and stood up. She raised her head to look him straight in the eye. Sesshoumaru blinked in obvious irritation and rushed at her with godly speed, pinning her to the tree. "You anger me...." he growled.

He raised his other hand, just like before, and green poison leaked out. The girl did the thing he'd least expect her to do. She _smiled_. 

Sesshoumaru only tightened his grip on her neck, wanting her to scream in pain. One thing came out of her mouth, sounding hoarse and restricted. "_Down._" 

Sesshoumaru felt something tug at his neck. He looked down and saw a strange necklace, now glowing white. Then it pulled him backwards, and he fell forcefully on his back. Just as he was about to pick himself up off the floor...

"DOWN, DOWN, _DOWN_!!" 

Sesshoumaru fell backwards once again, and this time, it hurt. He looked up at the girl who brought him down with a single word. 

~

Naraku wanted to laugh out loud. ' _I am not the only one who will be under an incantation spell._' "I suggest you not try to take the prayer beads off. Only the girl may do that. Heh, heh." 

"Take this ludicrous thing off me," Sesshoumaru hissed at Kagome, one hand supporting him upwards, and the other fisted around the necklace. 

Kagome stared down bravely at him. "Sorry, I can't do that. But... if you stop attacking me, Naraku or anyone else here, I won't say those subduing spells anymore... you're lucky I'm letting you go at all. If you try anything funny, I'll subdue you until you fall off the face of the Earth."

Sesshoumaru looked grim."Fine." 

"You promise to keep your word?" Naraku asked suspiciously. He could not bring himself to trust that easily, like Kagome. 

"I wouldn't lie," came a bitter reply. "I _never_ turn on my word." 

"Okay," Kagome said unsurely. Sesshoumaru gracefully stood up and was gone in a blink of an eye. Naraku turned to Kagome. "Sesshoumaru had come here to kill _Kikyou_."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen. I wonder why he wants to kill Kikyou though..." Kagome was suddenly deep in her thoughts. Naraku, however, knew the reason. It probably had something to do with his sibling, Inuyasha. Perhaps Sesshoumaru does not trust Kikyou and thought it better that Kikyou was destroyed, so there were no objects in his brother's way. One thing's for sure, this will not be the last time they would 

see him. 

_End Chapter 3_


	4. Jewel: Stolen

**Chapter IV: The Jewel is Stolen... by a Little Girl**  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he sliced the _7th_ youkai into ribbons that afternoon. The cold prince felt hot shame and anger burning inside him, still fresh. He had let himself get caught off guard twice. 

_Twice_. 

Though the taiyoukai had much righteous anger on the inside, his face remained calm and collected. 

_'That girl... how dare she put this cursed thing on me? This is personal. If she does that subduing spell in public, my reputation will fall into shambles_,' Sesshoumaru smirked bitterly, the very thought of her restraining him infront of many who'd feared him making him shudder inwardly. '_No! I will not soil the family name like that foolish Inuyasha did, without even knowing so_.' 

He broke out of his stupor when he intuited another youkai struggling to scamper to safety before feeling his angered wrath. He easily caught up with it, flexing his claws and slashing in a downward rotation, effectively decapitating the poor over-sized bug demon. He fled from the spurting yellow blood of his recent kill.

'_Naïve girl. She does not know I do not make promises with lowly humans_.'  
  
Frowning, he gazed down at his bloodied hands, the annoying (usually sadistically pleasing) metallic salty smell wafting up to his delicate nose. _'I should not let my rage take over me again... If it gets too far, who knows what will happen..._' 

The smug demon walked in a straight line, slashing any tree or plant in his way. Soon Sesshoumaru arrived at his destination, which was a small vacant stream in his standards. He plunged his malodorous hands swiftly into the moving stream. Clouds of green, (the poison from his claws) as well as clouds of red blood blurred the water. He half-smirked when he saw a large amount fish float to the surface, his anger slightly sufficed with seeing death of insignificant beings.  
  
Dipping his other hand into the water, he started to fall into deep thought. _'That girl is not of here. She is different. Her aura, scent, appearance, and accent... they are not of this world. I deem all humans selfish loathful creatures. Yet this girl, by the looks of it, put everyone else's welfare before her own, or maybe I am just giving her too much credit_,' indeed, he was astonished with the girl. After all, the only humans he had ever met were plagued with at least _one_ of the Seven Deadly Sins. The girl that mystified him seemed pure; as if untainted by the harsh cruel reality... it was her eyes that gave this very comment away.   
  
Sesshoumaru's thoughts suddenly drifted to Kikyou, the woman he strangely held a high dislike for. Every time she had visited, she always wore her kimonos in a voluptuous fashion, and many times flirted with male servants whenever her dear suitor wasn't looking. Sesshoumaru himself was once one of her targets, but unlike the others he was not so shallow as to fall for the false demure yet seductive attitude of the woman. He'd just stared at her with a look of intense boredom and pushed her lightly to the side and went on his way. 

Maybe it was her concubine personality, or the fact that she actually could possibly hold a true liking for his disgusted yet respected younger sibling.

The differences between the girl and Kikyou now were vast, where similarities end with their ironically alike yet unique physical features.

The Western Prince instantly remembered why he had come here to kill Kikyou. She was going to assassinate Inuyasha with the same dagger that killed his father... or so he assumed. The woman _stank_ of lies and deceit in which before there was none but pure love and loyalty. She changed with her time spent in lavish living with InuYasha, losing the finer things of the simplicities of life as well as her morality and purity that he himself had admired for at least a moment in time.

Sesshoumaru noticed how everytime she claims her love of InuYasha, he seemed to hear the slightest skip of a beat within her heart.

Like symptoms to a deadly disease, Kikyou was showing signs of future hostility. He remembered such behavior from his father's human wife.  
  
He got up from his kneeling position and suddenly made a decision. _'I will not leave these lands until Kikyou dies by my hands. But how will I kill that woman with the girl in the way_...'  
  
~  
  
A little girl sat down humbly alone in her hut/hiding cave. She was orphaned, with no one to take care of her since her parents were slain by wolves. For a month the little girl has been living like this, not telling anyone anything. Her parents' death has silenced her, and she has not said a word ever since.  
  
Slowly, the girl wiped away her tears from her chocolate eyes as she always did after reminiscing memories of her brother, mother, and father's tragic deaths. She pushed herself out of her sitting position and stood up, walking out of her cave and into the forest to catch some fish from the stream. Youkai attack even in broad daylight, yet she did not care. Why was she living in the first place? Nobody knew her name much less cared for her...one of these days, she will have to let go of life and join her family in the afterworld...

 The small child neared the stream and gasped at the sight. Fish were floating on the surface of the water. That wasn't all. _The water had turned a sickly green, as if died_. She frowned slightly, knowing the fish was probably inedible now, with the poison coursing through them.

She gasped once more when she heard two youkai voices getting closer and hid in a bush.  
  
Peering out the bushes, she glimpsed a snake and worm youkai conversing. The girl heaved a sigh of relief since she knew that snake and worm youkai could not hear or smell very well, so they would not know of her presence. However, they could easily sense movement through the earth, and if she moved a foot, they would feel it and would notice her presence. So she remained rooted to her spot and listened to what they were saying.  
  
"I heard the Shikon no Tama has been _reborn_," the snake youkai hissed. It paced around the shore of the poisoned stream; silently pondering what was the strange cause. "Every youkai had tried to retrieve it and failed miserably."  
  
"How, I wonder?" the worm youkai thought aloud.  
  
"A strange girl, from the future, they say, is the new protector. If any youkai that she does not trust, has a tainted mind and soul, or desire the jewel for evil intentions get within three feet of her, they will be blown away to bits," the Snake youkai replied. "It is impossible to get that jewel now."  
  
"You mean if you do not desire the jewel, you will be able to take it? What nonsense is that?" the worm scoffed. "But what if we are to manipulate a certain _human_ who does not desire the jewel?"  
  
The girl was listening contently to their conversation when she felt something scurrying around at her feet. Suddenly tensing, she looked down and saw a little mouse. The mouse was actually a rat, and its eyes were a deadly red.  
  
She squeaked when the rat crawled on top of her foot and prepared to bite. Eyes widened, she kicked the rat off her foot and stumbled clumsily on a tree root.  
  
The snake and worm paused from their talk. "Did you feel that?" the worm asked. "It came from those bushes over there."  
  
The snake and worm slithered through the bush and found the little girl sprawled on the floor, trembling terribly. She turned wide, terrified eyes towards them.  
  
"Well, look what we have here, my worm friend," the snake sneered. "It seems we got our certain human to get us the Shikon Jewel." It coiled itself around the little girl and forced her to look into its eyes as it started to hypnotize her.  
  
~  
  
Kagome and Naraku quietly made their way back to the village. Every now and then, the young teen would cast a sideways glance at the hanyou, only to see him grimacing about and grasping his shoulder often. Kagome suddenly stopped walking, causing Naraku to pause also. He turned to look at her. "What is it?"  
  
"You're in pain. I've been checking up on you now and then, and I noticed how you keep on holding your shoulder like that," Kagome responded quietly. "Why?"  
  
"When that dog buried his claws into my shoulder, he had injected poison into it also. It's nothing the matter, it will heal," Naraku lied.  
  
Kagome placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly. "Yeah, right! Don't think that I don't know anything about poison! It's not something that will just _'go away'_ like a cold! It'll stay inside you, eating you alive," Kagome retorted back. "And to top it all off, you're bleeding, aren't you afraid of loosing too much blood?"  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Naraku said coldly. Yet his voice had another note to it... dazed, perhaps? Yes, he was speaking in a dazed way. Kagome felt her worry start to spread. "Naraku?? Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm _fine_." Naraku swooned a little. _'I am starting to feel a little fatigued. I will just... rest here..' _Naraku dropped to one knee. '_A_ _small rest is all I need_.'  
  
Kagome gasped and ran to his side. "Hey, you're definitely not all right! Here, let me help you up. Kiochi-san's shrine isn't _too_ far away from here. Can you walk?" Kagome slung one of his arms around her shoulder and slowly helped him up. She felt his body relax onto her. Kagome staggered under his height. '_He's so tall!!! This is going to be hard_.' Kagome, at a steady pace led the dazed Naraku towards the shrine.  
  
She looked at his face. Crimson eyes were closed, but she could tell he was still awake. She carefully led him up the stairs of the old shrine. Kiochi, who was wearing a red miko outfit, ran towards them. "Kagome-san! Naraku! What happened, you two look like a _mess_... And Naraku, you are bleeding all over the floor!" she exaggerated a bit about the bleeding-all-over-the-floor part.  
  
Kagome looked down at her turquoise miko outfit and laughed nervously at the sight. They were tattered at the sleeves and dirt was clearly shown on her white gi. "Gomen nasai, Kiochi-san, we had a little run-in with a youkai."  
  
"Yes, alright," Kiochi pulled part of Naraku's gi down to see the wound. She gasped at the sight. "What is this green substance...?" A slim finger scooped up a small amount of slick green liquid. It stung her finger and immediately she purified it, eyes widened in shock. "This type of poison... it's a type of poison only a inu youkai acquires! Dog demons only live in the western lands, in exception of Naraku..."  
  
"Naraku's a dog demon?!"  
  
"I suppose I never told you that..." Naraku announced.  
  
"Yes, he is a dog demon," Kiochi nodded. "But there is no time to speak about that! Kagome-san, you must get a few herbs from the village! And quickly! The poison inside him stays dormant for only so long, and soon it will overcome his body and paralyze him!"  
  
"_What_?" Naraku hissed.  
  
"Hurry, Kagome-san, what are you waiting for?" Kiochi said hastily. "Naraku, we will need to wash out your wound and fast. _Come_," Kiochi grabbed Naraku's arm and dragged him down the hallways of the shrine. With a determined look on her face, Kagome rushed out of the shrine and hopped onto her bike and rode to the village.  
  
~  
  
"Well, did it work?" the worm asked impatiently. The snake uncoiled itself around the little girl. "The hypnotizing effect may take a few hours to kick in," the snake hissed. "But I had told her telepathically to get us that jewel."  
  
The little girl stirred from unconsciousness. She crawled backwards away from the youkai, looking an inch away from being frightened to death. The worm cackled. "Do not worry, little girl, you will not die until you get the Shikon no Tama for us."  
  
"Yes, after you get the Shikon no Tama and give it to us, you will die a _slow_ and _painful_ death."  
  
"Oh really?" a deadpan voice asked lowly from behind them. The two slithering youkai turned around. The worm sneered. "And who are you? A weak demon, disguised in a pretty-boy humanoid form, I suppose?"  
  
The '_pretty boy_' also known as Sesshoumaru, Of the Western Lands, (but the demons didn't know that) stared up composedly at the worm that surpassed over him about a few feet. "You actually _believe_ that this girl will get you the Shikon no Tama?" he asked impassively. "I believe that your deed is extremely low, but quite suiting for trash such as yourselves." His voice hardened at the last part.  
  
"_What_ did you say?" the snake hissed angrily. "We'll break that _handsome_ little human face of yours!" The snake angrily launched itself at Sesshoumaru, who didn't move an inch. It coiled itself around his stiff body. "Feeling the pressure now?"  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the little girl, completely ignoring the fact that a snake was trying to squeeze the living life out of him. His eyes slowly traveled onto the snake, but his position did not.  
  
"Are you finished?" he asked harshly. The snake felt aggravated, tightening its grip on him. Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, felt annoyed, and an hand bolted up and encircled the snake's 'neck'. "You are wasting my time, reptile." Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered slightly over to the worm youkai that clearly flashed 'you're next'. The grip he had on the snake loosened, and the slithery thing tried to choke out apologies. "H-Have mercy!"  
  
With a small flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru flung the snake into the poison contaminated stream. "You are fortunate that I have already killed many youkai today," Sesshoumaru announced placidly, his golden eyes turning into slits. "Otherwise..."  
  
The worm let out a small gasp of horror and disappeared into the darkness, forgetting about its snake companion. Sesshoumaru's eyes dwelled on the little girl. She suddenly stood up and looked up at him curiously.  
  
"What are you doing out here in the forest?"  
  
The girl did not respond, only looked down. Sesshoumaru did not feel irritation from her lack of replies. Instead, he felt his traitorous feet walking over to her and kneeled down. He was surprised that even with himself kneeling down, he was still taller than her by more than a foot. The little girl looked up at him. "R...Rin."  
  
"Is that your name?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
The little girl nodded. Sesshoumaru slowly stood up, not wanting to startle the little girl by using his normal speed. "Return to your mother," Sesshoumaru ordered, his back turned to her. "Many different youkai appear at night, most not so considerate as myself."  
  
He was about to leave, when the little girl spoke up again. " Rin does not have a mommy."  
  
Sesshoumaru halted. He was far away from the little girl, but he still heard her ghostly whisper. "That is not my problem." He continued, attempting to ignore the girl's hoarse voice and the slightest trace of pity welling inside him.  
  
"Rin does not have a mommy and daddy, or brother," she paused, as if remembering something. "R-... My family died."  
  
Unable to resist the pull of his deeply concealed conscience, Sesshoumaru turned to face her again. "So you've been living alone then?" 

Rin nodded. 

"Whom do you live with?"  
  
"Rin lives by herself."  
  
"I see..." Sesshoumaru turned around once again, to leave. Rin felt her heart sinking. Just when she thought she had someone, they leave her. She sadly turned around also, to return to her small cave. Hopefully that sharp rock she found earlier was still there.......  
  
"You are free to follow me, if you want," the ensuring voice rolled over to her. "If you do not want to be alone anymore."  
  
The little girl suddenly broke into a smile and followed the youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard her small footsteps on the dirt. _'So she decided to follow me... interesting human. Why am I doing this in the first place?_'  
  
"What is stranger's name?" the girl asked shyly.  
  
"It is Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Hai! Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost smiled, but even if he did, it would've been a wry one. _'This little girl has manners_.' The footsteps behind him ceased. Curious on why, Sesshoumaru turned around.  
  
Rin looked different. Her eyes were glowing red, and her hair was floating. Sesshoumaru raised a brow. '_Oh yes, the snake had put a hypnotism spell on her. This will be interesting. Perhaps I will get to meet that miko who put this cursed necklace on me again_.'  
  
~  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Kagome whispered, not wanting to wake the currently asleep, or unconscious Naraku. Kiochi nodded. "Of course, but that poison that was injected into him is extremely powerful. He will not be able to get up for a few days, but he will be able to become conscious and talk a little while. Of this I might be wrong, however. He's a hanyou, so his healing might be a lot faster than what I suppose."  
  
"How was he poisoned, Kagome-san?" Kaede asked, carefully placing her tea cup down on the smooth floor.   
  
"A man named Sesshoumaru attacked me today, and Naraku saved me. I can't believe I forgot to thank him," Kagome suddenly felt guilty. "And it's all my fault Naraku's like this."  
  
"It's not your fault. Naraku will be _fine_," Kiochi laughed. "But did you say Sesshoumaru? Isn't he a prince from the western lands?" Kiochi asked, stupefied. "Why would he come all the way here to attack you?"  
  
"I believe he mistook me for _Kikyou_," Kagome uttered uncomfortably. "May I ask what affair Kikyou has with this Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kiochi stared lamely down at Naraku's face, as if hesitant to say anything. "Sesshoumaru... he is Inuyasha's brother. Inuyasha is the future Lord of the Western lands. Kikyou has been paying visits to Inuyasha for a few months now, trying to _fool_ him to think that they are deep in love. Her secret mission is to assassinate Inuyasha on the day of his crowning."

"But why?"

"That, I cannot tell you. But I'll tell you this much: Kikyou used to love Inuyasha endlessly...." Kiochi paused and sipped her tea. "A long time ago, another woman, Hitomi, from this exact same village had done this deed, to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father.  
  
I was an adolescent when Hitomi had killed Inutaisho, she came back with loaded carts filled with the lord's gold, and she looked like she had made a bet and won against the emperor himself. That night the whole village had a large celebration of the western lord's death. Kaede and Kikyou's mother, _Kanjou_, Lady _Gomeka_ and I had despised the plan to assassinate the lord, but thus, it was rendered could not be helped.  
  
Lord Inutaisho was a kind demon that was merciful. Hitomi had been in love with Inutaisho at first, but when heard of the money, she turned her love down for riches. Or at least, that is what we were and are led to believe. (there are still many loose ends to this story..)  
  
"The night the village was celebrating, the three of us, (me, Kanjou and Gomeka) were at the shrine along with all the children. The children were all playing in a small court that was part of the shrine, blissfully unaware of the corruptness happening in the village. Lady Gomeka, Kanjou, few other men and women and I were secretly sending prayers asking for forgiveness to Inutaisho for Hitomi's sinful deed. You see- Inutaisho was friends to plenty of humans -he never looked down upon us, or discouraged us or attacked us- and we were grateful for that.  
  
To our surprise, he responded. He told us that his eldest son, Sesshoumaru, was going to attack the village to avenge him. He also seemed to understand that we did not rejoice his death but mourned it. So with his spiritual energy, he created a shield around the shrine that warded off evil youkai and Sesshoumaru himself.  
  
The village was destroyed and many lives were lost. But those who had come to the shrine were protected. We have rebuilt the village, but this shrine had always remained the same," Kiochi ended her long explanation.  
  
"What about Hitomi?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Kiochi looked pale, regarding the memory with hesitation. "We found her severed head on the end of a sword. Her skin had been burned off, and her body had many deep gashes in them, made by poisonous claws. It seems that the Sesshoumaru was overcome with grief, anger, and hatred. And now, he probably learned of Kikyou and her assassination, and deems to have his revenge the second time. Although... I do not see how he could. Maybe he's simply a good judge in character."  
  
Kagome shuddered. That man that she had put a prayer bead necklace was a revenge-driven killing machine.  
  
The three of them suddenly silenced. Kagome stood up. "If you guys don't mind, I'll be taking a walk now."  
  
"Be careful, Kagome-chan," Kaede called out to her as she left.  
  
Kagome smiled at the way Kaede addressed her name. _Kagome-chan_.  
  
Kagome walked towards the village, deciding to explore a tiny bit. She breathed in the cool nighttime air as she trekked on. _'Sesshoumaru... the poor guy, losing his father like that. I'd probably do the same thing if I were in his shoes. I guess I can't blame him for attacking me. I mean, he DID think I was Kikyou. And he was only trying to protect his kid brother. That Inuyasha fellow... I wonder who he is_.'  
  
She paused when she sensed two figures coming her way. She turned around and saw only a little girl. Pushing away the thought about the other figure, she kneeled down. "Hey! What are you doing out after dark? Your mother must be worried about you."  
  
The little girl kept her head down, so Kagome couldn't really see her eyes. "Hello?"  
  
Kagome stared at the little girl, waiting for a reaction. The girl slowly brought her head up to look Kagome in the eye, who let out a startled gasp when she saw the little girl's eyes. They were glowing an intense red, like a fire! 

Letting out an inhuman growl, she grabbed at the jewel around Kagome's neck. Kagome fell backwards, taken aback by the little girl's sudden actions. 

Smirking, the girl pulled Kagome's necklace off her head and stepped back.  
  
Her crimson eyes flashed once before she suddenly disappeared in thin air, leaving behind a cloud of dust. Kagome hastily stood up. "Oh no...! The jewel... I must find it!"  
  
She was trying to sense for the jewel, when a low chuckle pulled her out of her deep concentration. She turned her head to see none other than...  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she stepped back.  
  
There he was, leaning lazily against a tree, his arms crossed. His head was bowed slightly so he could look down at her. He chuckled once more, the sound of it bitter and sardonic. "Lost the jewel already?"  
  
Kagome looked down. "I have...to...I have to find it. Do you know where the girl-" She suddenly felt the pull of the Shikon Jewel from the west. Without a word, she dashed towards the direction of the Shikon Jewel. She was stopped abruptly when she bumped into something soft. "OOMF." She looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her, obviously amused. Kagome backed up hastily.  
  
"Do you forget you do not have the safety of the Shikon Jewel with you?"  
  
"I don't care! Get out of my way, I have to get that jewel back, or else I'm done for!" the words were said more to herself than to the condescending male infront of her. She tried to step to the side but he was infront of her again. "You truly need to calm-"

"-**_Down_**!" she yelled in a forceful tone at the top of her lungs and ran, towards where her instincts was the jewel. '_Why did I take my responsibility so lightly?_'  
  
Sesshoumaru fell flat on his back, suffering degradingness but that didn't devastate his amusement. He was aware of the fact that she would cry that subduing spell, sooner or later...  
  
He propped himself up and marched nonchalantly towards the path she went.  
  
~  
  
Kagome felt uneasy as she scampered through the awfully dim forest. '_I have to get that jewel back_,' she thought frantically. At last, she reached her destination. The little girl was standing a few meters ahead of her. "You...you give that jewel back right _now_. That's not a toy- it's a big responsibility of mine, and any accidental wish can-" she noticed the desperation in her voice.  
  
The little girl stood impeccably still until finally she collapsed to the ground. Kagome's face had perplexity written all over it. Two pairs of eyes suddenly glew from a dark spot of the forest. A large 30-foot long snake suddenly appeared. "Hello, Miko... I see you've fallen into my trap."  
  
"You... you possessed the little girl?" Kagome demanded, outraged. "How could you _do_ such a thing?"  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru felt the anger vibrating from the girl. _'She is a strange one, indeed_.' He sat comfortably on a tree limb, watching the oh-so-amusing little scene.  
  
~  
  
"I have the jewel, now. You cannot stop me," the snake cackled. The snake had the jewel in a tight grip at the end of its tail. All of a sudden, he flicked his tail up. The jewel soared through the air, and the snake caught it. In its mouth.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my...- you aren't going to eat it, are you?"  
  
The snake didn't reply and just swallowed the jewel. Kagome sank to her knees like the world has ended. "NO!"  
  
The snake cackled once more, and grew about twenty feet in height and 5 feet in width. "I am famished. A little snack wouldn't hurt," the snake hissed loudly. He closed in on Kagome, poisonous saliva falling from its mouth.  
  
Kagome, overcome with loss, fell to her knees. "How can I let this happen?" she whispered. Her head was bowed low, her bangs shielding her eyes from the rest of the world. "I can't believe I failed my biggest responsibility. No, it's not over yet. The snake only swallowed the jewel."  
  
She was unaware that a certain youkai was listening to every word she was murmuring. Her head tilted up, showing tears flowing down her face. "I will not allow you to have the Shikon no Tama!! I'll tear you damn stomach if I have to!!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her colorful choice of words and was reminded of his brash little brother. He was drawn from his ponderings when the girl's aura flared.

It all happened too fast. Kagome's eyes flashed with energy, and her whole body was glowing pink. Her miko energy took shape of a bow and a single arrow. Kagome grasped the energy bow and arrow and aimed it straight at the youkai's neck. "Give back the Jewel, and I will spare your life, you little snake!"  
  
"I think NOT!" the Youkai hissed venomously. It dove forward in a blur of green and black.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed that Rin was on the grass, completely defenseless. In a blink of an eye, he came down and retrieved her from the grass and jumped back to his tree. He watched as the battle in the clearing prolonged, the unconscious little girl with him stirred, but did not wake. Sesshoumaru glanced back downward to the fascinating fight.  
  
~  
  
Kagome let the arrow fly towards the snake, colliding with its chest. The Snake gave an agonizing roar as blood poured from the opened wound. Kagome whisked another arrow and prepared to strike the snake once more, but she did not see the tail that was headed her way. She was hurled into a tree and fell unconscious. The snake threw up some fresh dark blood on the grass. "You little wench... you will die!!"  
  
It tried to launch itself at her, but failed miserably when it was hurled back about fifty yards away. Kagome's opened her eyes, feeling a great pain throbbing in her head. "I have to... get that jewel back... no matter... no matter what."  
  
Kagome limped towards the snake, grasping her sprained arm. The snake glared down at her and prepared to dive down and eat her alive.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru was convinced. She was a noble one who did not care for her life. Foolish, but brave. She is deserving of his assistance.  
  
He leapt down gracefully from his tree and walked towards the youkai. "That is enough."  
  
"It's you again!!" The snake sneered. "With the Shikon no Tama, I am one- hundred times stronger... and I will kill you where you stand!!" the snake momentarily forgot about Kagome and slithered speedily at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru sprang into the air to look the snake straight in the eye. His eyes were half-open, indicating that he was not at all threatened by the snake youkai. "You actually need a little trinket's help to gain power? Truly disgusting."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
**_END CHAPTER 4_**  
Sayonara!


	5. Jewel: Broken

**Shinjite **byRPG-girl

**Chapter V**: The Jewel Breaks

****

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back and prepared to lacerate the venomous snake. With a cruel smirk he thrusted his claws forth at the youkai, slashing its neck wide open with incredible speed. Screeching, the demon shriveled as more blood poured out of the now two wounds on his body.  
  
"Even with the Shikon Jewel, you are still _unable_ to defeat me. I am already losing interest in this battle," Sesshoumaru claimed nonchalantly, feet touching the ground. He hooked a few strands of hair behind his pointed ears, looked up calmly, and waited for the snake to bleed to death.  
  
Au contraire.  
  
Instead, the open gash Sesshoumaru had inflicted upon the scaly youkai gradually closed. Sesshoumaru tensed slightly and returned to his combat stance and narrowed his eyes. _'Why does the wound I had given him mend, yet the wound the miko had inflicted stay? It is the jewel's doing. It gives that reptile the ability to regenerate. And the only ones that can execute damage to it are probably ones with priestess powers. That girl is the solitary individual who can destroy this vile creature..._' he looked towards the direction of the girl merely to find her still unconscious. '_Wonderful. Luck is obviously on my side_.'  
  
He leapt into the air suddenly to dodge a surprise attack from the snake.  
  
"_See_? I've told you beforehand, I am a hundred times stronger than before, and nothing will get in my way!!" the snake sneered, circling the demon in intimidation.  
  
"Having the ability to regenerate is not a matter to boast about." A crack permitted the air, and a swooshing sound as a bright yellow demon whip splintered the atmosphere. "Especially if the ability was given to you by a small piece of rock." Sesshoumaru veered his right arm, the youki whip following his movement and shredding the snake demon into several large masses.  
  
The youkai appeared dead, but then, to Sesshoumaru's dismay, it slowly regenerated yet again. "Heheheheh... you cannot kill me. No matter how hard you try. Go ahead, I'll let you strike me as many times as you want."  
  
Quite irked, Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Obviously the demon believed it was toying with him. Sesshoumaru slowly raised his right hand at elbow length and looked down at it. It was covered with poison, his darkened eyes noticed before turning back to the dull-yellow eyed snake.  
  
"Agreed," he stated simply. "Foolish of you to permit to be killed so willingly."  
  
The snake smirked, or at least that was what it looked like. Its fangs gleamed in the moonlight, as well as the other teeth it had in its foul mouth. Just like Sesshoumaru had predicted, the reptile youkai thought that it was toying with the cunning dog demon.  
  
In a flurry of white and red, Sesshoumaru slashed the snake repeatedly. He could feel the adrenaline from all the carnage rushing through his veins as warm specks of blood sprayed across his face, indulging in its metallic smell.  
  
The snake on the other hand, was feeling the sensation of being stabbed by a thousand daggers, and yet it could not see its attacker moving around, inflicting damage onto it.  
  
To a human's perspective, it would have seemed as if the cuts and deep gashes were appearing on the youkai out of nowhere.... and that was only a small example of Sesshoumaru's speed.  
  
Soon, bits of the snake were falling all over the air, as well as a shower of blood, and Sesshoumaru was taking non-too-deep sadistic pleasure in it. He knew that the snake was still alive, and was also feeling each painful second of his actions- and the best part of it all was; that it would be able to regenerate yet again and Sesshoumaru could tear the snake up like paper once more, all the while enjoying its tormented pleads for mercy. But then, as all entertainment had to go to an end, he could not permit himself to relish in such sadist pleasures for too long...  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. Instantly remembering what had just happened, she jumped onto her feet and was ready to fight the snake. It was then she noticed that...  
  
**A:** Black blood and cartilage was scattered all over the clearing **B:** She had a sprained arm and leg **C:** Her arm was bleeding **D:** A strange green chunk of something, (which Kagome abruptively finds out as the snake's head) was hurling at her at full speed.  
  
In reflex, her energy bow and arrow appeared and she fired the arrow straight towards the large snakehead. It crashed into the cranium square in the middle.  
  
Kagome was thrown back at tremendous force by a strange pink light emitting from the snakehead. She squinted her eyes to obtain a better glance at the head and saw something that, figuratively speaking, ended her world the second time that night.  
  
The shambled head, which was cut in half, sloppily descended down onto the blackened grass, revealing the floating Shikon no Tama. Correction. The slowly cracking Shikon no Tama. Kagome's eyes widened as one by one, more cracks appeared in the jewel. _'It looks like it's going to explode...!_'  
  
At the sidelines, Sesshoumaru had noticed the strange pink light and turned his head slightly to see the Miko girl. She was now conscious and was staring wide eyed at the Shikon no Tama, which was floating in midair.  
  
Kagome dashed towards the Shikon no Tama, planning to reach out and grab it like mad. She clasped the cracking jewel inside both her hands and held it tight, wincing slightly from the hotness of it. The pink light still emanated from the jewel and shone through the gaps of her slim fingers.  
  
The shining light ceased for a second.  
  
Inside Kagome's hands, the Jewel began to shake uncontrollably, as if trying to get out. And unexpectedly, it shattered in her hands.  
  
Kagome's hands were forced open as hundreds- or possibly even thousands of pieces of the jewel escaped from her grip. Sharp pain came to her hands as the shards cut them, rushing out rapidly. Just before the last of the jewel shards could escape her grasp, she closed her hands again, and didn't let go. Holding the fragments of the jewel was like holding struggling piranhas, biting her at the same time.  
  
Finally the jewel shards stopped jerking uncontrollably in her hands and calmed. She carefully strained her hands open and was horrified by the display. There were countless cuts, (although they were shallow) and her hand was a bloody mess. Blinking, she could feel emptiness and disappointment brewing with her, and she let out a big, tired, unsure sigh.  
  
Suddenly not caring about the blood coursing down her arm, as well as the blood dripping down her fingers, she dropped to her knees. "It... **_shattered_**," she murmured, laughing slightly in a deranged way, "I've broken Kiochi-san's reliance on me like I have broken the jewel... I knew I couldn't be trusted with anything. _I'm such a fool_."  
  
Her eyes became blurred over as she looked down at two shards in each hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the girl, dazed and unaware of the semi-seriousness in her injuries and his presence. He smelled salt on her, (_tears obviously_) and wondered if they were tears of failure or pain from her fatalities. Perhaps a little of both.  
  
His ears picked up a small whimper. '_Rin..._' For some unknown reason he dreaded if she witnessed any of the gore that'd occurred. The girl had seen enough carnage... Unexpectedly, flashes of a haunting past came to mind, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment, then leapt up on the tree the little girl was on top of. "Rin." he said quietly, but not so low as a whisper.  
  
For a while the girl seemed frightened of him, but then realization dawned on her and she remembered who he was. "Sesshoumaru-sama...," there was uncertainty laced with her words. "Slimy thing at the end of the branch..." Rin stuttered warily, pointing at a piece of the snake at the end of the tree limb. Sesshoumaru swiftly sliced the section of the limb away with a hint of brusqueness.  
  
"Did you see anything?" he questioned her, his tone dark and serious, as if he were going to punish her if she said yes.  
  
"No. I just woke." The child tried to keep her sentences short, not feeling comfortable at the moment.  
  
He looked at her skeptically, then at the sky. "Then let us take leave."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To my domicile. It is not too far from here. Are you willing to come along? Or are you _frightened_?" his voice challenged the child, as if wanting to see her toughen up.  
  
"No, My Lord," she said, with a bit of strength. "Rin is coming with you!"  
  
Sesshomaru frowned deeply. "Why is it that you speak so much in third person?"  
  
"S-Sorry. It is a habit, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said with a slight pout.  
  
He waved her apology away, nodding slightly. "It is all right. Just refrain from doing it too much."  
  
"Yes, sir!" she said bubbly. "I cannot wait to see Sesshoumaru-sama's house!"  
  
The neutral lord then looked down on the broken miko. _'Might as well take that human with me also_,' Sesshoumaru decided. He would never admit it, but the reason was... that human fascinated him. She wasn't the most attractive female he's ever met, but her accent, brash Inuyasha-like behavior, kind heart, it was all so different to him, and he was going to find out why and how she turned out that way.  
  
He sent Rin a look that simply meant 'stay here' and bounded down from the tree and began strolling towards the strange human woman. Sensing his presence (_a bit too lately, in his standards_) she looked up at him, confused and dazed. "_Sesshoumaru_?" her voice was distant, as if she was presently in an alternative world. He didn't reply. Instead, he just locked his gaze with hers as his long tail crept behind her, preparing to grab her around the waist. She, of course, didn't notice it because she was currently drifting in space all the while looking straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
Kagome felt her head get fogged up as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
As she stared into his eyes words rang in her mind like chimes, and sounded strangely similar to Kiochi's voice.  
  
"_You've failed Kagome.... you've failed...... failed..... faaaaaaiiiilleeedd_....." the voice in her head sang in a strangely off-tune manner.  
  
They just looked at each other for a few seconds, until something warm and furry wrapped itself around her waist and immediately pulled her into the air.  
  
Blue eyes snapped extensively open as she realized that she was riding... on Sesshoumaru's tail... In the air... they were...... _flying._...?  
  
(**A/N**: _Sesshoumaru wasn't really flying, he was only doing that thing where he jumps on thin air_.)  
  
"AAAAIEE!!!!!" She squeaked, snapping back to reality. "Sesshoumaru, let me go or I'll subdue you!! Didn't you see what just happened there? I don't have time to be kidnapped then killed by a jackass demon!!"  
  
Chuckling inwardly at her display of words, Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to look back at her. "I am a dog demon, not a donkey. And in addition, if you subdue me, what will happen to _you_?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to retort something but thought about it. _'He'll plummet down towards the ground, of course... OH! And I will too_!' she suddenly became aware that her threat was an idiotic one and flushed.  
  
"Don't worry," a small voice called out to her, and she craned her neck slightly, to see over Sesshoumaru's shoulders, and saw a child... the child the demon possessed. Her eyes were no longer crimson but a chocolaty brown, and she was grinning. "Sesshoumaru-sama will take care of you." After that she said no more and turned around, and all Kagome could see of her was her brunette wild flowing hair.  
  
The girl was associated with Sesshoumaru? But... _how_?  
  
Kagome dismissed the thought and concluded that the girl she was seeing was but a figment of her hallucination.  
  
Sighing she gazed at the jewel fragments in her hands once more, then suddenly locked her hands into fists, afraid that they were going to escape her.  
  
_'I can't believe I broke it... I must tell Kiochi_..' she was pulled out of her reverie when she suddenly felt a new sensation. A sensation of light-headedness was coming to her and her arms and legs were feeling like empty bottles of soda. _'Probably from my blood loss. Oh well. At least when I die, I'd be free from all of my duties.. and worries_.' she thought, though not exactly thinking clear. _'Dying isn't all that bad... I'm just so tired_...'  
  
Her eyelids slowly drooped as her body fell limp in Sesshoumaru's tail. '_No more geometry_....' she thought, a bit insanely. '_No more cocky handsome dog demons.... just blackness... and eternal.... sleep....._'  
  
Her captor, Sesshoumaru, became aware of the girl slackening within his tail. He turned his head vaguely to see her in his peripheral vision, out cold, obviously from the blood loss. He muttered a few colorful words mentally and decided to gather speed before the young woman expires of lifeblood.

* * *

Naraku's eyes opened slowly to see the dull ceiling of an empty room. He immediately pulled himself out of the futon and swiveled his head from left to right. A single candle lit the room.  
  
No one was there, in the whole shrine, judging from the stillness. He noiselessly dressed into his normal dark apparel and walked out of the shrine hurriedly. How long was he unconscious?  
  
Looking up at the sky, he noticed that it was not sunny like the day before, but gray and dim. Not that he was complaining, he usually took a liking to dark and cool days. It was just that... something did not seem right.  
  
Naraku decided to go to the village and find Kagome, Kiochi, Kaede, or Kikyou. As he walked through a clearing by the forest, he witnessed something that greatly surprised him. People were scattered all over the place, all calling out that girl, Kagome's name. He walked towards the nearest villager with a neutral expression. "What is going on here?"  
  
"The Miko of the future has gone missing!"  
  
"Miko... Kagome?" Naraku asked unsurely.  
  
"Yes! She has been missing since the night before, when she had decided to take a walk. That was the last time Lady Kiochi or Miss Kaede has seen her!"  
  
Naraku felt confusion. 'I was out for only one single night and I miss a large amount of events,' Naraku went into deep thought, unknown of what to do. 'This is truly aggravating.'  
  
"Naraku-san!" "Onigumo-chan!" two voices called to him. His eyes casted onto two pale miko females. "Kagome is missing!" Kiochi said worriedly. "We know she couldn't have gone back to her time, because she has left her belongings here."  
  
"Hmm," his response was a dull one.  
  
"And what are you doing out of bed?!" Kaede asked abruptly. "That poison is still coursing through your veins-"  
  
"I am going to look for the miko. After all, she still has the Shikon Jewel, and the fool must've pranced around, flashing the damn thing infront of every demon she saw."  
  
"Kagome was worried about you! How could you make her sound like some moron?!" Kaede demanded, insulted for Kagome.  
  
A flash of fluster passed his expression, and Kaede had seen it. After a while, a small smile appeared upon her lithe face, and she suddenly nodded, as if understanding.  
  
"You two stay here. I will be back in tomorrow morning at latest." Naraku turned around and walked into the western parts of the forest, trying to sniff out Kagome's scent. _'These humans can't even last a day without me_,' Naraku thought, feeling aggravation once more. _'What's this_?' he reached a blackened section of the forest, evidently youkai blood. He carefully kneeled down on one knee and smelled the surroundings carefully, noticing Kagome's scent as well as Sesshoumaru's and a human child's. His left hand clenched tightly. _'Sesshoumaru... the western prince. I should have known he had stuck around. I could smell Kagome's blood around here. She is probably injured_.' It was then that he smelled something else. It smelled like power... like... _'The Shikon no Tama_?'  
  
He followed his nose and walked towards a small puddle of blood. In the center of the dark blood was a shard of the Shikon jewel, glittering brightly. Naraku, not caring about the disgusting pool of blood, hastily swiped the jewel into his right hand. A low growl emitted from his throat. "A piece of the sacred Jewel... it must have been _broken_ during this battle." He placed it into the pockets of his black kimono. "I must find that girl."  
  
Without another word, Naraku followed the trail of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's scents. "Sesshoumaru... what business does he have with that human woman?"  
  
His eyes flashed as he pictured Kagome in a dark musty dungeon. Out of the blue, an image of Sesshoumaru pinning Kagome to a wall passed his mind. She was frightened, and he was wearing a dangerous smile, a blood-lust smile....  
  
Another angry growl escaped his throat unwillingly. _'What is this new emotion I am cursed with? Am I concerned for her_?' Naraku scoffed to himself. _'Ugh. I will take no heed to these strange human emotions I have been cursed with_.'  
  
With that thought, Naraku fastened his pace, determined on retrieving Kagome and taking her back.

* * *

Sesshoumaru continued down the cold empty halls of his residence, his face as impassive and cold as the hallways themselves. He approached the room the priestess was in, planning to check up on her. For what reasons he had her in his quarters he did not know. He stopped and faced the girl's room, which the scent of blood had slightly hung over. Just as his hand reached out to touch the knob, the door opened, revealing one of the castle maids. She immediately bowed. "Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"How is she?" he asked indifferently.  
  
"We've tended to all her wounds, but... she never opened her hands so we could look at them, even in unconsciousness."  
  
"I see... leave." He said the words flatly, impolitely.  
  
A look of slight annoyance passed the other demon's face, but it was soon replaced with a smile and a shake of the head. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." The maid bowed lowly and went on her way.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the room quietly and saw the girl, now dressed in a white gi and hakama, a contemplating look on her face. She was sitting down on her futon, hugging her legs to her. She looked up slowly. "I don't see why you're keeping me here."  
  
"I do not, neither. But you will stay, none the less," he announced briefly, walking over to her and kneeling down by the futon.  
  
"I thought we were enemies. You're supposed to kill me," she said somewhat boldly, smiling up at him.  
  
"Yes I am. But you have sparked interest within me." His tone was frank, unbashful. "Things have been rather tedious in my life."  
  
She stared at him, slightly startled. "I'd have thought that you were a passive-aggressive ice block- please don't take that the wrong way and kill me- and that you were just bored with everything. So you can actually get interested? That's a first." She laughed a fake laugh.  
  
"Why is it that you do not seem so afraid of me on the outside?" he asked quietly. "Your heart is pounding incredibly fast- I assume it is because you are afraid- but you do not show it. Why?"  
  
"Because- umm..." she looked up thoughtfully. "No use cowering. Besides, I might be afraid for my life right now, but at least if I die, it's not to a scary-looking ugly ogre demon!" she strained humor into the last part of her words.  
  
"I see."  
  
Her nervous smile fell immediately after seeing his blank expression, and she heaved a heavy sigh. Her eyes traveled downwards to her fisted hands, where the remnants of the jewel remained. "I broke the Jewel... Naraku and the others will be furious," Kagome's eyes went downcast. "_He wanted it_." An image of Naraku sparked before her eyes, his lust for the jewel evident. "He'll try to kill me, but hey, I could always throw in a subduing word, ne?"  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her with a disinterested expression, and she laughed nervously, deciding to get to the point. "But... with the jewel broken, at least no youkai will be able get hold of it now, right?"  
  
He seemed to smile a bit at her naiveté. "Wrong."  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Kagome's brows knit together in confusion, and he began his explanation. "I do not know a large amount about the jewel, but I know this much: You are wrong. Obviously many a youkai will try to find the shards to empower themselves."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am saying that with a jewel shard, youkai are able to double, maybe triple their strength, depending on the size of the certain shard. That Snake youkai I, or might I say _you_ killed, was weak only because of natural elements. Even with the Shikon no Tama, most youkai are still weak. But if fallen into the wrong hands, many demons as well as mortals will die," Sesshoumaru answered. "Not that I am concerned with their deaths."  
  
"Then that means I have worsened the danger of the Shikon no Tama..." Kagome's eyes became quite watery again. "And that also means I am obliged to finding every shard."  
  
"You seem very resolute on your duty," Sesshoumaru commented, watching her face.  
  
"Of course. I have to be. My duty is a very serious one..."  
  
the two of them stayed quiet for a few minutes.  
  
Kagome took this quiet time to think. _'Naraku... I hope he is feeling well right now. And Kiochi-san and Kaede-chan must be worried about me. I will only add to their worries when I tell them about the broken Shikon Jewel. I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders right now.. This feels worse than having so many overdue homework that I lose track of them_!' a frustrated unexpected growl of her own came from her throat. "This **_sucks_**!!" 

She sighed again, shoulders slumping. _'It's not fair... why me_?'  
  
Sesshoumaru was suddenly kneeling down infront of her, his tail relaxed on the hardwood floor. Kagome wasn't startled, for she had drifted off into space again. Sesshoumaru's clawed hands snaked around her wrists and drew her attention to him.  
  
Kagome's serene blue eyes traveled to his face only to be trapped by his golden eyes. "A maid tells me you had not opened your hands, even in unconsciousness."  
  
"_And_? What of it?" Kagome asked timidly.  
  
"Are you still fearful that the fragment of the jewel you had caught will escape you, like the others had done?" he questioned mildly, referring to a bright flashback of streaming pink shards...  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Keh. It had shown no signs of attempts to escape, has it not?" Sesshoumaru abruptively let her wrists go. "_Open your hands_."  
  
Kagome nodded silently and slowly opened her two hands, exposing two shards in each. She was aware that the blood on her hand had not dried at all, but had ceased flowing. She looked up, startled, when Sesshoumaru suddenly took her right hand with one of his and brought it close to his face, as if analyzing it. The jewel that was previously in it fell to her lap unnoticedly.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his blood heat up. His youkai side was being aroused by the scent of her blood, which differed from most humans as he examined her hand. He averted his gaze and stood up, absolutely refusing the urge to lick her hand clean of the blood. "We will discuss a few more matters when you had gotten your small wounds cleaned up."  
  
He started for the door, but paused. He kept his back turned to the girl. "I never did get your name."  
  
"It's Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded meekly and left.  
  
Kagome looked out the large window of her room. The sky was gray and gloomy. _'I wonder if Naraku is looking at the exact same sky I'm looking up upon? If he is, he must be thinking about the drastic change in the weather, like I am right now..._'  
  
The shoji door slowly opened once more. Kagome turned her head to see another maid. "Lord Sesshoumaru has informed me to make sure you wear these, Kagome-sama." The shy maid almost reminded Kagome of Kaede, except with a demony twist. Her ears were pointed and there was a single blue stripe on each side of her face. Her hair was short, about ear-length, and a deep red color, and her eyes were just black depths.  
  
Smiling, the young miko looked at the clothing before her eyes. The maid was holding out a soothing white kimono with small dark shaded blue flower imprints, and a dark blue obi to match. "Thank you..."  
  
The demon maid nodded. "Do you need help in changing? I can be of assistance, if you want."  
  
"Just a little. I always seem to have a hard time tying the obi," Kagome replied sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, Lady. And, if it is not too bold, may I ask a question?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Are you a human?"  
  
Kagome paused, then turned to look at the sheepish girl. "Yes, I am." The demon girl suddenly smiled and shook her head, giggling slightly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's nothing, My Lady."  
  
Eyeing the girl warily, Kagome set the shards onto a low table. "Do you have any warm water and bandages?"  
  
"It's alright, a few maids are already coming to clean up your hands, Kagome-sama."  
  
"Nah. I think I'd rather treat my wounds by myself, though, if that's alright."  
  
"If you are sure," the maid answered.

* * *

Inuyasha paced around in the throne room, as usual. "_Damn it_, where's that brother of mine?!" he barked, not feeling like he's in a too good mood. Poor Jaken flinched at Inuyasha's tone of voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama had important business to do-"  
  
"I am right _here_," a cool voice announced. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the windowsill. "I heard your idiotic ranting from at least a mile away."  
  
"And where the hell were _you_?" Inuyasha said impatiently. "My crowning's gonna be in _two weeks_ and you suddenly go missing on me?!"  
  
"I was busy, you fool."  
  
"Oh _really_?" Inuyasha was about to say something about the crowning as he passed by Sesshoumaru, when he smelled something strange on his elder brother. "Why do I smell something sweet on you? That scent can't be human..."  
  
"So you've noticed. I am harboring two mortal girls, and you will not go near them, nor make any contact with them. Understood?"  
  
"WHAT?! I thought you hated humans! And besides, humans don't smell that good, with a few exceptions... The scent I smelled on you even topped many female youkai's scents!"  
  
"These two are different. No more questions. We have to get down to business about your crowning... there must be much planning, Inuyasha. The lords of North, East, and South are going to arrive, as well as some nobles and trusted vassals..."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. Fine, I won't peek into your affairs. You're lucky I'm not the nosy type," Inuyasha lied.  
  
"Then let's not dive into the subject," Sesshoumaru glared, his voice sharp. "Now, about the crowning..."

* * *

"Thank you so much, umm... what's your name again?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Nirana. Call whenever you need me, Lady Kagome!" The now open-minded demon girl smiled, bowed then left.  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, turning from side to side to get better view of the kimono. '_Sesshoumaru has good taste. But then again, he probably has a lot of beautiful kimonos and thought that this one was the worst looking one or something_.'  
  
She realized that the shoji door was still open, indicating that she could just stroll out unnoticed, and she did just that. However, as soon as she set foot into the hall, the temperature dropped tremendously, the atmosphere becoming clouded with demon auras. Kagome rubbed her arms unconsciously with her bandaged hands and walked down the freezing hallway, curiously looking around.  
  
'_Wow... I wonder how Sesshoumaru keeps his house so cold. He doesn't even have an air conditioner and the room temperature's below freezing point! There's nothing colder than this_,' Kagome mused, breathing out small white puffs of warm air. _'Well, maybe Sesshoumaru's gaze is colder than this, but_...'  
  
She saw a large sliding door and opened it, uncovering a beautiful warm terrace. Even with the gray skies, the small garden looked bright and full of life, sheen with beauty. A small stream, about three feet in width was flowing, and on the other side of the stream was a vast stretch of flowers.  
  
She saw a little girl in a yellow-checkered kimono staring down at a stream, her back turned to Kagome. Kagome noticed the little girl as the child who was possessed by the snake youkai. Upon sensing her presence the little girl twirled around.  
  
_'Ah. So I wasn't hallucinating from before. Could she possibly be Sesshoumaru's_....' she rapidly shook the thought out of her head. "Good morning. I'm Kagome," Kagome said as she sat down beside the little girl. "Are you the girl I saw with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes! My name is Rin. Rin...I think you're a pretty lady, Kagome-chan! I think Lord Sesshoumaru thinks that, too!"  
  
Kagome was taken aback by the suddenness of the little girl's addressing, but brushed the thought away. "I think Rin-chan is pretty, too."  
  
"Is Kagome-chan going to stay with me, Like Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Rin smiled adorably and pulled on Kagome's arm. "I-I found pretty stones nearby the stream... do you wanna see them?"  
  
"A pretty stone? Where?" Kagome asked playfully.  
  
Rin held up a small shard of the Shikon Jewel. "Rin thinks it's pretty," she said rushedly, not even bothering to correct her speech. "Rin thinks you're pretty, too, so I wants... err, I wanted to give it to you!" The little girl placed her small balled hands into Kagome's gentle soft ones and opened them. Kagome's eyes widened as two Shikon Shards were deposited into her hands. "Thank you, Rin.. These are beautiful." Kagome smiled inwardly then threw her arms open. She smiled cutely at the equally cute child. "Come ova here and give me a hug!"

"W..Why?" she asked uncertainly.

Kagome pouted. "Cause I feel like it!"  
  
Rin's grin widened as she ran forth and embraced her new-found sister. Kagome stroked the girls hair, smiling as well. "You remind me of my little brother so much, you know that? Except he'd never let me hug him like this..."  
  
When they parted from the mother/daughterly embrace, Kagome's eyes widened to see Rin sniffle and wipe a tear from her large eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she smiled through watery eyes. "It's been a while since Rin hugged someone.." Immediately the girl brightened, tears forgotten. "Kagome, do you want to pick flowers with Rin? It's for Lord Sesshoumaru. He saved me yesterday from demons, so he's my hero," she grinned toothily. "He saved you, too, so you should pick flowers for him, too."  
  
"Okay."

* * *

Naraku felt that he was getting close. Kagome's scent was getting slightly stronger with each step. Funny thing was, his dislike for this Sesshoumaru was also getting stronger with each step as well. '_Sesshoumaru... if you do anything to hurt the girl.._.' his eyes widened slightly. Hurriedly, he added in another thought. _'She needs to explain a few things to me. That's why I need her alive_.'

* * *

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Search for Shikon Shards

RPG_girl: Wahoo! I finally broke a cursed writer's block! I had some difficulties writing this chapter, but like I always say, oh well! I'll try to get the next chapter in soon, I've already finished half of it.  
  
~ Chapter VI: The Beginning of the Search for Shikon Shards  
  
Sesshoumaru's head tilted up when he sensed an all-too-familiar aura. 'Hmm. I thought he would come, sooner or later...'  
  
"Are you listening, Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Arrogant bastard," Inuyasha muttered. "I ain't repeatin' what I just said."  
  
"Fine," Sesshoumaru replied off-handedly and stood up from his sitting position on the windowsill. "Now if you would excuse me, I have other business to attend." The elder of the two bowed lowly and leapt out the window.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That guy is really full of himself," he grumbled. 'Well, at least he didn't hear me say I want to make Kikyou Mistress of the Western lands.'  
  
Inuyasha drank down the last of his sake and stood up, straightening out his red kimono. 'Now to go check out those two 'mortal girls' Sesshoumaru is 'harboring.''  
  
He walked out the large doors and smelled the air carefully. It was then he smelled two unfamiliar scents, one smelled sweet, the other smelled like flowers. 'What kind of people are these?' he wondered. He cautiously followed the scents and found himself in one of the castle gardens, one particularly he alone went into. 'So the humans decide to invade my private territory, eh?'  
  
It was then when he heard giggling and soft chuckles. Being the curious hanyou he was, he sought out where the sounds of merriment were coming from. He hid himself behind a few rose bushes and watched a little girl and another girl, about ten years older, picking flowers. His golden eyes narrowed. 'The humans decide to vandalize my territory, too?!' "Hey, you two!" he hollered, jumping out from behind the rose bush. "DON'T TOUCH THE FLOWERS!"  
  
"Ehh?" the older girl looked up at him. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know these were property."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes bulged the size of dinner plates. 'Kikyou?'  
  
~  
  
"Come on, Rin-chan! I bet there are other flower gardens here." Kagome stood up and held Rin's hand in hers. "I'm really sorry! Umm..." The young miko suddenly felt uncomfortable with the guy's staring. "We'll go now."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you..." the stranger asked unsurely. "Know someone by the name of Kikyou?"  
  
"Kikyou?" 'So this guy knows Kikyou? Then that must mean...' "You're Inuyasha?!"  
  
"The one and only," Inuyasha replied gruffly. "Do you know Kikyou or not?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, I do! I kinda resemble her, don't I?" Kagome smiled, sweatdropping. "But please don't get us mixed up with one another. So, Inuyasha, was it? You're going to be the new ruler of the Western Lands, aren't you? You look kinda too young to be a ruler to me."  
  
"Feh! Not like I had a choice," Inuyasha shot back, crossing his arms.  
  
"Okay. Sorry if I poked my nose into your business or something,"  
  
"-You sure did."  
  
"I said I was sorry. My name's Kagome. It was nice meeting you, Inuyasha- sama." Kagome and Rin cheerfully walked away from the stubborn hanyou. Inuyasha had a blank face and half-lidded eyes. "Yep. Sesshoumaru was right. They ARE different."  
  
~  
  
Kagome felt Rin huddle closer to her as they walked through a cold empty hallway. "Rin-chan, what's the matter?"  
  
"It's s-so cold here, Kagome-chan," Rin stuttered, shivering. Kagome stopped walking and picked up Rin, carrying her piggyback style. "Maybe you will be warmer that way, ne? Let's go to your room and help you sort out those flowers."  
  
Rin nodded, still shivering.  
  
Kagome smiled and strolled down the freezing hallways to Rin's room. She slid open the door and walked in, taking in the brightness and color of the room. "Sesshoumaru sure gave us comfy rooms, huh?"  
  
"Ahuh," Rin grinned back. "Sesshoumaru-sama found Rin in the woods and now Sesshoumaru-sama is Rin's new daddy. Kagome-chan, will YOU be Rin's new MOMMY?"  
  
"Ahh," Kagome laughed nervously. 'I'll just play along with her.' "Absolutely!"  
  
Rin's face brightened. "Really?!"  
  
"Yes," Kagome patted the girl on the head. Her expression hardened when she sensed something. It felt like there was something wrong. Like... something bad was going to happen.  
  
She looked down at Rin. "Rin, I'm sorry, but I must go, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Kagome nodded and left, making her way towards the entrance of the castle. 'What is this bad feeling I am sensing?' her blue eyes sparked with worry as she felt herself starting to sprint to her destination. 'Why am I worrying so much?'  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood infront of the gates to his castle, waiting patiently for the awaited guest to arrive. Finally, in a flash of black, the Hanyou, or should he say, Naraku, appeared, with an expression of inner silent anger. Sesshoumaru stood perfectly still. "I knew you would come, sooner or later," he commented lowly. "Although, I had high expectations of you dying from that poison I had injected into your system."  
  
"Well, my lord, I believe you underestimated me. Now enough with this senseless conversing and hand her over," Naraku snarled coldly. "Or shall I force you to?"  
  
"I do not wish to spill any dirty blood on the western territories, half- breed. And besides," Sesshoumaru's boa constrictor slowly unraveled around his arm. "You were no match for me then, what makes you believe..." Sesshoumaru flexed his poisonous hand, smirking. "...that you are any different today? I wish not play your games, but it cannot be helped."  
  
"Silence," Naraku drew his long katana. "I will get Kagome back," he said in the same deadpan tone Sesshoumaru uses. "Nothing will stand in my way."  
  
They charged at each other, both ready to slice and dice each other to billions of fancy pieces. Naraku swung his sword skillfully at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be dodging each attack with ease. Sesshoumaru half-smirked. "Still as inadequate as before, I see."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in alarm when Naraku suddenly disappeared from front view. He spun around and dodged the surprise attack with barely any time.  
  
"Never let your guard down, foolish dog prince. You really should not let your ego get the better of you," Naraku chuckled coldly as he jumped backwards after the barely blocked attack.  
  
"Enough," Sesshoumaru whispered icily. In a blur of black and white, the two dogs rushed charged at each other.  
  
Sesshoumaru's claws were aimed at Naraku's stomach, and Naraku's katana was aimed at Sesshoumaru's chest. Just as they were about to pull each other to oblivion...  
  
"SIT DOWN, BOYS!"  
  
The two dogs felt the prayer beads around their necks pulling them backwards, away from each other, and hurled them towards opposite directions. Sesshoumaru skidded on the hard flat ground, but his tail broke most of his fall. Naraku, however, was not so fortunate. He was pulled backwards at tremendous force, crash/falling into a tree. Wincing, he picked himself up.  
  
"What do you two think you're doing?!" Kagome yelled. "Both of you could've been killed, pulling a stunt like that," Kagome panted from exhaustion of the long run, as well as the yelling of the subduing spell. "Both... of you... could've been... killed. Look, whatever your problems are, can't you settle them over a long talk? Otherwise I would be forced to do those subduing spells again." Kagome collapsed to her knees of fatigue. 'Phew,' she mused. 'Looks like I got here in time.'  
  
Sesshoumaru and Naraku just stared at her, dumbstruck. Sesshoumaru soon regained composure. "Fine. But if that hanyou brews any more difficulties for me, I will not hesitate to take his life."  
  
"Hn. I'd like to see you try, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku retorted hotly, narrowing his amber eyes.  
  
"Don't provoke me, half breed."  
  
"Ehh, could you guys stop threatening each other all ready?" Kagome asked nervously, walking in between the two. "You guys need to discuss this over tea, whatever your problem is. But right now, I'm going to take a walk. Don't kill each other while I'm gone, okay?"  
  
They remained silent, but Kagome assumed that was a yes. She bowed and made her way to Rin's room.  
  
~  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around herself from the cold hallways. 'It looks like those two don't really like each other.. and they have so many things in common, too. Their attitudes, cold demeanors, even appearances... I don't see why people who have a lot in common do not get along,' Kagome started to dwell on something else. 'What am I going to do? I still have to collect the Shikon shards and tell Kiochi-san. Kiochi-san.. Kaede-chan, Souta, Mom, and Grandpa. I miss them all so much.'  
  
'Perhaps.. perhaps I should leave here. How could I be lounging around when there are so many important things I should be doing? How could I forget my duty to be the bearer and protector of the Shikon no Tama?'  
  
The young teen paused from her walk as she was about to pass her room. Her blue eyes slowly traveled to her room's door, and thoughts and contemplations rushed through her head. 'I'll leave. Hopefully they wouldn't notice my absence.'  
  
Her mind made up, Kagome walked into her room and changed into her washed and cleaned turquoise miko outfit. The young miko saw a bow and a basketful arrows in the far corner. She hooked the bow onto her arm and latched the container full of arrows onto her back. Her eyes wandered up to look out the large windows and pushed them open. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, for leaving without consent. I have to do this."  
  
With that sincere apology, Kagome jumped out the window and carefully climbed down the shoji walls. In a few seconds she was on the ground and was heading east, content on returning to the shrine.  
  
~  
  
Nirvana, the maid, witnessed Kagome jumping out of the window. 'Sesshoumaru- sama will not be pleased. Gomen, Kagome, but I must tell him.' She rushed out of the room, planning to tell Sesshoumaru about her escape.  
  
~  
  
Kagome ran through a strange radiant forest with red-orange leaved trees, making the forest seem like it was on fire. Kagome did not take much heed to the strange surroundings; she was too bent up on arriving at the shrine. Her eyes slightly narrowed in determination.  
  
'A youkai!' Kagome gasped when she sensed it. 'It's a strong one, too! I could feel many shards on it.. about four or five!! Oh shoot!'  
  
She stopped abruptly and looked around, grasping her bow with white knuckles. She looked around her surroundings like a lost deer. 'Oh no, where have I gotten myself into?! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize what direction I was going.'  
  
She fell to her knees, feeling helpless. Kagome's head tilted up slightly and gasped at the sight. Hair was covering many parts of the forest! And they seemed to be crawling!  
  
A cold feminine chuckle echoed through the forest.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear. "W-Who is there?! Show yourself!!"  
  
"Such pretty hair... Kagome, isn't it?"  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru and Naraku sat in an empty room with a low elevation table setting them apart. For a few minutes, the two have been glaring at each other coldly. Getting tired of glaring, the dark haired dog demon picked up the now cold tea and began to drink it down.  
  
Naraku sipped his tea, his suspicious amber eyes on Sesshoumaru.  
  
"It is not poisoned, you simple-minded fool," Sesshoumaru shot coldly. He had not touched his teacup, which was empty.  
  
"Who says I am thinking about the tea?" the dark haired hanyou retorted just as icily. Sparks flew from amber eyes to golden ones.  
  
"I would very much appreciate it if you would leave."  
  
"I would, also."  
  
"Then go, by all means," Sesshoumaru countered, holding an empty teacup in a death grip. His voice concealed much of his irritation.  
  
"Not without the girl." Naraku too had his teacup in a death grip. The glaring continued, until the shoji doors slid open in a loud, fast manner. The teacups in their grips shattered almost noiselessly.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned amber eyes towards the maid. Naraku turned his eyes to her as well.  
  
"It is Kagome-cha... I mean Kagome-sama! She left!"  
  
"What?!" The two of them hissed at the same time.  
  
~  
  
Rin finished sorting out her flowers. She had put them in color order, red with red, blue with blue, violet with violet, and so on. She smiled at her masterpiece bouquet. "Sesshoumaru-sama will love the flowers Rin made him!'  
  
She ran out of the room and down the hallways, smiling cheerfully despite the cold, the flowers in her hand.  
  
When she reached Sesshoumaru's door, she heard Sesshoumaru, a maid, and another man talking. Quietly she listened.  
  
~  
  
"How recently?" Sesshoumaru questioned heatedly, his now amber eyes seeming to radiate aggravation all over the place. The maid gulped. "A few minutes ago."  
  
'She could have not gotten far,' Sesshoumaru mused, forgetting about Naraku. 'I must find her. Does she not know many powerful youkai wander these forests? Foolish idiot.'  
  
"Leave," he dismissed the maid. Nirvana nodded and rushed out of the room, and bumped into Rin. She glanced at the little girl, muttered apologies, bowed and rushed off. Rin poked her head inside the room and saw Sesshoumaru pushing open a large window. She also saw another man with dark wavy hair. They seemed not to be aware of her presence. She watched them curiously.  
  
~  
  
"That foolish girl," Naraku muttered. "She always gets herself into some sort of danger."  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped out the large windows and noticed Naraku was following him, but did not care. He soundlessly followed Kagome's strong sweet scent, and felt agitation spread over him. 'She went through THESE parts... Where all the strongest kinds of youkai lurk. The human does not know of the danger she puts herself into.'  
  
Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and sprang from one tree to another, following the girl's scent. Naraku, however, was dashing through the forest, also following Kagome's scent.  
  
~  
  
Rin's eyes widened. "Kagome-chan is in danger?! Sesshoumaru-sama will save her, Rin knows he will!" her eyes filled with doubt and worry. "Kagome- chan... please be safe."  
  
~  
  
"Who are you and why do you have so many Shikon shards...? And how do you know my name? If you're here to steal my shards, I am not letting you!"  
  
The sky suddenly darkened, and strong winds coursed through the air.  
  
"Shikon Shards? Dear priestess, that is not all I am after." A young woman, (at least that's what it looked like) with short hair and black clothing stepped out of the darkness of the orange-leaved trees.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Your hair is so pretty," the young woman addressed simply. "It is different from the others. I would love to add it to my small collection," she slowly drew a short length sword. "I am Yura of the Hair. I'll just decapitate that little head of yours, but don't struggle, I'll only end up in getting that pretty hair stained in icky blood!"  
  
Kagome drew an arrow nervously and aimed it clumsily at the youkai. "Don't come any closer!!"  
  
"Or you'll what? Go ahead, shoot me, it wouldn't matter," Yura drawled.  
  
Kagome grunted and let the arrow sail towards the youkai, who dodged it with little luck. The arrow whisked past Yura and hit a boulder, which evaporated into dust. Yura turned her head back to Kagome's direction and glared at her. "How... how do you possess such power?!"  
  
"Practice! Don't underestimate me, sister!" Kagome felt confidence inside her building.  
  
"You..!" Yura frowned. "I'm not very fond of you, human. Perhaps I shall make you suffer before I make off with your jewel shards.. and that pretty hair of course."  
  
"No way I'm letting you have either!" Kagome aimed another bow and let it fly, grazing the youkai's cheek.  
  
Blood dripped out slowly and was gradually blown away by the strong winds. "Oh me, oh my! Such bloodlust from such a little girl!" Yura pulled out a red comb. "I shall enjoy this."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as the strange black hair that covered up the small part of the forest move at frightening speed, mainly at her. She let out a small yelp when something, which she finds out as the long black hair, yanked at the basketful of arrows on her back, tearing them from her. Then her bow was pulled from her hand by the hair.  
  
Yura stood with her hands on her hips, standing on a single strand of black hair. "Now you are unarmed. This is just too easy!"  
  
Kagome flinched when Yura suddenly appeared before her. "You scared, little girl? Let me put you out of your misery!" her dagger appeared out of nowhere. Sneering, Yura grasped the dagger and prepared to bring it down upon Kagome when a clawed hand snaked around her wrist.  
  
"None of that," a deep male voice stated in a deadpan voice.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down menacingly at the lowly female youkai, his hair whipping gracefully behind him from the wind.  
  
He mutely sliced Yura cleanly in half before she could say anything. Kagome shut her eyes tightly as he did this deed and opened them once again to see Yura's body evaporating into dust. Five shards slowly descended onto the grass.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the foolish miko, who was still tied in midair with the black strong strands of hair. "Why did you escape without my authority?"  
  
"I did what I had to do. And what I have to do is to find the shards," Kagome answered tentatively, feeling like a little girl being scolded. She bit her lip and looked down, unable to lock her gaze with Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"Perhaps you are more foolish than brave," Naraku's voice reached her ears. She turned her eyes to Naraku, who was kneeling down, picking up the fallen jewel shards. "You could have gotten your weak self killed."  
  
Kagome felt the hair around her wrists and ankles loosened and fell onto the grass. She pushed herself up so she was sprawling on the floor. "..."  
  
"Do you really believe that you are capable of finding those jewels by yourself?" Sesshoumaru reprimanded coldly. "Surely you do not."  
  
"I know, but... I've got to do something!!" Kagome retorted, her head bowed low. Her hands clenched onto the grass. "It's all my fault that the jewel broke."  
  
She stood up and looked up at both of them. "I don't want to be a burden." Then she stiffly walked over to her bow and arrows and picked them up. "Although, if it's not too much trouble," Kagome looked down at her feet shyly. She abruptively turned big hopeful eyes onto them. "Iwouldreallyappreciateitifyouhelpedme." She muttered extra fast. "Of course, you don't have to, I mean, you probably have more important business to do-"  
  
"Fine," the two inu replied flatly.  
  
"Thank you so much!!! ...Why, though? Why are you guys gonna help me?"  
  
"That is confidential," Sesshoumaru replied indifferently.  
  
"The same goes for me," was Naraku's reply.  
  
"You state that you must get back to that human village of yours, correct?" Sesshoumaru announced, "Let us not waste any time then. You go ahead, I must retrieve Rin. I am not fond of the idea of Rin being in the castle alone."  
  
"What about your brother?" Kagome piped in.  
  
"I do not trust him."  
  
"Tch. Fine."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and left with the wind to the castle. Leaving Naraku and Kagome. Kagome turned to Naraku. "Naraku? I had completely forgotten about your wound!!!! And I sat you, too. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"I assumed that you would have found out by now," Naraku carefully undid his gi, showing a woundless shoulder. "That I have fast mending abilities." His eyes traveled to her face, which was scarlet colored. He smirked and pulled his gi back on. Then he walked over to Kagome and carried her on his back. She held onto his shoulders for support as Naraku leapt into the air.  
  
"I am amused at the effect I have on you."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kagome asked, flustered. Naraku turned his head slightly to see her face, which had slight pink tints on her cheeks.  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
Kagome gasped. And felt her cheek with her right hand. It was slightly warm. 'OH NO!! AM I BLUSHING?!'  
  
~  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated soon. I'm telling you, it's all the radioactive monkeys' fault!! -_-.. *sigh* who am I kidding? About Kouga, ...I'm still thinking about it.  
  
Review responses  
  
Jenny- Here's the update! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Justareviewr- I was thinking about making Naraku and Sesshoumaru do more fighting than what was written on this chapter, but, I don't want too much blood and violence in this fic, now. I'm glad you had fun reading this!  
  
Animegirl- Of course Naraku is NOT wearing that hideous baboon suit! Why would I want to block his handsomeness with a stupid baboon pelt?! *rants on about ridiculous baboon suits* oh yeah, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Taishomaru- Wow, you really think it's good? I'm flattered! Thank you! Oh, and as you noticed, the two dogs didn't kill each other. If one of them dies, I'll die.  
  
Anonymous- Another unknown reviewer.. *shrugs* thanks for reviewing! Here is the not-so-soon update!  
  
KK- Thank you!  
  
Mar- here it is, more! I'm happy you love it.  
  
Fawnsess- *melts from puppy dog eyes* AGH! I hate puppy-dog eyes! My friends always do that to me and it WORKS. I'm sorry I couldn't update any sooner, but like I said before, it was all the radioactive monkeys' fault!  
  
Mala Valvah- Thank you for reviewing once more, Mala Valvah-sama! I am grateful! ^_^ It's an honor having a great authoress review my first story.  
  
Yuko- Thanks for reviewing yet again! I'm glad that you're glad that I like to write long chapters. Here's more!  
  
Evil Bunny- ^^; You're the second person who said that! I appreciate your affection deeply. I'm glad you enjoyed it, Evil Bunny-san!  
  
Faith- Ditto, Sess/kag fore-err... I mean... never mind! Here's the update.  
  
L O K I: T.Y.F.R.! (thank you for reviewing) I think your review just boosted my ego up a notch. (if I even have any) Don't worry, I won't tell Sesshoumaru-sama anything. He might slice me to pieces. ARIGATOU!!!!  
  
Dark Sapphire Angel: Well here's the sixth chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!  
  
~  
  
RPG_girl-  
  
I haven't updated for many moons, but don't blame me, blame the monkeys.  
  
Sayonara! 


	7. Returning Home

WARNING: Very short, very weird chapter!!  
  
Chapter VII: Returning Home  
  
Kaede sat down on a boulder, waiting for Kagome and Naraku to return. Her dark eyes were downcast in worry. "Kagome-chan, please be alright."  
  
"Kaede-san?"  
  
Kaede slowly looked down to see Kiochi holding a basketful of freshly harvested rice to her side. "Lady Kiochi, they are still not here yet."  
  
"Do not worry, child, they will come back, I know it," the soft-spoken miko replied. "Have faith in Naraku-san."  
  
"And what of the Shikon no Tama? That will surely endanger Kagome-chan!"  
  
"We can only pray for their safety... Kaede, have you seen Kikyou anywhere? I have not seen her for a while now." Kiochi carefully set down the rice and sat down on the boulder also. "Have you told her that Inuyasha-sama's brother had come here to kill her?"  
  
"Yes, I've seen her around, and yes, I told her about Sesshoumaru. Although... she did not seem the least bit alarmed.'"  
  
---Yesterday night  
  
"Kaede, have you seen Naraku-kun?" Kikyou called out to her sister, who was practicing her archery, as usual. Kaede wanted to shudder at the way Kikyou addressed Naraku. 'Naraku-KUN?' "Yes," the young soon-to-be miko replied dryly.  
  
"Well? Where has he gone?"  
  
"To go find Kagome-chan."  
  
"That girl? Ugh. I am not fond of her...," Kikyou's eyes burned with some sort of negative emotion, coldly, the drop out miko cast her dark eyes towards Kaede. "Why is he looking for her?"  
  
"Kagome-chan's been missing for quite a while. We are sure she did not go back to her time," Kaede answered, letting her arms go down to her sides. She turned to face her sister.  
  
"Do you mind telling me just what has happened that caused her to disappear and expect Naraku to come save her?"  
  
"Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru had come here to kill you. Unfortunately, he stumbled upon Kagome-chan and thought her to be you. Then he tried to kill her, and Onigumo-chan came and saved Kagome. But as a result, Sesshoumaru inflicted a wound onto Onigumo-chan's shoulder and poisoned him into unconsciousness for a while."  
  
Kikyou gasped. "Naraku-kun was hurt?!"  
  
"...Hai," Kaede cast a smug look towards Kikyou, noticing the feigned sign of worry. "Kagome-chan went to the village to retrieve some herbs for him. Later, when the herbs were given to Naraku, who was still unconscious, Kagome started to dwell in guilt, saying that it was all her fault that he was injured. She decided to take a walk to contemplate her feelings and just disappeared."  
  
"Hmph. So the girl of the future had gotten herself lost, Naraku's looking for her with a possibly still injured shoulder, and Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, had come here to kill me? Is that all?"  
  
"What? Are you not the least bit worried that he might come after you again?!"  
  
"Of course not. I will just kill him as well. I have been told to kill anyone in the way of the assassination. That includes the hanyou's brother, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I don't believe that Sesshoumaru is as vulnerable as his sibling, Kikyou. Take heed of this warning, steer clear of Sesshoumaru's direction."  
  
"I am not the least bit threatened." Kikyou cast a last cold glance towards Kaede and went on her way back to the village to have some 'friendly' conversation with a few males, yet her mind was not clear of any thoughts about Naraku, Kagome, or Sesshoumaru.  
  
---Present time  
  
Kaede looked up at the gray sky. "She wasn't the least bit alarmed..." her eyes soon had a faraway look, as she started to ponder about things. Kiochi carefully brushed her long blue-raven bangs behind her ears and jumped down from the boulder, the rice basket held firmly at her side. 'Kaede has been acting more observing lately...'  
  
She looked up at the distracted Kaede thoughtfully. 'Kaede.. you are so mature, even more so than your elder sister. But... perhaps you are growing up too fast, my child.'  
  
*  
  
Two figures sat in a small dim room. One was Kikyou, the other was a shady figure dressed in black and crimson robes. His face was not discernible, for he wore a hood that shaded almost his whole face. All that was visible was a pair of bright blue eyes coming from the dark depths.  
  
"So, Sesshoumaru had tried to kill you?"  
  
"Hai. He will corrupt your plans if he shall succeed in doing so."  
  
"I see. He thought that girl from the future was you? And what will you do about it?"  
  
"I will kill him."  
  
"Very good. I want to show you something," The shady figure stood up and walked out of the dim room. Kikyou tensed nervously, waiting for him to return. He came back in a few minutes, carrying a few arrows. He sat down on the floor across from Kikyou and set the arrows down on the low table.  
  
"These, my friend, are made of the same stone as the dagger Hitomi had used upon Inutaisho. You will not be able to eliminate Sesshoumaru very easily with a dagger, for it would prove to be too slow. These arrows had taken a few months to make."  
  
Kikyou ran a finger down the arrow's point. She had barely touched the blade, and yet a deep cut formed on her finger. She gasped in alarm. The man chuckled. "Powerful, isn't it?"  
  
Kikyou nodded silently and turned her brown eyes onto his shocking blue eyes. "I will not be able to kill Sesshoumaru alone, though. My archery skills are," Kikyou paused, embarrassment written clearly all over her face, "in poor condition, and even if I was a skilled archer, I doubt I would hit him. His speed is indescribable, after all."  
  
"Do not worry, dear Kikyou. I have a small plan for our little demon that would make it simply impossible to miss."  
  
Kikyou nodded once more and left with the arrows, although somewhat confused. The man who was now alone smirked. 'My friend, Inutaisho. How I wish you were still alive to witness the pain your noble son will go through... physically and mentally.' His bright blue eyes flashed in malevolence. 'Both your sons will die by human hands, just like you had.'  
  
~  
  
Naraku halted right infront of the shrine and looked sideways at Kagome, as if signaling her to get off his back. He was relatively surprised to see her sleeping soundlessly. Gently, the hanyou nudged her a little. She yawned. "Uhh.. we here already?"  
  
Naraku nodded as Kagome got off him.  
  
"Sorry.. the way you were running sort of lulled me to sleep or something," Kagome said sheepishly. She yawned once more. "I need to go see Kiochi and tell her what happened to the Shikon Jewel. Are you coming alo-"  
  
"Naraku-kun, you're here!" Kikyou ran out of the shrine, wearing, (to Kagome and Naraku's surprise) a miko outfit. She stopped right infront of Naraku and looked up at him worriedly. "Kaede told me everything. How is your shoulder?"  
  
Kagome smiled weakly, noticing how Kikyou was ignoring her presence entirely. 'Maybe I should leave these two alone now.' She walked up the steps of the shrine, entered, and was tackled by a blur of white and red. She looked down to see Kaede hugging her. "Kagome-chan!!! We were so worried!"  
  
"Kaede..." Kagome hugged the girl back. When they parted, Kagome nervously put her hand into her pocket, fingering a bottle that contained 11 shards. "Where is Kiochi-san?"  
  
"She's in the village, I don't she'll be back in a while. A strong monster is currently running around the village, and Lady Kiochi is tracking it down. Why do you wish to see her?"  
  
"No reason," Kagome answered shortly. 'I'll just tell her later, with Kiochi-san. Since Kiochi-san isn't going to be back for a while, I might as well go back to my time, if only for a little while. I need to see my family again.' "Kaede, I'm going back to my time for a little bit, okay? If Kiochi gets back before I get back, could you tell her where I am?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright, then! I'm sorry I'm leaving so suddenly, I really need to see my family again. I know I've only been here a few days, but I told them I'd be here for only one. They must be worried sick about me."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell Lady Kiochi everything."  
  
"Thanks, Kaede! Oh, and by the way, if you see Sesshoumaru, don't attack him, 'cause he's sorta not our enemy anymore. Bye!" with one last hug, Kagome ran out of the shrine, leaving a very confused Kaede.  
  
She ran down the wooden steps and noticed Naraku and Kikyou were no longer where she had left them. She shrugged and decided that Kaede can tell Naraku where she is. Excited on going home, Kagome began to sprint the direction of the Bone-eater's Well. 'I'm going to see them again! Mom, Grandpa, Souta... wait a minute! I forgot to tell Sesshoumaru!!' Kagome stopped running to her destination hesitantly and sighed. 'I guess my family can wait. He'll be here in a few-'  
  
An unexpected wind blew, and Sesshoumaru appeared a few yards infront of her. Kagome stared with twitching eyes. "Wow. THAT was fast."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't reply and set Rin down, who had been currently riding on his back. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she madly dashed at Kagome, who thus gets tackled the second time that day. Kagome looked down and patted the little girl in the head.  
  
Satisfied by the small gesture, Rin pulled away. "Rin was worried about Okaa-san!! Okaa-san, don't leave Sesshoumaru-sama's side, he'll protect you forever and ever!" Rin blurted, a wide, innocent smile visible on her face.  
  
Kagome twitched again at the mention of 'Okaa-san' and remembered she had agreed to be Rin's new mother.  
  
"'Okaa-san?'" Sesshoumaru queried, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ahh, I uh, agreed to be her mother, that's all," Kagome said rather too quickly. Sesshoumaru noticed this, and turned to Rin. "Rin, why did you call her 'Okaa-san?'"  
  
"Kagome-chan is Rin's Okaa-san, like Sesshoumaru-sama is Rin's Otou-san!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's cold, hard expression didn't change one bit. "Rin."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I..." 'am not your father, nor will I ever will be.' "Go play. Do not go to far."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Kagome kept her eyes on Rin, who merrily skipped away. She looked up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Look, don't take this the wrong way or anything, I just couldn't say no to the girl when she asked me to be her mother! And I bet you were going to tell her off, when she did the face."  
  
"What absurdity do you speak of?"  
  
"The puppy dog face! Although I don't think she was even trying. Admit it, she's just too cute to reprimand harshly," Kagome stated. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You already did."  
  
"Tch! You really are the arrogant type, aren't you?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Why exactly did you take in Rin?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes had a thoughtful glisten to it. 'That is a rather complicated question.' "She," Sesshoumaru paused, as if searching for the right words, "Is different. Not only is her smell, but her aura, I suppose."  
  
"I see. And what about traits?"  
  
"...traits?" Sesshoumaru was actually more than slightly but less than mildly interested in this small conversation.  
  
"You know, their personality. Personally, I think Rin's traits are extremely adorable, and that's putting it lightly."  
  
"These 'traits' as you say it, are nothing but a show of human emotion. And I believe," Sesshoumaru added coldly, "that human emotions are nothing but objects in the way. That is another quality humans contain that makes them weaker."  
  
"That's your opinion. Another question? Did you judge me by scent and aura, too?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked more thoughtful with this question than the last. "You are more.... complicated than most humans." 'Interestingly complicated, no doubt,' he added mentally.  
  
"Hey! Whaddya mean, COMPLICATED? Oi, am I annoying or something?" Kagome suddenly felt a bit self-conscious and sighed. "Oh, never mind. Each question I ask will only draw more questions."  
  
Sesshoumaru kept silent in reply, as usual. Kagome turned so her back was facing Sesshoumaru. "I'm going home, but I'll be back in two hours or so," Kagome sharply turned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru, a big smile clear on her face. "Hey, if you want, you can come with me and I'll show you where I live!"  
  
The dog demon nodded, and followed Kagome into the forest. "You do not live in the human village?"  
  
"No.."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded once more, a bit perplexed by the fact that Kagome was leading him into the forest. 'Conceivably she lives in the forest?'  
  
"Here we are!" Kagome paused from walking and turned to Sesshoumaru once more, her hand pointing at a well in the middle of the clearing they were at. "That's where I live!"  
  
"I see."  
  
"What?! You're not even the least bit surprised?!" Kagome exclaimed. She had expected to see him just a little bit astounded. "Why not?"  
  
"You fool, do you really suppose that I would actually believe you live in such a place? I have more logic than that," he lazily sauntered over to the well and looked down upon it. Thoroughly, he inhaled the aroma that hung around the well. "You've past through this well many times. In that case, this well is some sort of dimensional portal, in my theory."  
  
Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. 'Darn it!! He's right...' Scoffing, she crossed her arms and averted her gaze. "Hmph! That's a no-brainer."  
  
"What kind of dimension does this well intersect with?" he asked blankly, looking down the well once more.  
  
"The future, about 500 hundred years into. If a day passes here, then a day passes in the future also. To get through this well, I need the Shikon Jewel." Kagome took out the small bottle filled with Shikon shards. "I think it might work with shards also..." she walked over to the well and was about to jump in. "I'll be back, in two or three hours. Don't pick any fights with Naraku while I'm gone. I know how you two don't get along that much."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded once and turned to leave. Kagome jumped into the well, taking the simple nod as a confirmation.  
  
~  
  
Naraku sat down on a tree, monitoring Kikyou, who was practicing archery, trying her best to get a bulls-eye. At an average, he'd say she was very mediocre. Only two arrows had actually hit the bulls-eye, and many hit the outer ring. Some of the arrows didn't even make it to the target. Naraku wanted to yawn out of boredom. Watching her practice was as monotonous as watching absolutely nothing. Obviously uninterested, the dark haired hanyou felt his eyes slowly closing.  
  
Kikyou noticed this and felt slightly irritated. 'Naraku, you're supposed to watch me practice!!' she protested in her head. Without thinking, she aimed the arrow straight at Naraku who was napping on the tree, and shot. (Stupid, stupid attention-wanting Kikyou) As if on accident, she gasped and called out. "Naraku-kun, look out!"  
  
Opening one eye, Naraku lazily caught the arrow between his middle and forefinger. Idly, his gaze turned to Kikyou. "What was that?"  
  
"I missed. I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kikyou pouted childishly. Her hands were on her hips and she was leaning forward. He's seen that pose before... ah, yes. Kagome was the first one he'd ever seen do that. 'Is Kikyou possibly trying to imitate her?' After all, Kikyou had never acted that way before. 'Amusing. She is trying to catch my attention by feigning Kagome's personality.' He let out a small hardhearted chuckle. Kikyou in return took that chuckle to be a positive reply and continued to act inanely like Kagome.  
  
The fact that she was trying to act like Kagome was starting to pester him.  
  
With a look of annoyance, Naraku broke the arrow in his possession in half using his middle and forefinger. "That's new. You missed the target by a few yards. Possibly, you need more practice than you thought."  
  
Getting up from his sitting position, he glanced at Kikyou one more time. "Maybe you should train alone for awhile. I'm afraid if I stick around any longer I might wind up dead and lodged with arrows."  
  
Kikyou could only stare, dumbstruck, as Naraku casually walked away. 'He's starting to lose interest in me. It is that girl, Kagome's fault. After I kill this Sesshoumaru, I shall eliminate her as well, if she gets in my way any longer.'  
  
~  
  
'Why Kikyou had decided to take up on archery once more? She is a strange one, always doing things to surprise me,' Naraku thought as he walked through the green forests. 'Now to go find the girl..'  
  
~  
  
Kagome landed on the well bottom gently. She looked up and heard voices, Souta's, her Grandfather's, and her mother's. "Are you sure this will bring her back, Otou-san?"  
  
"Of course! We make a small offering to the well, and it's bound to give us back our Kagome!" replied her grandfather's voice.  
  
"Does it have to be Sake? Why can't it be one of your ancient historical artifacts? I don't think the well's an alcoholic," her mother retorted.  
  
"It's not for the well! It's for the spirits of the well. And what do you mean, 'why can't it be one of my ancient artifacts?!' Are you completely out of your mind?!"  
  
"Oh, so are you saying some piece of trash is more important than your granddaughter?!"  
  
"Could you two just be quiet and do it already?!" shouted Souta. The bickering adults stopped bickering and looked down the well.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Finally they stopped talking. Maybe I could get their attention now.' "Mo-"  
  
"O, Great Spirit of the Well, I grant you thy Rice Wine, if you would only give back my beloved Granddaughter!"  
  
Kagome felt her blood at boiling point and was about to yell something when she was suddenly drenched in liquid. 'Okay, keep it cool, girl. This is only... sake.'  
  
"MOM, GRAMPS, SOUTA, I'M DOWN HERE!!!" she roared angrily.  
  
"Kagome? Oh Kagome I was so worried!" her mother's voice called from atop the well.  
  
"I told you it would work! I should be the most powerful priest in all of Japan!" her grandfather boasted.  
  
"Oh yeah sure, you're the most powerful priest, the most powerfully freeloading priest!" her mother added hotly.  
  
"It's not MY fault there is no pay for being a priest," her Grandfather muttered. "I should be a saint for doing such good deeds for free."  
  
"You really ARE cheap! This is the first time one of your 'deeds' had worked after all. Mother was right! You could never get a decent job, she was smart for leaving you..." Mrs. Higurashi ranted on. Soon there was a big argument between Kagome's Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome sighed and slid down against the wall of the well, landing on her rear rather painfully. "Well, they weren't as worried as I thought they'd be." She sighed. 'From the way this argument looks, I won't be able to see the surface of this well for a few days."  
  
~  
  
RPG-girl:  
  
Well. This was a rather short, strange chapter. No romance or action or anything. Just a weird chapter.  
  
I've decided to let some characters from the series make an appearance. That means Shippou, Sango, Kouga, as well as our favorite little perverted monk and more. I think I'll make each character make an appearance in their own chapters. A reviewer pointed out that none of these characters, (Sango, Shippou, Miroku, etc) should be born yet. But since this is AU, they will be! ^_^  
  
Someone sent me an email yesterday, saying how I made many mistakes according to the storyline. Let me make a few things clear.  
  
1: I know Inutaisho had died sealing off Ryuukotsusei.  
  
2: I know that fluffy boa around Sesshoumaru's arm is not actually a tail, it'd just be fun to picture it as such!  
  
3: This fic is an AU. AU. AU. AU. AU. How many times do I have to repeat that?!  
  
Woo. Sorry, my fuse is kind of short because I've been having a bad day today. I'm so ashamed to be having to take it out on the lovely reviewers out there. Gomen nasai!! One of the reasons is because I got a B on an exam. B's are evil. Another reason is because my younger sibling took my very beautiful, very loved kimono to her school to show it off and got it all dirty. -_-  
  
I'll be quiet now and do the review responses!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
L o k i: Frankly, I don't know what attribute I gave him that makes him so attractive either. Maybe I gave him a little bit of Sesshoumaru's personality or something. Ahh, I love your review, L o k i-sama! Very flattering! I'm honored to be getting praise from someone who doesn't give praise easily (and of course, someone who happens to be a great fanfic writer, don't think I didn't check out your author's profile and saw all those amazing stories). I'm glad you like my story, and thank you so much!  
  
Mar: here is the update! I'm glad you love it and thank you for reviewing again!  
  
Lily1121: Here's some more! Thank you for loving this story!  
  
Cin of An Angel: ^_^ Everyone's going to make a 'cameo appearance', in case you were wondering. Inuyasha IS clueless, isn't he? Poor guy doesn't know Kikyou's going to try to kill him. He doesn't know she's been two-timing him either. Don't worry, though, good things will come his way! And, plus, do you really think the triangle between the main characters of the story is going too fast? Gomen, I'll slow down a bit! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Faith: Don't take that last review reply as a spoiler. I was merely stating that Sesshoumaru and Kagome are my favorite couple, but that doesn't mean this fic's definitely going to end up Sess/Kag. It might, but it also might NOT. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Kimusume kaoru: Here's the next chapter! It's not much, but this is it! Could I say something that's kind of out of topic? Okay, "I LOVE SANOSUKE, KENSHIN AND AOSHI!!" Ahem... sorry about that, I couldn't help it. Thank you!  
  
Anim8teen: Here's the update. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Yuma: ACK! After reading your review, I sort of snapped and typed faster. Well, at least now you wouldn't hunt me down and skin me alive... would you? Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Fawnsess: Oy, Not again!! *melts into a puddle* NOOOOO!!! Ahem. Thank you for melting those JUVENILE monkeys! And reviewing! ~  
  
RPG-girl: *Looks up at reviews* Well, from the looks of it, the machine in me that makes me say 'thank you' isn't fixed yet. I'm definitely going to put those monkeys in the timeout room. Gomen nasai for saying this, but I won't update until I at least get ten to fifteen reviews.. come on people, just ten or more reviews per chapter, okay?  
  
Sayonara! 


	8. Lecherous MonkGuy: WillYouBearMyChild?

Chapter VIII: Will You Bear My Child?  
  
Kagome was sitting down nervously, her hands clenched in fists under the table as she told her grandfather and mother her story. "...And now I have to collect all of the shards and everything."  
  
"Kagome... I'll let you go over there and get those 'shards.' If only you would visit at least once a month, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said sadly.  
  
Tension filled the room, and it was driving Kagome crazy.  
  
"I'll try, Mom. I'm so sorry," Kagome bit her lip. Her eyes traveled back and forth from her mother, to her grandfather. They had the expression Kagome hated most to see; worry. She sighed and averted her gaze down to her cooling tea. "I wish I could stay, but I really have no choice. The Shikon no Tama is my responsibility, and I have to be looking for the shards at all times."  
  
"Poor child," her Grandfather sighed forlornly. "Seems like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." With closed eyes, the old priest drank his tea.  
  
"I really don't mind having to look for the shards, actually. I have two companions to help me out," Kagome pointed out, trying to enlighten them. Then, hesitantly, she added, "It's not being able to see you guys much is what I do mind, though."  
  
"These two 'companions' of yours. Are they those two young men you told me about? The way you describe them makes them sound handsome," her mother said, obviously trying to change the 'worry' subject after noticing Kagome's discomfort with it.  
  
"Yes, they are," Kagome admitted, a small blush on her cheek. "But they are only... I'm not really sure, but I think they are my friends."  
  
More uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
  
"Well, it's been an hour already. You should prepare for this adventure of yours," Mrs. Higurashi smiled uneasily. Then she went into ultra-mother mode. "I want you to pack clean clothes, soap, towels, I guess some ramen also, three pairs of shoes, a first aid kit, some bug spray, blankets, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, some more soap, some toothpaste, a toothbrush, floss-"  
  
"Mom! I get it," Kagome grinned. "I'll go pack now."  
  
"Good!"  
  
~  
  
Naraku sat down on the steps of the shrine and watched Kaede sweeping. "So she went back to her own time?" Naraku asked stiffly. "For how long?"  
  
"She said two hours or so," Kaede replied, pausing from her sweeping. "It's been an hour since she left."  
  
"Alright, then," Naraku leaned back lazily. Kaede continued to do her chore with a small smile on her face. "So where did you find Kagome-chan?"  
  
"In a castle."  
  
"What?! A castle, you say?"  
  
"Yes. Relatively the castle that the dog prince resides in."  
  
"She was in Sesshoumaru's fortress?! Did he put her into any danger?" Kaede exclaimed, obviously worried.  
  
"No."  
  
Kaede tapped her foot impatiently. "Why do you keep on giving me such short answers?"  
  
"Why do you continue to ask questions?" Naraku shot back indolently, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Sometimes you are truly irritating, ONIGUMO-CHAN."  
  
"Thank you for the compliment," Naraku obviously enjoyed teasing the young miko. Kaede let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"So, did you hear?" Kaede asked quietly. "Some of the village men has been disappearing for some reason, you know. Some say it is Murasaki the demoness's doing."  
  
"I know no 'Murasaki.' Nor do I care who this 'Murasaki' is," Naraku replied calmly. "But you say this demoness has been abducting village men?"  
  
"Village male teens, also," Kaede added.  
  
Naraku nodded. "Hmm?" his eyes darted to a patch of bushes.  
  
Amber eyes narrowed as the hanyou smelled an slightly familiar human child getting closer. A little girl, the one that follows around Sesshoumaru, ran out of a couple of bushes towards them. "Are you the man that went with Sesshoumaru-sama to go save Okaa-san?"  
  
'Could this girl be talking about Kagome?' Naraku questioned in his mind. "Are you talking about a someone named Kagome?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"You know Kagome-chan?" Kaede interrupted somewhat tentatively. Rin looked up at the teen. "Hai!"  
  
"My name is Kaede. From the looks of it, you don't know who that man is. His name is Onigumo-chan," Kaede grinned. Noticing the glare that shot from amber eyes to hers, the young miko chuckled. "But you can call him Naraku."  
  
"Okay, Kaede-chan. Rin's name is Rin," Rin replied cheerily. She stared at Naraku for a few moments, then giggled.  
  
"What is it?" Naraku asked irritably.  
  
"Naraku-sama has long pretty hair, just like Sesshoumaru-sama," the bubbly child replied.  
  
The little girl indeed had taken Naraku and Kaede aback. What with the sudden addressing and compliments about Naraku's hair..  
  
Naraku uncomfortably grunted. "Where is Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Last time Rin left him, Rin saw Sesshoumaru-sama and Okaa-san talking in the forest," Rin answered off-handedly and looked up at the shrine. "Rin wants to see what's inside the big building. Can Rin come in?"  
  
Kaede gently set her broom aside and looked down at the little girl. "Okay. Why don't you go on ahead, and I'll catch up with you?"  
  
The little girl nodded and curiously ran into the shrine. Kaede, with amusement, turned to Naraku. "So Kagome-chan has a daughter? I wonder who the father is."  
  
Naraku scoffed. "It's obvious that girl is not Kagome's biological daughter. Their scents are too far apart."  
  
"Maybe she adopted her," Kaede smiled. "Rin seems to know this Sesshoumaru. Perhaps Sesshoumaru is her adoptive father?"  
  
"That is not a pleasant thought," Naraku retorted, his eyes turning into slits. 'Undeniably not a pleasant thought.'  
  
Kaede smirked. 'Onigumo-chan,' she mused in a singsong voice. 'I sense envy in your voice.'  
  
"And just what are you so happy about?" Naraku asked suspiciously.  
  
"When Kagome left, she told me not to worry about it if Sesshoumaru comes here. Care to explain why?"  
  
"It is a long story, best explained if Kagome was here," Naraku replied curtly.  
  
Kaede heaved out a sigh. "I never COULD get a decent answer from you, now could I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see," Kaede walked up the steps of the shrine. "Why aren't you with Kikyou?"  
  
"She is practicing her archery," he answered. "I do not want to be a distraction."  
  
Kaede nodded and continued to go on her way.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru casually walked through the forest, following Rin's flowery scent. Her aroma led him to the place he least wanted to see. It was the shrine of the village he destroyed ten years ago. To top it all off, there was Naraku, sitting on the steps. He coolly walked up to the dark haired half-breed and leveled his gaze with Naraku's amber eyes. "If you are looking for the human child," Naraku stated concisely, "She is inside this shrine."  
  
"I believe I already knew that. That is not my problem, however," Sesshoumaru stated, a hint of discomfort in his eyes. "Regrettably, I am not able to enter this place."  
  
"Oh? And why not?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's expression hardened as he recalled the memories. They were faint, for he recalled himself being taken over by his rage and youkai blood. But he could still remember. Killing all those pathetic humans from the village and slaughtering Hitomi, Inuyasha's mother with immense bloodlust.  
  
How ironic it was that he happened to meet two humans that interest him at the same village. And the shrine.. oh, yes the shrine. It seemed to ward him off for some reason. When he had tried to enter it, a strange, yet recognizable force blew him away. He never did find out why that force felt so familiar. "I had tried to enter here before."  
  
"And?"  
  
A cold look. Sesshoumaru walked past the hanyou to demonstrate. Stopping right infront of the door, Sesshoumaru reached out a hand, which was met with a strange blue static barrier. He drew his hand away from the barrier. "This Shrine wards me off."  
  
"Interesting. Do you have an idea why?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hn," Naraku smirked. "So you have been not only here, but in the village also. Destroyed it, I heard. You seem to have a mighty grudge against humanity."  
  
"Humans are such pests. No matter how many times you try to destroy them, they grow right back up in numbers," Sesshoumaru's golden irises appeared to have amber tints in them. "But the humans I abhor most are the foolish mother of Inuyasha, as well as your woman, Kikyou. My half brother's mother had, after all, killed Father."  
  
Naraku kept the smirk in place. "Your brother is rather hard headed and naïve. In my assumption, I believe you have not told him that it was you who had killed his human mother, and it is you who is planning to kill his so called 'lover.' And he still has no clue whatsoever that it was his very own mother who killed his father? Or that he is an assassination target?"  
  
"I deem he is too young and stubborn to take the truth," came a low reply. "Even if I did tell him, do you actually suppose he would believe my words?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"He already has too many problems on his hands. He is about to become a ruler at eighteen, yet he is still as I see it, an unruly teenager," Sesshoumaru stated with repulsion.  
  
~  
  
Kagome embraced her mother, Souta, and her grandfather one last time before she leaves. With somewhat teary eyes, she grasped her big yellow backpack and prepared to dive into the well. "I'll miss you guys so much," she said quietly. "I promise I'll visit as much as I can!"  
  
"Be careful out there, Kagome. Promise to take pictures there to show us?" Mrs. Higurashi wiped a tear off her cheek with a handkerchief.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Sis, take a picture of those two cool guys you were talking about, okay?" Souta said, grinning. Kagome nodded and patted Souta on the head. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa, take care," Kagome turned to jump into the well.  
  
"Goodbye, Kagome."  
  
~  
  
After the goodbyes, Kagome jumped into the well, big yellow backpack and all. She felt the usual sensation of falling through water again, then her feet touched the floor. 'Well, I'm here. Hope nothing bad happened while I was gone.'  
  
With difficulty, the modern miko climbed the vines and reached the top of the well. She pushed her heavy large backpack out and it hit the ground with a disturbing crash. Then Kagome pushed herself out of the well and plopped down on the grass. "Why do mothers have to be so darn maternal?! Jeez!"  
  
Sucking in a breath, the teen heaved up the heavy bag onto her back and started to walk towards the shrine.  
  
~  
  
"I don't see why you are all teary about not being able to see Kagome again," Grandfather Higurashi boasted with self-importance. "I could always bring her back if I give an offering to the Spirit of the Well."  
  
"Otou-san," Mrs. Higurashi said to the egotistical old fool, "Maybe if we do something else, like a human sacrifice, then maybe the well will let Kagome get back to us permanently. In fact, why don't we try that theory out right now?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi carelessly shoved Grandpa into the well, and put her hands on her hips. "Maybe the fall deflated that ego of yours!" with that, Mrs. Higurashi sauntered off with Souta. Souta looked up at his mother. "Mom, do you think he's okay?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about HIM, the only thing he bruised is his ego."  
  
"HEY!!" Grandfather Higurashi hollered from the well. "You can't do this to me! I'm your father!!"  
  
"Come on, Souta," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "You should get ready for that birthday party you have to attend."  
  
~  
  
At the village, a miko and a snake youkai stood face to face.  
  
"At last I've found you!" Kiochi looked up at the youkai, which happened to be a large, white snake with something on its forehead. Kiochi soon finds it out as a piece of the Shikon Jewel. 'Don't tell me... the jewel had broken?!'  
  
She casually fired an arrow straight at the youkai's forehead, thus ending its life in a snap. 'This demon that has been attacking the village has a piece of the Shikon jewel embedded in its forehead. Kagome-san has a lot of explaining to do.' She turned to the villagers. "The extermination is done. If you see any other youkai come here and attack, do not hesitate to come to the shrine for assistance."  
  
"Thank you, Lady Kiochi for destroying this monster. We are eternally grateful," a villager said, bowing. Kiochi nodded and turned to return to the shrine.  
  
Sighing, the graceful miko placed the shard into her pocket. She paused when she felt a familiar aura. Sesshoumaru's aura, to be exact.  
  
"He is here! The one who had injured Naraku! I must hurry back to the shrine!"  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru growled impatiently. What's taking Rin so long in there? "Just what is there to see in this ridiculous shrine? I've waited long enough."  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" came a lazy question from the hanyou.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared icily at the lounging Naraku. "Hanyou, my patience grows thin of being in your presence. Go get Rin."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" A feminine voice yelled from behind. Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the owner of the voice. Naraku stared past the ignoring demon and saw Kiochi, aiming an arrow straight at the white haired inu. "Leave these lands, right now!"  
  
Her light brown eyes narrowed. "I remember clearly what you've done ten years ago!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned malevolent golden eyes to the opposing miko. "You lived through the hell I put on your village?" he asked discourteously.  
  
"Silence! I was in this very shrine when you destroyed my village!"  
  
"So that's how many of you lived," Sesshoumaru replied thoughtfully, completely disregarding the fact that an arrow was pointed at him. "I do not wish to cause any disturbance, Shrine Maiden."  
  
"Then leave, by all means, perpetrator," Kiochi snarled and let the arrow fly at Sesshoumaru, who didn't wince or move an inch. Her arrow was stopped midway when another arrow collided with it from the side. Kiochi, evidently baffled, turned her head to see Kagome, with her bow. "Kagome-san? What is going on here?"  
  
"Kiochi-san, I'm very sorry," Kagome rushed. "A lot has happened." 'It's a good thing I got here in time. Otherwise there'd be much chaos here at the shrine.'  
  
Just then, Rin and Kaede walked out of the shrine and looked around at everyone. All eyes fell on the two girls. Kaede's cheerful expression turned worried. "...Why is everyone so quiet?"  
  
Rin ran down the stairs and hurried behind her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama. Kiochi looked very baffled, indeed. 'This child.. why does she seem fond of him?'  
  
"Kiochi-san, why don't we go inside? I'll tell you everything," Kagome promised. "Like I said before, a LOT has happened when I was gone." Kiochi nodded, dumbstruck. 'When did life become so complicated?' Kiochi mused, feeling a headache brewing from all this confusion.  
  
~  
  
Kagome told Kiochi everything, from the snake youkai, to Yura of the Hair. She also told of the broken Shikon no tama, of course.  
  
"I see," Kiochi finally recovered from her shock. "Why do you ask Sesshoumaru for help to gather the Shikon Shards? And why do you trust that man so much? Do you forget he had nearly destroyed our village at one point?"  
  
"Something just tells me he could be trusted," Kagome answered. "Although his deed was kinda crazy, he was only doing it for revenge of his father's death. I admit, I probably would've done the same thing if I were in his position," Kagome said sheepishly, looking down.  
  
"Fine. But Kagome-san," Kiochi said in her usual soft voice. "I'm afraid I will not be able to bring myself to forgive him. But I will promise I will not be hostile with him."  
  
"Thanks, Kiochi-san. He did after, all, save me from that snake Youkai," Kagome added. "And he tended to my wounds. He's a little bit nice, at least."  
  
"Perhaps some of his father's interest for humans was passed down to him."  
  
The two miko females fell silent for a while.  
  
"So you are going to be staying here often?" Kiochi started. "I see you had brought some luggage." She motioned to the big yellow back pack in the corner. Kagome laughed nervously, "Hai... If it's alright, do you mind if I can rent a small room here?"  
  
"I suppose so," Kiochi smiled. "Things will be more interesting with you around."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome smiled. "I think I should go outside now, to go see Sesshoumaru and the others. I'm glad I had the whole situation explained to you."  
  
"Me too. One more question, please."  
  
"Ask away!"  
  
"That child who calls Sesshoumaru Sesshoumaru-sama. Did Sesshoumaru ever tell you how he met her?"  
  
"I guess not," Kagome said thoughtfully. "But I'm going to attempt to find out. Her name is Rin, by the way. She's very cute, and she always surprises people by suddenly calling them 'chan' or 'sama.' She got me into being her mother."  
  
"She did, did she?" Kiochi laughed. "Sounds like she's a very cunning character."  
  
"No, just too innocent for her own good," Kagome said flatly. Kiochi laughed once more.  
  
"Let me guess, this 'innocence' is what caught Sesshoumaru?" Kiochi theorized, a playful smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, but he keeps on saying that it's because of her aura and scent," Kagome smiled. "That guy is still sort of a mystery to me..."  
  
"It was nice talking to you, Kagome-san," Kiochi handed back the bottle full of Shikon shards she had been currently observing back to Kagome. "You've found eleven so far. Here," Kiochi deposited a shard into Kagome's hand. "I found it when I exterminated a demon."  
  
"Thanks. Um, could you go outside with me? It's sort of a favor my family asked of me."  
  
"What is it?" Kiochi stood up and followed Kagome out of the Shrine. 'Her family asked for a favor? I wonder what it is..'  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They both walked out of the Shrine to see Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Kaede, and Rin waiting for them. Kagome bit her lip. 'I wish Kikyou could be here. Where could she be...? oh well, I'll just take a picture of her later.'  
  
Kagome took an instant photo-printing camera out of her pocket. "If it's okay, can I take a few pictures of you guys?" she asked casually, holding the camera in both of her hands. She strode down the steps and smiled toothily at everyone. "My family wants to see who I've met here."  
  
"Pik-churs?" Rin said, trying to sound out the word. "What's that?"  
  
"It's sort of a device that captures an image..." Kagome searched through her mind for a good explanation. "I know! Come here, Rin-chan."  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched with interest as Rin sat down on the Shrine's steps. Kagome walked infront of the little girl and straightened out her yellow- checkered kimono a bit, then backed up about five feet. "Perfect! Now look straight at the camera... good!"  
  
"Okay Rin! Smile and say.." Kagome thought for a while. Her gaze traveled all over the place, as if looking for something. Then her eyes suddenly landed on Sesshoumaru's tail, to Sesshoumaru's suspicion. Smiling slyly, she said, "Smile and say Fluffy!"  
  
At the mention of 'fluffy,' Sesshoumaru almost twitched.  
  
Rin smiled cutely. "...Fluffy!"  
  
Kagome clicked something on the 'camera' and something flashed. Sesshoumaru, taken aback by the sudden flash, almost flinched like everyone else. His eyes landed on Rin and saw her looking VERY dizzy. "Wow! Rin can see many colors, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Kagome giggled as a piece of paper came out of the 'camera.' "Oh! It turned out wonderfully!"  
  
Naraku was the first one to see the picture. His eyes widened slightly. "Impossible," he muttered. Sesshoumaru felt his curiosity get the better of him and looked. It was a very realistic painting of Rin. Very detailed, also. Kagome 'printed' another copy and gave it to Sesshoumaru. "Now you have an ever-lasting picture of your daughter!"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, though not intensely.  
  
Rin looked at a picture of herself, bewildered. "Wow, Okaa-san, will this picture really last forever?"  
  
"Of course! Only if you take good care of it, though." Kagome suddenly burst into a grin.  
  
"I have an idea," the eager teen ran back into the shrine into the room where her backpack was. Then, keenly, she dug into it and found a picture frame. Running back outside, Kagome politely took the picture from Rin and inserted it into the picture frame. "There! Now it won't get any stains or anything!"  
  
"Arigatou, Okaa-san!"  
  
"You're welcome," Kagome nodded. "Who's next?" she then added excitedly, "Kaede-chan, my good friend!"  
  
Kaede looked up shyly and nodded.  
  
"Okay, sit down right there on the steps, smile and say 'Fluffy,'" Kaede did as she was told.  
  
After Kaede and Kiochi took their pictures, Kagome set sights onto Naraku. "Oh, Naraku," she said in a melodious voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw Naraku visibly tense and chuckled.  
  
"No, thanks," Naraku said quietly and folded his arms. Kagome frowned. "Why not?! You don't have anything to worry about, you look fine," she chirped cheerily. "Come on, PLEASE?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, fine," Kagome said, looking away, yet a small smile was plastered on her childish face. 'Souta'll feel down if I don't take a picture of the two 'cool guys' for him... I'll just take a picture of you when you aren't looking, then, Naraku,' she included. "How about you Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Perhaps later," Sesshoumaru said curtly.  
  
Kagome was about to protest when she sensed it. A Shikon Shard. Maybe Kaede and Kiochi sensed it, also, for they both tensed at the same time. This shard was a big one.  
  
"A shard...!" Kagome said. "It's not too far from here!" Kagome closed her eyes to get a better focus on the shard.  
  
"Which direction?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"East! It's pretty far, about two miles away," Kagome replied carefully. "I'm not that sure, though, it's too far away to tell if it's moving or no- ahh!"  
  
In a blink of an eye, Kagome was on Sesshoumaru's back. "It is only one shard, correct?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Then we will not need much assistance. Hanyou, you can stay here," Sesshoumaru said in a low voice and leapt into the air. He kept his golden eyes on the trail.  
  
Sesshoumaru grunted. 'That smell.. a human. Could this human possibly possess a shard?' he inhaled the air more carefully.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I smell a human."  
  
"Well, DUH! There's one riding on your back!"  
  
"Fool, the being that has the shard is human," Sesshoumaru retorted, almost wanting to roll his eyes.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
~  
  
A young man named Miroku rode swiftly on his horse as he felt himself drawing closer.  
  
Miroku sighed. 'How lonely to be traveling alone, with no woman to comfort me. Won't Kami-sama answer my prayers and give me a female companion? On the positive side, I had finally caught trail of 'her.'  
  
'I shall kill her and remove the curse of the Wind tunnel from myself once and for all,' he mused stoically. He abruptively stopped when he felt another presence nearby.  
  
'It looks like someone is after me again,' he thought. "Or should I say, after you, my dear Shikon Kakera?" he said to a piece of the Shikon Jewel. 'Heh. I'm starting to talk to myself. Perhaps I am starting to lose it.'  
  
He jumped off his horse and waited for the offender to come.  
  
~  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I see him," Kagome whispered. "He IS a human!"  
  
The 'human' was a guy who looked in his late teens or early twenties, and dressed in monk clothing and had black hair tied back into a low ponytail. Sesshoumaru landed on the grass gently and observed the anonymous monk. He was standing perfectly still with his back faced to them, as if he has been awaiting their arrival.  
  
Suspiciously, the dog demon set Kagome down onto the ground and decided to let her deal with this, since he is, after all, only a human. Deciding to sit back and watch, Sesshoumaru leapt up on a tree and sat himself into a comfortable position, completely concealing his presence in the shade. Kagome looked up tentatively at Sesshoumaru. He made no reply whatsoever.  
  
Kagome sighed, walked towards the man and stopped a few feet away. Biting back the slight uncertainty that she felt, she called out to the monk. "Excuse me?"  
  
~  
  
Miroku felt heaven on ears when a beautiful maiden's melodious voice called out to him. 'Kami-sama has answered my prayers.' Truly believing this, he turned around to see, just as he expected, a beautiful maiden. She wore a green-blue miko outfit and had raven hair that rivaled flowing silk. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue so dark it appeared almost ebony. Beautiful, no doubt. She had creamy luscious skin and rosy cheeks. Or at least that's how Miroku described her in his mind.  
  
His thoughts went from adoring her beauty to slightly lecherous thoughts about her figure. 'Kami-sama, I thank you greatly!'  
  
He just gaped at her continuously, not noticing her uneasiness with his staring.  
  
~  
  
Kagome unconsciously grasped her right arm out of a sign of discomfort yet kept eye contact. "Excuse me, I noticed you have a Shiko-"  
  
The man suddenly ran forward and took her hands in his, his dark eyes filled with compassion boring into hers. "Beautiful maiden, tell me your name."  
  
Kagome slightly flushed at his closeness and pulled away hastily. "Aah, it's Kagome."  
  
"Kagome... it suits you very well," the man stepped forward took her right hand in his, and brought it up to his lips. "Just saying it sends shivers down my spine."  
  
Kagome felt her face grow beat red. 'Okay, this guy's hitting on me! Maybe he's just a creep who happened to find a sacred jewel shard!'  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned as he saw the human dare touch Kagome with his lips. 'Girl, you better know what you are doing.' He felt annoyance burning inside him. 'Just say the word and I'll come down there, slice him in half so you can take the damn shard and be over with it.'  
  
~  
  
Kagome pulled her hand away, laughing nervously. "Ah, you didn't tell me your name yet."  
  
"It is Miroku. I see that you have a couple of shards with you?"  
  
"What? How did you-"  
  
"I can feel its presence."  
  
"You can see the Shikon shards also?!"  
  
"Not from a log distance, but yes. I assume I have no chance of getting those shards from you, I suppose?"  
  
"Sorry, no........ Huh?" Kagome felt a strong wind pulling from nowhere. "What was that breeze I just felt?"  
  
Miroku raised his right hand. "I do not know why I am telling you this.. but I have been cursed."  
  
"Cursed? That's terrible! What is it?"  
  
"I have a hole in my right hand. It's not just any hole, either. It's called a wind tunnel."  
  
"A wind tunnel?"  
  
"Yes. This wind tunnel happens to suck up everything like a black hole. And the worst part of it all is; the hole gets stronger and stronger. Eventually, it will absorb me, too."  
  
"How did you get this?" Kagome asked, feeling sympathy for the poor monk.  
  
"That, I will tell you in a second. But first, may I ask you a question?"  
  
Kagome eyed the monk suspiciously. "Okay."  
  
Miroku suddenly was on his knees, grasping her hands. "Kagome... Kagome- sama, will you give me the honors and bear my child?"  
  
Kagome flushed a deeper shade of red. "Ahh, I-I. don't.."  
  
"No, she will not."  
  
Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru glaring down at both of them, obviously annoyed. "Give her the shard and I might spare your life."  
  
~  
  
Miroku sighed. So it WAS just another demon after his lovely shard. "I'm afraid I cannot."  
  
A hand snaked around the humble monk's neck. "It is not that hard. Just reach into your pocket and hand it over."  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome protested. "Let him go. You don't have to use force all the time to get what you want. Oh, you know what, never mind. Just put him down before I say the 'word.'"  
  
Hesitantly, Sesshoumaru opened his hand, causing Miroku to stumble backwards.  
  
"Can't you see he's under a traumatic curse? Don't you feel any sympathy at all?" she then turned back to Miroku. "I'm sorry about that! Miroku, this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, Miroku."  
  
When she wasn't looking, Miroku inched to Kagome's side, (much to Sesshoumaru's irritation) and patted her on the back. "Dear Kagome," he said dramatically, "are you troubled for my misfortune?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome suddenly twitched when she felt a hand gently slide down slowly against her back. Kagome squealed and blushed furiously as it reached its 'destination.' "AAAH! Get your hands off me!" Kagome cried and on reflex, slapped the monk square across the face.  
  
Sesshoumaru got in between them, Kagome safely behind him. He growled down at the human. "That was your last chance." He flexed his claws as Miroku defensively held up his staff. "Wait! Let me explain my story first!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back to Kagome for confirmation, who nodded reluctantly.  
  
With an impassive voice, Sesshoumaru lowered his claws and crossed his arms into his kimono. "Fine. But let me make this clear: I will personally amputate those repulsive hands of yours if they lay upon her again. Understand?"  
  
Miroku smiled and bowed courteously. "Forgive me for my earlier actions. I cannot help it when there is a beautiful woman nearby." He tried to walk past Sesshoumaru to get closer to Kagome but was stopped when a fluffy...tail blocked his path. It twitched suspiciously. "You will not get past here, monk," Sesshoumaru informed. "So say what you have to say where you stand."  
  
Miroku blinked and nodded. "Okay.. where to start..."  
  
A long time ago, my grandfather, a humble monk, had come around some unknown parts after assisting a village in need. It was then when he had heard a melodious voice from deep into the forest.  
  
He followed the voice and wound up in a strange cave- inside that cave happened to be an extremely beautiful maiden. This maiden turns out to be a demoness who lure males, both youkai and human alike, and toys with them for a little while.  
  
Then afterwards turns them into her servants. Some say she devours some of them.  
  
However, for some reason she didn't attract my grandfather, and was furious. Grandfather finds out she's a demoness and tries to escape her, but... in an attempt to escape, he must pass through a horde of zombie men. Amazingly, he was able to escape her clutches and said horde of zombie men.  
  
But just as he was about to fully escape from her, she transformed into some sort of octopus like being, and pierced Grandfather's hand with one of her tentacles.  
  
He managed to slice the tentacle off and ran for his life, but the next day he noticed a strange draft coming from his wound. His wound turns completely black and starts to drain everything.  
  
That very same day, a strange voice said to him; 'the hole in your hand is no ordinary hole. It will get stronger and larger, until it is strong enough to devour YOU. The only way to get rid of this curse is to pass it down to a descendant, or if I die. Also, as a part of the curse, each of your children will be male.'  
  
My grandfather returned to the cave in attempt to kill her, but found that she has changed her location. Ever since then, Murasaki the demoness has been moving to different places. As you can see, ever since then it has always been a family mission; to track down Murasaki and kill her. Sources lead me to this place, telling me that she resides here," Miroku ended.  
  
"How do you know?" Kagome questioned curiously.  
  
"I've heard that male villagers have gone missing," Miroku stated.  
  
"Why do you need that shard?" the miko pressed on.  
  
"Murasaki has heard of the breaking of the Shikon no Tama, and also has been collecting some shards of her own by making village men forage for them."  
  
"That's horrible," Kagome frowned. With a determined look Kagome pushed past Sesshoumaru's tail. "You know what?! That demoness gives the female gender a bad name!" her serious face turned soft. "We'll help you defeat this demoness!"  
  
"Actually, that is not the only way you can help me."  
  
"Hmm? Then what can I do for you?"  
  
"Will you bear me a child?"  
  
Before Kagome could even say anything, Sesshoumaru's tail constricted around her middle and she was in the air. Glaring at Sesshoumaru, Kagome began to struggle against Sesshoumaru's hold to no avail. The feathery boa constrictor only tightened. "Oww! Sesshoumaru, put me down," she huffed. Sesshoumaru stared up at her coolly. "This lecherous character is not worth talking to."  
  
"Oh, I see," Miroku interrupted their small quarrel. "Please forgive me. I did not know she was your woman, or mate as you dog demons like to call it. Who knows, perhaps you already HAVE mated."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't budge an inch and felt heat radiating from Kagome. His eyes wandered up to see Kagome with a blush creeping up her cheeks. He bit back a chuckle.  
  
"Listen, MIROKU, we have never mated nor are we mates nor am I his woman!!!" Kagome raged, her cheeks growing rosier with each interesting word.  
  
"Then you WILL bear my child?" Miroku said hopefully.  
  
"No, she will NOT," Sesshoumaru snarled somewhat possessively, unconsciously tightening his grip on Kagome.  
  
"I don't get you people," Miroku muttered, throwing his arms in the air out of frustration.  
  
~  
  
RPG-girl: Threw in a little bit of humor in there. Poor Kagome's in a fluffy boa constrictor's death grip... although I wouldn't mind taking her place. ^_____^  
  
Oi, this has GOT to be the longest chapter ever. By that I mean five thousand, eight hundred, something words. And it took me two days to type it. TWO DAYS. To tell you the truth, I had much fun typing this chapter.  
  
Yay! I got MORE than ten reviews. Thank you, everyone, for coping with my selfish needs for reviews! If I didn't respond to a review I swear to Kami- sama I'll respond next chapter!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Cherry-wolf-blossom: Thank you, here's some more!  
  
Suki- I found your review flattering! And yes, you already DID review, not that I mind. Thank you very much, Suki-san!  
  
Sith- Here's the update, I glad you love it!  
  
Kimusume kaoru- I think your review got me some more readers! Arigatou, kimusume kaoru-dono! Your review made me think a little bit higher of myself!  
  
Anim8teen- I hope you found this chapter interesting. Thank you!  
  
Strawberrycream16- Thank you!  
  
Jenifa- Looks like I DID get ten reviews, even more. ^_^  
  
Yuma- I'm glad you didn't think that last chapter was weird.  
  
dragonruler212- A's are something we agree on. *nods* Yes, B's are evil! :D Anyway, thank you for reviewing!  
  
mar- Here's more! Thank you.  
  
Hinoke- Another flattering review! (actually all reviews flatter me) Thank you, Hinoke-san.  
  
Faith- I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing again!  
  
~  
  
RPG-girl: Well, I guess I'll see you whenever. I'll update as soon as I get the next chapter done. Please review after you read the sayonara sign or I'll sick my pet radioactive monkeys on you.  
  
Sayonara! 


	9. Murasaki the Demoness

Chapter IX: Murasaki, the Demoness  
  
~  
  
A surreal maiden with flowing emerald hair and violet eyes, hence the name Murasaki fix her eyes over a spy sphere, where she maintained a close eye on Miroku. She was dressed in a kimono made of silk and an obi consisting of golden patterns, and bore a tall staff that displayed a bloodied skull of a female at the top.  
  
With a twisted smile upon her pretty face, she monitored Miroku and the two individuals he conversed so off-handedly with.  
  
"So my dear Miroku is asking that silly child bearing question of his once again," she chuckled coldly. 'When will he learn?' "Ooh, and this girl happens to bear eleven, no, twelve Shikon no Kakera? Oh... and who is this?"  
  
Her violet eyes darted to another figure inside the spy sphere. White- silver hair, golden eyes, attractively cold demeanor...  
  
She licked her lips in anticipation as she watched another male, youkai, to be exact, suddenly pull the girl Miroku was talking to into his tail. "Could it be... yes, it is! It is Sesshoumaru, the most powerful, not to mention gorgeous youkai male in all of the western territories!" Her eyes lit up in a negative manner. "He shall be mine," she stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
  
A male cat youkai ran towards her and groveled at her feet. Then he turned shiny green eyes towards the demoness. "Murasaki-sama! The men have found more shards for you, O Beautiful Goddess." He held out his hands, and in them were several countless shards.  
  
"Good boy," Murasaki cooed, kneeling down and patting the male on the head. "For this, I shall reward you greatly."  
  
"Murasaki-sama," another male called to her. It happened to be a tiger youkai with humanlike features.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"It is the girl from the Demon Exterminator's Village, Sango, my lady. She is on her way here, and is very close by."  
  
"I say let her get close by," Murasaki chortled wickedly. "I shall eliminate her along with that insignificant monk. After I get those jewel shards from the girl, of course."  
  
~  
  
"Look, there is no way I can bear your child," Kagome said irritably, still in Sesshoumaru's grip. "But we can help you destroy this demoness. Besides," Kagome turned her attention towards Sesshoumaru swiftly. "He says that Murasaki's been collecting shards, right? So this is somewhat OUR business. We have to get those shards!"  
  
"I'm afraid it will not be an easy feat to destroy Murasaki. At least for you, Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku stated as a matter-of-factly. "No human nor demon male can resist her feminine charms, no matter how strong. Although I don't think it's only her beauty that lures men into her grasps. Some say she uses her melodious yet hypnotic voice to lure some in. She also uses some sort of enticing spell. However, she does not affect ME."  
  
The white dog demon tensed as he tried to keep his patience with the irritating monk at bay. Kagome witnessed his aggravation and fidgeted nervously. "Sesshoumaru isn't like that, Miroku."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Hey, err, can I make a suggestion?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Maybe you should make a plan before just barging into this Murasaki's territory. If you come with us, I'll introduce you to a couple of people that can help us fight Murasaki."  
  
"As I've said before, no man is immune to Murasaki the demoness, Kagome- sama. Your attempts at helping me would be futile," Miroku replied distressfully.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think that would happen."  
  
A disturbing grin formed on his face. Beaming, Miroku looked up at Kagome, who was still wrapped in Sesshoumaru's tail. "Oh, I see what you're getting at. You have female companions that can fight? Interesting."  
  
"Well, actually the people I'm talking about aren't all women, there's one guy, his name's Na-"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he turned to leave with Kagome still in his tail. Kagome frowned. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, I'm not done talking to him yet!"  
  
"That monk is nothing but a human who deserves that curse," Sesshoumaru announced flatly.  
  
"Even if that's true, the shards-!"  
  
Sesshoumaru halted and turned so he was standing face to face with the girl in his tail. "Fine. But if he causes any more distracting moves, I will not hesitate to rid the world of him."  
  
Kagome burst into a grin. "You don't have to. We can trust Miroku."  
  
"You are too trusting for your own good, are you aware of that?" Sesshoumaru said as he unraveled his tail from Kagome. She firmly landed on the grass. Smiling one last time directly towards Sesshoumaru, Kagome turned to Miroku, who was a few yards away. "Miroku! Follow us, okay?" she hollered at him.  
  
Miroku nodded from afar and was on his horse in a heartbeat. "Mind telling me where we are going?" he hollered back.  
  
"A nearby shrine. Do you think you can you keep up with Sesshoumaru's pace?"  
  
"Of course," Miroku smirked.  
  
Kagome nodded and climbed atop Sesshoumaru's back. Then the dog demon sprang into the air like before. Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Why do you always want to assist many?"  
  
"I don't know. It would go against my nature not to. And besides," Kagome stated as a matter-of-factly, "Like my mother says, you don't need a reason to help someone."  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru leapt through the air in silence, thinking about that Miroku character. 'He's a strange human. His aura differs greatly from other humans. He seems like a respectful one. Respectful, yet perverse,' his eyes half-lidded. 'I did mean my words when I told him I'd amputate his lecherous hands if he touched her again,' Sesshoumaru stole a glance of the childish teen behind him. ''Trust' will obviously be the death of this miko.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a disturbingly pleasurable sensation on his tail. Resisting the urge to shiver in delight, the taiyoukai turned his head questionably to see Kagome running her hands down his tail aggravatingly (not to mention delightfully) slowly. A low unwanted growl emitted from his throat as Kagome continued to absentmindedly stroke his tail. He didn't realize that his eyes were starting to fog over with red.  
  
~  
  
Kagome paused from stroking when she noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her in an unusual way. She feebly withdrew her hands. "Oops! Sorry, my hands sorta have a mind of their own."  
  
Kagome turned her face away, staring at a cloud. 'I thought dogs liked to be petted,' she mused, trying to look fascinated with the shapeless clouds. Sesshoumaru saw right through her feigned act of attempts to look deep in thought and half smirked.  
  
"Interesting clouds, are they not?"  
  
"Huh-? Oh, y-yeah, very interesting," Kagome replied, grinning nervously. "Uhh, see that one's shaped like a... cloud."  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled and turned his attention straight ahead. 'What a strange girl. I am not surprised as to why my interest in her has not died out yet. What effect does she have on me?'  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru pronounced her name out in the open. 'Did I just say her name out loud?' He heard the person of his thoughts gasp in alarm and turned his head once more to get a good look at the bewildered miko. "What is it?"  
  
"That's the first time you said my name," Kagome replied, a soft expression laid upon her pristine face. 'He actually said my name!' "That's amazing," she muttered.  
  
"You thought I was not capable of saying your name?" Sesshoumaru queried, a hint of annoyance in his voice. His eyes were slightly narrowed.  
  
"No, no, of course not! It's just that I think you're starting to like me as a friend, is all," Kagome gushed hastily. "What I mean to say is... thank you."  
  
"For saying your name?" Sesshoumaru pressed on, a brow raised.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Your really are strange."  
  
"I know," Kagome murmured, suddenly burying her face into Sesshoumaru's tail. "Hey, Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Did anyone ever tell you your tail's soft and cuddly?"  
  
Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be taken aback. "No."  
  
"Well, it is."  
  
"Thank you for informing me of that," he replied somewhat sardonically. "Now get your face out of it before I drop you."  
  
"Feh," Kagome scoffed playfully, getting her face out of his tail and sticking her tongue out at him. "You're a big meanie."  
  
~  
  
Naraku impatiently looked up at the orange sky as he sat on the steps of the shrine, waiting for the two shard hunters to return. 'They should be here by now. Is the youkai that holds that certain shard really all that strong?'  
  
"Onigumo-chan?"  
  
Naraku turned to none other than Kaede, and asked boredly, "What do you want?"  
  
"You don't have to worry so much. Kagome will be fine if she is with Sesshoumaru," the young miko pointed out. "In fact, there they are, now!"  
  
Naraku turned his head to see Sesshoumaru landing right infront of them, Kagome on his back. The white haired hanyou carefully set Kagome onto the firm ground. Dusting herself out, Kagome smiled cheerfully. "Kaede-chan! Naraku! Don't tell me you guys have been waiting for us this who time?"  
  
"Not me. Onigumo-chan has," Kaede answered, returning a smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes monitored the area. "Where's Rin?"  
  
"She's taking a nap in the shrine."  
  
Just as Kaede was going to say something else, another presence invaded the area. It was a none-too-familiar human presence. A man on a horse galloped towards them, a monk to be exact. Kaede looked up curiously at Kagome. "Kagome-chan, do you know this man?"  
  
"Just met him," Kagome answered shortly as the monk departed from his horse. The young monk walked towards Kaede. "Hello there, young lady. My name is Miroku."  
  
Kaede nodded. "It's Kaede."  
  
"Pleasure meeting you, Kaede-san. Do you have an older sister?" he queried with utmost seriousness. His hands, Kagome noticed, were placed firmly on Kaede's shoulders. Almost off-handedly, Kaede brushed them off.  
  
Sesshoumaru sent a glare towards Miroku that did NOT go unnoticed. Naraku noticed the glare and glanced suspiciously at the monk. "Why do you wish to know?"  
  
"Just curious," Miroku responded in an innocent voice. "I never had any thought whatsoever as to why."  
  
Naraku scoffed and turned to Kagome. "You should not take in strays. Kami- sama knows where they have been."  
  
"Naraku, don't be so mean! I decided we would help Miroku-san with a problem of his," Kagome replied. "Besides, his problem is sorta ours, because his problem has something to do with Shikon shards."  
  
"Shards?" a calm voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Kiochi in a white gi and dark blue hakama. A bow was latched onto her right arm. "May I ask who this man is?"  
  
Miroku almost immediately had that disturbing grin on his face again. "I am Miroku," he answered politely.  
  
~  
  
'She's a little bit older than I am, but still radiant and beautiful,' Miroku mused. "May I have the honor of hearing your name?" he asked a little too politely this time, all the while scooting a little bit closer.  
  
"It is Kiochi. Nice to meet y-" Kiochi gasped as a hand touched forbidden territory. Slowly, she looked Miroku straight in the face and saw the most serious expression she has ever seen in her entire life.  
  
In a flash Miroku was on the ground, twitching with a bright red handprint across his face as well as a lump on his head (courtesy of Sesshoumaru)  
  
Kiochi crossed her arms and turned her back on the monk, trying to hide the angry violated blush creeping up her cheeks. "Kaede-san! Come, you have another lesson in miko training starting briefly."  
  
Putting much effort into stifling barely concealed giggles, Kaede followed the fuming miko to go training.  
  
~  
  
'Well, there goes our chance of getting help. Miroku just HAD to act all Miroku-like.' Kagome admitted in her mind that Miroku was a lecherous character, just as Sesshoumaru had theorized. She saw Sesshoumaru look down at the broken monk in revulsion.  
  
"If I see you commit anymore perverse actions, I will sever your hands and grate out your eyes," the taiyoukai said slowly. "You are disgusting."  
  
~  
  
Kaede and Kiochi walked down the forest towards the village. Kaede looked up thoughtfully at Kiochi. "Lady Kiochi, are you still angry?"  
  
"Of course not," Kiochi huffed. "But how could Kagome-san bring such a... such a character to Shrine grounds?! It's preposterous!"  
  
"He's a monk, Kiochi-sensei," Kaede answered sheepishly. "Preferably a hormonal one, at that."  
  
"I cannot argue with that fact," Kiochi replied flatly. "'I'll just forget that little incident ever happened... hey, what is that?"  
  
Kaede's eyes wandered to where Kiochi was motioning to. "The village men...!"  
  
There the village men were, all walking in a big group like a herd of sheep. "Look at their eyes, Lady Kiochi! They're fogged over with purple!"  
  
"Kaede, run back to the shrine and get Kagome and her friends. This is Murasaki the Demoness's doing, I am sure of it."  
  
"What about you, Lady Kiochi?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I am going to follow the men," Kiochi replied shortly. "Enough talking and go get them!"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
Kiochi said no more and sped cunningly behind the group of hypnotized men. ~  
  
Miroku smiled feebly and stood on his feet. "I told you before, I cannot help it when there are beautiful women around."  
  
Kagome's eyes traveled onto Naraku, who had a small grin that indicated he was highly amused. He noticed her eyes on him and looked over at her. "Interesting character you've found in the woods."  
  
"You don't say," Kagome replied bluntly, walking over to Naraku and sitting beside him on the steps of the shrine. "Did you know he has a curse? See his right hand?"  
  
Naraku nodded. "What about it? Has he molested some demoness and gotten his hand cursed for doing so?"  
  
"Well, it's something like that. He DID get it from a demoness but not like that. That curse is sort of a family curse."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Miroku's grandfather came across a beautiful maiden named Murasaki. Turns out this beautiful maiden is a demoness who lures and devours males. For some reason Miroku's grandfather was not affected by the demoness's seduction, causing Murasaki to get all mad and pierced his hand with one of her tentacles," Kagome summarized. Her eyes strayed to Naraku's face, waiting for some sort of reply.  
  
An introspective expression crossed his face, then turned into realization. "This Murasaki you tell me of," Naraku announced thoughtfully, "I believe I have heard of her before, through Kaede. She has been kidnapping men from nearby villages. It is only a matter of time before she decides to raid this village."  
  
"I say let her," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "What is the purpose of saving this vile village, anyway?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. 'This guy really doesn't have a heart at all, does he?' "Just keep your mind on retrieving the shards instead of saving the village, okay?"  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!"  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see Kaede, her face pale. "Kagome-chan, I was going back to the village to get my arrows and I saw all the men walk in one big group into the forest!! Their eyes were clouded in violet!"  
  
"Where is Kiochi?" Naraku questioned.  
  
"She just went after them," Kaede said hysterically. "Please, you must help!"  
  
"Shh, Kaede," Kagome replied softly, trying to calm the thirteen-year-old. "Let me get a bow and a couple of arrows from the shrine, then tell us where they went."  
  
~  
  
"They went through here," Kaede indicated quietly, leading them where she last saw Kiochi.  
  
"Kaede-chan, we'll go after Murasaki," Kagome inquired the young teen. "I need you to stay in the shrine and look after Rin-chan, okay? I promise we'll be back."  
  
"Hai... good luck."  
  
"Arigatou. See you later."  
  
Kaede stood and watched Kagome climbed atop Naraku and Miroku on his horse.  
  
"Kaede-chan, take care of yourself and Rin!"  
  
"Okay, you too!" Kaede cried out as the four disappeared into the forest. 'I hope everything turns out alright.'  
  
~  
  
The dark forest seemed to get darker by the second. The black deceased looking trees seemed to tower higher and higher everytime she would steal a glance at the sky, and the feeling of being watched had gotten stronger. Two figures rested in a dark clearing, extremely on the alert. One was a young woman who wore a black and dark magenta ninja clothing and sported a mask worn over her mouth and nose. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and red markings were evident on her eyelids. She was leaning against a tree, resting from fatigue. The journey and strange bad atmosphere was quickly wasting away her energy.  
  
Next to her a large fiery vanilla colored cat scanned the area for any suspicious looking objects and relaxed when she didn't see any. She rested her head onto her front paws.  
  
'I'm close, I can feel it. Father, uncle... I will save you, and also everyone else!' a young demon exterminator swore secretly. She lowered her head to speak into her large feline companion's ear. "Kirara, I know how tired you are, but we must keep alert. We can only hope that Murasaki has not devoured our family and friends yet."  
  
Kirara nodded and growled lowly in response.  
  
"Good girl," the demon huntress smiled half-heartedly. She rested a hand upon her stomach and felt something wet. She raised her hand to her face to see it covered with crimson liquid. "Heh.. I didn't know I received a wound from the last battle."  
  
Kirara nuzzled her head into the young exterminator's leg affectionately.  
  
"Kirara, I'll be fine. I will stay alive until I destroy Murasaki and save father and uncle." A hand reached to stroke the feline just as affectionately.  
  
~  
  
"Do you feel that?" Miroku asked as he sped through the forest on his stallion. "There's a negative energy aloof. It is as if the air is running out of oxygen."  
  
Naraku, who was a few yards across from Miroku with Kagome on his back, nodded. "Yes, we'd best be on guard."  
  
~  
  
Leaping from one tree branch to another, Sesshoumaru was a few yards ahead. His head snapped up in alert when he smelled a human and some sort of youkai. He followed the scent and stopped abruptively, to see a young woman sitting down by a tree and a feline sitting faithfully next to her. A large bone-like boomerang was rested next to them. The scent of blood hung over the air heavily.  
  
His eyes fanned over the area, careful not to rouse the resting beings.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," the lecher of a monk's voice called to him. "Why have you stopped?"  
  
Sesshoumaru bit back a low growl as the human girl's eyes snapped open in surprise, landing directly on him. She reached for her boomerang and was on her feet in a flash.  
  
"You! Are you one of Murasaki's henchmen?!"  
  
~  
  
RPG-girl:  
  
*walks from behind a tree* Well, hello everyone, it's great to see yo- (screams like a school girl as she barely dodges Hinoke's very big and very destructive mallet.)  
  
Gomen nasai for the not so soon update. See, I just got the fifth Harry Potter book from a bookstore, and I was so glued into it I couldn't stop reading it for 4 days. -_- But I can see you readers never take excuses, so I'll be quiet and do the responses.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Hinoke: Well, here it is. Hope it wasn't late or anything. (dodges mallet) Well that answers my question. Ack! (the authoress doesn't dodge the mallet this time and gets beat to a pulp) O-Ouch.. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Dragonruler121: Why, thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well.  
  
Clow Angel: Well, Miroku can't act all lecherous around Kagome anymore because Sesshoumaru-sama would slice him into a million fancy pieces. If Naraku witnessed Miroku act like that towards Kagome, though, he would probably do the same thing. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Evil Bunny: I agree. (nods) But I must say she's pretty lucky she's surrounded by gorgeous men. Gorgeous, yet possessive and perverted.  
  
Suki: Here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it. Now it's your turn to place a lovely review up for my story.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thank you! ^_^;  
  
Rina-istorlle: Thank you. I'm glad you think my story is original.  
  
Yuko: I liked the last chapter a lot, too. I had lots of fun typing it. Here's chapter nine, Yuko-san!  
  
Cj: I'm flattered! Thank you, and I'll put the next chapter up soon.  
  
Duke of spades: I love your review, it was... amusing. ^_^ I love the villains, too. I hate it when people design villains and make them look so prettyboy-ish. Good luck with trying to get into college, TTFN!  
  
LovelyLioness57: Yay! Thank you for adding this to your favorites. I'm sorry for the lack of romance, but I'm just trying to get the plot brewing. I can see this story mostly has action/adventure and slight humor, but don't worry, more Romance coming soon!  
  
Faith: Thank you!  
  
^.^: Here's the update! (^_^) ----a smile for you, too.  
  
Sakura: I'm not very fond of Kikyou, either, but I need her alive because she's part of the plot. As much as I hate talking about her, I need an antagonist and it just HAS to be Kikyou. I hope you understand. I'm glad you love the plot. Thank you!  
  
Lilfrozenfire: Thank you!  
  
Ashleigh: I can't tell you how much I agree with you. But don't worry, he'll get someone in this fanfic.  
  
~  
  
That's it, people. Sorry for putting only 'thank-you' for some of your responses. I couldn't think of anything else to say, that I didn't! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll post the next one when I feel like it- err, I mean when I finish typing it. :D  
  
Remember, review after the farewell sign or else... *points at a dark door with glowing eyes inside it* :whispers: Radioactive monkeys.  
  
Sayonara! 


	10. Ethereal Springs

Chapter X: Ethereal Springs  
  
Kagome glanced ahead to see Sesshoumaru standing stoically up on a tree, and two unknown individuals both on battle stance. Her shocked expression changed drastically to concern for one specific individual who was bleeding all over. She looked human.  
  
"Wait, stop! We don't want any trouble," Kagome called out, hoping they heard her. Naraku turned his head and shot her a look that asked if she wanted to get off his back. The young miko nodded, and automatically the hanyou kneeled down to let Kagome dismount.  
  
"We mean you no harm," Kagome spoke once more taking careful steps towards the mysterious woman and her companion. Sesshoumaru's attention dropped towards Kagome, who was slowly walking towards the unknown strangers. Leaping off the high raven tree branch he had currently been standing on, his eyes glued onto Kagome, as if interested on what she was going to do next.  
  
"Who-who are you?" the wounded human female asked dazedly. Her eyes darted from Kagome to the others.  
  
"I'm Kagome. This is Sesshoumaru, Naraku," Kagome introduced them one by one. Then she uncertainly glanced at Miroku, who had a completely blank yet suspicious looking expression. "And that's Miroku."  
  
"Do not try to move so much," Miroku inquired the fatigued woman, strolling towards them. He looked at the young exterminator in a concerned way. "I can plainly see that you are badly injured."  
  
"You are a woman," the stranger said almost unconsciously towards Kagome. "Then that means you are not on Murasaki's side..." Plainly tired, she dropped to a knee. "I am Sango from the village of Demon Exterminators. This is Kirara," Sango pointed at a now small kitten resting her head on her paws.  
  
"Lazy thing," she murmured and fell forward into a faint. Miroku, truthfully on reflex and not lecherousness, caught the young demon exterminator before she could hit the ground. His eyes half lidded in thought.  
  
"Village of exterminators.. impossible."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked, keeping a close eye on Miroku.  
  
"The Demon Exterminator's village is more than just a few miles away," Naraku answered for the low ranked monk. "She must have run into many a youkai just to reach this place."  
  
"Perhaps Murasaki had kidnapped her village's men, as well," Sesshoumaru theorized, now sitting on a tree branch. "And she has come all the way here to save them. A noble gesture for such a human," Sesshoumaru admitted pensively.  
  
Kagome walked infront of the kneeled down Miroku. "Miroku, now what? We can't just leave her here like this. But at the same time we can't afford to turn around and head back to the shrine." Her blue eyes filled with dilemma.  
  
The kitten, or Kirara, suddenly was on its paws and was running towards the unconscious Sango. She affectionately rubbed her head against Sango's leg and whimpered. Kagome gently picked up the small kitten. "Kirara, was it? Don't worry, she's going to be fine," Kagome said softly, feeling a bit awkward for trying to comfort a little kitten.  
  
"I'll go," Miroku stated clearly.  
  
Kagome turned to Miroku. "What?"  
  
"I will take this young maiden back to your shrine. If that is all right," Miroku answered devotedly. "You guys can go on ahead."  
  
"Are you sure, Miroku?"  
  
"Positive. I'll just catch up."  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed from his tree limb. "I trust that you will not try anything disorderly?"  
  
"You have my full word," Miroku grinned audaciously as he hoisted the unconscious girl onto his horse. "I will try to get here as fast as I can. Kirara," Miroku motioned for the kitten, which obediently hopped up onto the horse. "Good bye for now."  
  
"Be careful, Miroku," Kagome said quietly. The humble monk nodded feebly, and went on his way back to the village.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked all-knowingly. "Is it not obvious that he will attempt something rash to that injured human?"  
  
"I have to agree with him on that," Naraku interrupted Kagome from answering. "After what I saw him do to Kiochi, I am not surprised that he would probably try the same thing on the exterminator. Injured, or not."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She sighed, knowing what they said was probably true. "Uh, let's not waste anymore time and look for Murasaki!"  
  
With that, the uneasy feeling miko walked ahead of them, unbeknownst to her that two pairs of dog demon eyes were on her.  
  
~  
  
"So they separated? Oh, this is more complicated than I thought," the Demoness spying on them sighed dramatically. "Oh well, either manner, I shall have my way of things around here," Murasaki gazed lovingly at a certain individual with golden eyes. 'He looks so much like his late father..'  
  
~  
  
Sango opened her eyes only to see that she was riding on a horse, going directly the opposite of the direction of Murasaki. The horse was galloping at a fast speed. "Monk, let me go!"  
  
"You are badly wounded. It is not the right decision for you to go after Murasaki in that condition," Miroku replied courteously. "Now please, rest while I take you to a nearby shrine."  
  
"Kirara?" Sango looked down at her feline companion, as if saying, 'get me off this horse or bite monk's head off.'  
  
Kirara shook her head, also knowing that Sango was badly injured.  
  
"No!! You don't understand...!!" the young exterminator protested as they rode through the dark forest. "Let me go!"  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot comply."  
  
Frustrated, the demon exterminator drew a dagger from its sheath. "Please don't make me do this."  
  
Miroku looked down at Sango and smiled. "I'm not making you. Kindly put that dagger away, I am not a fan of pointed objects being too close to me."  
  
Sango glared at the monk icily. 'How can he not be threatened at all?! I can just stick this into his gut and kill him instantly.' Her glare suddenly disappeared. 'But what was he doing in the forest with those other people? Could they also be after Murasaki?'  
  
"Yes. We each have our own reasons as to why."  
  
Sango almost dropped her dagger. 'So this guy can read minds. I have to be more alert,' Sango placed the glare back upon her face.  
  
"No, I cannot read minds, if that is what you are thinking," the humble monk answered her thoughts. "Well maybe I can, through your actions and expressions on your face. You're like a book. An easy one to read, at that. You let your emotions show clear on your face."  
  
Sango had shock clearly on her face. 'I'm that predictable..'  
  
Miroku stole a glance of her face and saw shock. 'Must be thinking if she's that predictable.' Then out of the blue, dejection hung over her face. 'Oh, did I make her feel bad?' "Now listen to me while I continuously rant like I'm your mother. If you don't get that wound treated, it will surely infect, young lady. Or worse, you can bleed to death. And what were you doing in that dark forest? Many youkai lurk there, male youkai in fact. They might attack you. Or worse, being a well structured eye pleasing thing you are, they might-" Miroku was silenced as Sango whacked him over the head.  
  
"Hentai," she stated simply. "It doesn't look like only the male youkai are something I have to worry about," she muttered.  
  
"Okay, let's lay off THAT subject. All I'm saying is you can trust those three to destroy Murasaki. Did you know that one of them is Lord Sesshoumaru, a prince from the Western Lands?"  
  
"What?! There is no way," Sango exclaimed, trying to hide her astonishment. "When Kagome introduced that guy, I was too dazed to really take all the information in. Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands?! He hates humans, doesn't he?"  
  
"Well, yes. He's a mystery to all," Miroku half smiled, although extremely relieved that they dropped the 'let me go I have to kill Murasaki subject.'  
  
"Don't think I've forgotten that your leading me away from Murasaki, monk."  
  
"Please, don't worry. Kagome-sama will make sure none of your fellow villagers are hurt."  
  
"You know, for some reason," Sango smiled. "I believe you."  
  
"Just don't worry about it. All will be well in the end."  
  
"Monk."  
  
"Yes, Sango-sama?"  
  
"Get your hands off my butt."  
  
"Oh, I didn't see you there. Please forgive this Unruly Monk."  
  
SLAP.  
  
"PERVERT!! When I said get your hands off my butt, that doesn't mean move your hands up to my breasts!"  
  
WHACK. 'Oh well, that was worth it. She has such soft-'  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, HENTAI!!"  
  
With that said, Miroku now lay sprawled on the ground, with many lumps on his head and a handprint across his face. He sighed dreamily. "What a woman. I wonder what she's like in be-"  
  
A boomerang shot out of nowhere and clobbered the poor monk an inch away from oblivion.  
  
~  
  
Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku all stopped at the same time when a loud shouting and beating sounds were heard.  
  
"Did you hear that? At first glance it would seem as if it was a youkai mating season," Naraku halted from walking. Kagome turned to look at Naraku. "Hmm?"  
  
"But if you would listen more closely, it sounded like 'pervert' and then a slapping sound, then 'I know what you're thinking, hentai.' Then several punch sounds," Naraku added thoughtfully.  
  
"My theory was right, then," Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Five minutes and Miroku's already at it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it serves him right for pulling something like that on an injured woman," Kagome shook her head slowly. "Well, let's go!"  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and they continued to trek through the forest. His expression hardened. "Hn. That's strange. No one has attacked yet."  
  
"Yeah, that IS pretty weird," Kagome agreed resolutely. "It makes me wonder if Murasaki is watching our every move right now."  
  
"So you felt it, too?" Naraku asked, surprised. His red eyes scanned the forest. "You felt as if someone was watching?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Sesshoumaru commented with silence and observed the surroundings intimately. It was nighttime, nonetheless there weren't any stars, clouds, or a moon at all.  
  
They walked in silence throughout the murky forest, tailing the pull of the Shikon shards. As the forest grew darker and darker, tiny gold and white firefly-like lights started to shine brightly. The further they walked, the more specks of light appeared, grazing the atmosphere like fresh snow.  
  
"Hey-do you guys know what the glowing stuff in the air is?" Kagome asked automatically, trying to grasp one in her hand. Her eyes widened in shock as the light just passed through her hand as if it were a ghost. "Whoa... that's cool."  
  
"They are Pyreflies. Pyreflies are non-existent, they are like translucent sparks from a fire that never go out. Neither are they insects nor organic," Sesshoumaru answered curtly.  
  
"Well, I think they're pretty," Kagome smiled. She held her hand out and closed it on one Pyrefly, pretending she was really holding onto it. An unwilling pout crossed her features when the Pyrefly left her closed hand. Two certain dog demons watched her in interest, noticing how she looked like a child opening a Christmas present, just after seeing the humble Pyreflies.  
  
"I'd catch one for Souta," Kagome stated thoughtfully, "But seeing how I can't even touch them, I'll just take a picture!" Kagome smiled cheerfully as she withdrew her camera, which she has been hiding in the pocket of her gi.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. "You brought that ridiculous camera with you?"  
  
"Uhuh," Kagome answered off-handedly as she snapped a few pictures of the Pyreflies. "I told my family I'd take as many pictures of the Sengoku Jidai as I can. I can't tell you how different everything is from here and the future," Kagome paused and looked around uncertainly. "Wait. The pull of the Shikon shards has stopped."  
  
She sprinted past the trees and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
It took all of Kagome's willpower to hold herself back from sighing in awe as they reached the most beautiful thing the young miko has ever seen.  
  
There was a large spring filled with perfectly translucent water, and Pyreflies seemed to be hovering in it, lighting it up so that she could see the very bottom of the spring that seemed thirty feet deep. The trees were not decomposed around at this point, they seemed more full of life and a surreal color of silver-blue. Kagome just stood there, gaping at the sight before her eyes. "Oh jeez, this has got to be the most beautiful place I've ever seen!"  
  
"You are astounded by a mere spring with glowing non-organic creatures and a few blue trees?" Sesshoumaru asked flatly from behind her.  
  
"What are you talking about? This spring," Kagome said with starry eyes, "Should be one of the Seven Wonders of the World! Just take in its atmosphere, aura, whatever. It's so-" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence when she felt Sesshoumaru's presence fade away. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
She turned around and saw only Naraku, a bewildered look in his eyes. "He just-disappeared," Naraku stated, his voice half as bewildered as his expression.  
  
"Your silly conversations were starting to bore me," a female voice drawled. Naraku's head snapped to the direction of the voice and saw a woman with violet eyes and long green hair step out of the forest. She herself looked like a part of the forest because of her vine-like green locks. "Welcome to my abode."  
  
"You're Murasaki!" Kagome said, slightly peeved at the fact that the woman definitely WAS a looker. 'And she has twenty or more shards..' Two of them were visible as earrings, ten or more of them had been made into a necklace, and an uncountable amount was decorated onto the demoness's golden obi.  
  
Naraku scoffed. "This is _your_ abode? It is more like you've rented it for the night," he said hotly. "Your aroma here is only recent. And I cannot say much about your scent, either," disgust passed his delicate features. "I smell many male odors on you. Under all that, you smell like hell."  
  
"How dare you insult me that way?!" she seethed, her eyes turning reddish. But just as soon as it has turned red, she blinked and it was violet once again. "If you didn't look so gorgeous, I would've killed you where you stand."  
  
"Like someone like you can kill Naraku," Kagome said, glaring at Murasaki.  
  
She didn't notice Naraku's presence fading away. "And where's Sesshoumaru?! And Kiochi-san?! What have you done with them?!"  
  
The evil demoness didn't answer and backed up into the darkness.  
  
"You coward, show yourself," Kagome looked around, trying to sense the jewel shards. But they had completely vanished. 'Where did she go?'  
  
The next thing she knew, Naraku and Sesshoumaru were standing infront of her, side by side. She looked up questioningly, only to see two pairs violet eyes glaring piercingly at her. Then they were behind her, Sesshoumaru grasping her left arm, and Naraku grasping her right at a death grip. "What are you two doing?! Whatever's wrong with you, snap out of it!"  
  
The two dog demons stood like statues, both looking straight ahead into nowhere. A soft chuckle echoed through the forest. Murasaki walked out of the darkness once again and towards Kagome.  
  
"Priestess," she smiled coldly. "They are under my spell."  
  
"Yeah, I sort of figured that out by now," Kagome rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
  
The demoness waved off the miko's impertinence and flicked her long green hair behind her back. With a smirk, her hand reached out and grasped the bottle of shards tied around her neck by a thin silver chain. Her patience didn't waver when her hand was batted away by strange pink energy. "So the rumors were true. Then instead of forcing you to give me those shards," Murasaki said sickly sweetly, "I'll make a trade with you."  
  
The grips on Kagome's arms loosened and Naraku and Sesshoumaru were standing on either side of Murasaki. "If you give me all of your Shikon shards," Murasaki started, her eyes flickering with amusement. "I will let you have your pick on who you want." She graciously lifted her right hand from her side and pointed at Sesshoumaru. "The handsome taiyoukai prince, Sesshoumaru," her left hand did the same thing as her right hand, except it was pointed at Naraku. "Or the rebellious charming hanyou, Naraku."  
  
'Heh, this is going to be interesting. These boys maybe under my spell, but they are still conscious and can still hear and see every little thing that is happening. I'd like to see the other's reaction when one of them gets picked,' Murasaki mused, watching the priestess try to settle out her dilemma.  
  
Kagome felt anger flaring inside her. She clenched her fists knuckle-white. "Damn you.. How could you treat men like objects? What ARE you?!"  
  
"You will not take up my offer?"  
  
"NEVER!" Kagome spat.  
  
"It's very easy, you know. Just pick who you want more, Naraku or Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Who do I want more?" Kagome's anger changed drastically to fluster. "What kind of question is that?"  
  
Murasaki smirked. "Let me rephrase that to something a human would understand. Who do you love more?"  
  
"L-Love?!" Kagome's shocked expression suddenly turned soft. "Uhh... both."  
  
'So she's a two-timer..' Murasaki's eyes traveled to each dog demon on her side. They had a look of utter surprise and confusion, but Kagome could not see it.  
  
"My love for them is companionably speaking, of course. I mean... they might not be my friend, but I'm THEIR friend, and even though we haven't known each other for a long time, I care about them too much to let one of them go," Kagome said truthfully. She saw the slight confused expression on the demoness's face. "I don't expect someone like you to understand, though. As much experience as you probably had of physical love, you'll never truly understand what love IS!" Kagome's voice grew with each word, so did the miko energy inside her just begging to be let loose.  
  
The shards Murasaki had suddenly glew powerfully tore from her possession. "The shards are reacting to her miko energy..!"  
  
The glowing shards all floated towards Kagome, who herself was covered in bright light. The shards from her bottle broke out and merged with the other shards she had just claimed into what looked like one-fifths of the Shikon Jewel. 'How did... how the heck did it do THAT?!' Her hand reached out and firmly closed over the large jewel shard. 'Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about losing a shard,' she mused.  
  
Finally snapping out of her shock, Kagome pulled an arrow out and aimed at Murasaki. The arrow was also glowing now, simply after she had touched it.  
  
The tables have turned drastically.  
  
Murasaki snarled. 'Damn. She has all of my shards, that miko wench..!' "You two," she seethed, her eyes flaring amber. "Kill her and get me my shards!!"  
  
The dog demons did not respond. Murasaki was about to turn to Sesshoumaru in annoyance, when a hand encircled her neck. "Well what do you know? It seems that you have absolutely no power over us without the Shikon Jewel shards," Sesshoumaru hissed crossly. "Very amusing joke you played on us, lowlife wench."  
  
"We'll send you on a slow ride to oblivion," Naraku added.  
  
Murasaki's amber eyes dwelled onto Sesshoumaru. "Y-You cannot kill me!"  
  
"Oh? Why not?"  
  
"The village priestess, the one that followed the group of men, I have her under my custody," Murasaki rushed, trying to convince the dog youkai.  
  
"I couldn't care less," Sesshoumaru retorted boredly as venom started to materialize in his occupied hand.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "Kiochi-san!! Sesshoumaru, no!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped the venom from developing in his hand. "Speak, wench." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"My, I knew you would hesitate for a human," Murasaki smiled tauntingly. "Just like your father. He was a foolish creature, but great at rutting."  
  
Sesshoumaru's grip on her neck tightened. "Never. Speak. Of him. Like that. Again." He said in a deadly quiet voice. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru worriedly. 'Oh, he looks very mad.' Anger was vibrating from his very being.  
  
"This spring, the Ethereal Spring, is the exact same place your father and that human, Hitomi met. And this is the same place that he left your mother."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes started to glow red in anger.  
  
"Look," Kagome called out to Murasaki. "Tell us where Kiochi is, right now. There is nothing left for you to lose, Murasaki."  
  
"And miss the fun of seeing Sesshoumaru-sama get angry? The great Sesshoumaru is known for never-ending patience," Murasaki said, still tauntingly.  
  
"Listen to yourself," Naraku stated, disgusted. "You are in no position to goad about. You are outnumbered, and you no longer possess any of the shards."  
  
"Outnumbered, am I?" Murasaki telepathically called for her helpers. They never came. Murasaki swore silently.  
  
"What's the matter?" a familiar feminine voice asked. Kiochi walked out of the woods, sporting a bleeding wound and her bow and arrows. A smile was playing on her lips. "Without the shards, you are unable to commit powerful magic, therefore, you are unable to keep a strong hold over a vast number of people."  
  
"Kiochi-san!" Kagome cried, relieved. "-Wait, you're bleeding!"  
  
"I am fine, Kagome-san. I have been fighting off Murasaki's men for quite some time now, until they all stopped abruptively at attempting to fight me. It was quite a strange sight to see all those men just drop into a faint. And that's when I sensed your Ki power, Kagome-san, and realized you must have gotten things fixed up."  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Ah, I guess.."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at Murasaki. "We already have what we came for," he said coolly, "Farewell."  
  
With that said, Sesshoumaru unleashed the venom and melted Murasaki's head clear off her shoulders. With a somewhat unsatisfied feeling, he threw her corpse aside, which evaporated away.  
  
"That was a nice show," Kiochi commented.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing and turned his back to them to look out to the majestic looking spring, with all of its Pyreflies. Kagome was about to say something to him when Naraku put a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Let him be alone. Those words of Murasaki had obviously caused something in him to stir."  
  
Kagome nodded, and all the three of them left Sesshoumaru, who had already forgotten of their presence because he was deep in thought. Kagome cast one last glance towards him. 'Sesshoumaru..'  
  
~  
  
Miroku sat down with his legs crossed, a serious expression on his face. He watched Sango sleep in her futon. His serious expression turned into open shock when he felt the draft from his hand gradually cease. Carefully, he took off the prayer beads as well as his armlet and let out a high-pitched scream of joy, waking up Sango.  
  
Sango sat up on her futon and glared at Miroku. "Houshi, what are you so happy about?"  
  
"It's GONE, it's GONE!!" he sang joyfully, dancing around the room. "Kagome- sama and her friends did it, they did it!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, hold on there," Sango interrupted his 'victory' dance, although excitement was welling up inside her, too. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look at this," he said in his usual serious voice. He put his right hand right infront of her face.  
  
"Is this some sort of joke?" Sango asked, twitching.  
  
"Oh, yes, I haven't told you. Well, I was cursed by Murasaki with a windtunnel, and it can't go away unless I kill her, and look, it did go away and that must mean that they has killed her!" the gleeful monk explained in one sentence.  
  
Sango grinned happily also. "Then that must mean..."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Your fellow villagers are saved."  
  
Sango unexpectedly threw her arms around Miroku happily. "This is so wonderful! I'm going to see Otou-san and everyone else again! I am so gratefu..." Sango stopped talking and started twitching when Miroku did his own traditional way of showing happiness. "Monk. My butt. Your hands. Equals OBLIVION!!" she yelled violently, beating the poor monk.  
  
~  
  
Kaede was about to open the shoji door to check up on them when several strange sounds were heard.  
  
"Hentai, when will you learn?! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?! PERVERT!!"  
  
The young Miko stiffly turned around and walked away, not wanting know what was going on in there.  
  
~  
  
Gomen nasai, minna, for the inconvenient late update, as well as the lack of fluff. So I hereby promise fluff on the next chapter, which I already have typed down on my computer and is just waiting to be uploaded. I'll put it up when I get ten or more reviews, that I will! ^_^ Sorry I'm being so demanding...  
  
Oh yeah, I got the settings of this chapter from Final Fantasy X, what with its Pyreflies and surreal springs and such.. ~  
  
Yay, got over 100 reviews! I'd like to thank all of those who had so graciously reviewed, thank you for your death threats, praises and whatever else you people had typed down. ^_^ And for that, I grant you the access of looking at Sesshoumaru-sama's beautiful-gorgeous-fluffy-boa-constrictor thingy. I guess I forgot to tell you I kidnapped Sesshoumaru from the episode, 'An Ominous Demon Blade, Tetsusaiga.'  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Looks around like a lost deer* Where am I? I was about pull the Tetsusaiga out from its place and suddenly I am here, in this strange white room-and oh gods, who and why are those lusty looking characters looking at my boa?  
  
RPG: You are in the internet, Sesshoumaru-sama. Those 'lusty' looking characters are the lovely reviewers, just admiring your boa from a safe distance.  
  
(Note: the reviewers were closing in on poor Sesshoumaru-sama with a crazy glint in their eyes)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (bats away the reviewers with a look of horror) You call that a safe distance? And why can I not use my youkai powers? My CLAWS are gone. (gets tackled to the ground by the reviewers) MY GOD. Get these filthy HUMANS off me..!  
  
RPG: Bad reviewers! Get off Sesshoumaru-sama! And stop trying to tear his clothes! ^_^ (Pulls out big rusty bat) Well, while I try to save Sesshoumaru-sama from you reviewers, kindly take this time to read the Review Responses.  
  
------------------ ------------------- ------------------  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dragonruler212: The fifth Harry Potter book's really addictive, isn't it? I stayed in my room for a whole day reading HP and the Order of the Phoenix without blinking, eating, or moving, (except only to turn the page). Okaa- san banned me from reading that book for two days because of that. :p Bleh. Well here's the update and thank you!  
  
Hinoke: AH!! (dodges mallet) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I have a perfectly good excuse as to why I didn't update soon. Uh.. it's because... one of my radioactive monkeys choked on a grain of sand and was severely injured. His uh, liver failed because of that. See? A perfectly good excuse! (gets whacked over the head by a mallet) but I can see it's not good ENOUGH.  
  
Suki: Sorry for the lack of fast update-ness. My dog ate my homework. My sister has lime disease. My great-great-great-great grandpa died last night. A virus infected my computer. Sesshoumaru and Naraku made me update late. That, plus all of the other lovely lies-err, excuses there are. Thank you for reviewing! I'm extremely flattered your life depends on the quickness of the updates of this story.  
  
Evil Bunny: ^________^ Heh, there you have it, some Sango and Miroku's rather abnormal 'fluff' scenes. I like Sango's character, too. Strong and willing. And I agree with you when you say the laugh always follows dear Miroku-sama around. Poor guy allows himself to be beat up by women. I'd say that Miroku and Sango make the most humorous couple, huh? Well, thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Ashleigh: Here's more, thank you for reviewing. (I'd say more, but I can't say more because I don't know what to say. Gomen nasai!)  
  
^.^: I'm glad you love my story. I agree with you when you say it needs more fluff, because it does. And it will get more fluff. I can guarantee there's going to be a large slice of that in the next chapter! Here is the update! Thanks for reviewing~!  
  
Shichan: I called Sesshoumaru-sama a hanyou?! Oh crud, oh well. Hopefully I won't make another mistake like that, I might get shish kabobbed by a certain pretty-dog-demon boy. At least I didn't make any other character- offending mistakes like calling Miroku gay. u_u He'd suck me into his kazaana for sure. I'm glad you love my story!  
  
Duke-of-Spades: Here I am, wishing you a late Happy Birthday! Maybe I should sing a birthday song for you, but I don't know how to sing, so I'll just somewhat dedicate this chapter to your birthday. I was thinking of forcing Sesshoumaru-sama and Naraku-sama into singing a song for you with their devastatingly beautiful voices but I don't think that'll happen, seeing as Naraku isn't here and Sesshoumaru is currently trying to pry you as well as the other readers off him.  
  
Fawn the panther: OOOH! These panthers and doggies are so cute! The dogs remind me of Sesshoumaru-sama. Here's the chapter, so I'll just take these little darlings for now. (smiles as she pets one of the dogs) Well, see you later, I'll test out if these guys are really trained or not. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Faith: I am? Good at what? (looks around stupidly) I wonder what I'm good at... well thank you for reviewing once again, faith-san! Although I don't really have much to say, I'm glad at how many times you've reviewed for this story. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!  
  
SurfAngel: ^_^ Flatterer! I DO wish it could be a series on t.v also, but I'm not ashamed nor distraught to say, I don't own a thing, Rumiko Takahashi-sama owns Inuyasha. The only thing I own is my room, my computer, and the plot of this story. Thank you!  
  
~  
  
(Note: I only respond to those who reviewed on the last updated chapter. So I'm sorry if I missed your review and didn't respond.)  
  
I tried to make my responses as long as I can, and sorry if some of it is quite insane, I'm currently very high on sugar, and trying my very best to control my hyperactiveness.  
  
Well, I have to go try to pry off the reviewers who want to sell Sesshoumaru's clothes on EBay and/or add it to their shrine consisting of Sesshoumaru. Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama! I'll save you! ^_^ (turns around to go save Sesshoumaru-sama) Oh, I forgot to tell you, REVIEW AFTER THE FAREWELL SIGN!  
  
Sayonara! 


	11. and Emotional Swings

~RPG-girl:  
  
NOTE: This idea for this chapter hit me in the head like a brick. And it hurt.  
  
I GOT THE CHAPTER FINISHED SOONER THAN I THOUGHT! I decided to make it chapter '12' instead. That note on the last chapter can be chapter 11.  
  
--------------------------------- ANOTHER NOTE: There are many twists and turns in this chapter. Sorry it's poor quality, I was up all night for the whole week retyping this, so some parts of it might not be sane... not to mention this is my first attempt at fluff. So please don't rub it in.  
  
--------------------------------- EXTRA IMPORTANT NOTE:  
  
About the subduing spells:: I've decided that whenever Kagome says the subduing spells, they will only work if she wants them to work INTENTIONALLY.  
  
EXAMPLE ONLY:  
  
Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Naraku and an unknown guest were talking.  
  
"Why don't you sit down?" Kagome said cheerfully to her guest.  
  
(small note: when she says 'sit' and 'down,' she doesn't INTENTIONALLY mean for Sesshoumaru and Naraku to be pulled to the ground. So they don't get pulled to the ground)  
  
END EXAMPLE:  
  
Long story short, the subduing words only work when Kagome wants them to.  
  
------------------------------------- ~ SMALL WARNING: I think this chapter didn't turn out so good.  
  
Read on... -------------------------------------  
  
------  
  
------  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Chapter XII: Strange Emotional Swings  
  
~  
  
Two days have gone by since the defeat of Murasaki. Kagome and Sango stood before the shrine, both ready to bid farewells. The moon and stars were evident that night, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going," Sango bowed lowly, now dressed in a kimono. "Thank you once again for saving my village people."  
  
"You're welcome, Sango. But are you sure you can travel with that wound?" Kagome asked, apparently worried. "And plus, why do you want to travel at night? Can't you wait till morning or something?"  
  
"It's no problem. I've had wounds worse than these before," the demon exterminator replied, smiling sweetly. "Besides, I have Kirara with me to travel. So you don't have to worry. To your second question, I just want to see everyone from my village as soon as I can."  
  
"And she shall also have me, to stay by her side and protect her till death do us part," Miroku added, unexpectedly appearing out of practically nowhere.  
  
Sango noticeably sighed. "He's coming, too."  
  
"Miroku's going with you?" Kagome blurted frantically. "Wow, that's unexpected. I can't believe it, you two just met two days ago and you're already eloping?! Sugoi, I guess love at first sight really exists!"  
  
"We are NOT eloping!!" Sango exclaimed, pink tints visible on her cheeks. "I've tried to get rid of him, but he's just too persistent."  
  
"But there is a chance we might fall in love," Miroku declared dramatically, placing an arm around Sango's shoulder. Before Sango could brush it away, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"My mistake," Kagome grinned sheepishly. "One last favor?"  
  
"Sure," Sango and Miroku answered in monotone.  
  
FLASH.  
  
"Ahh, Kagome-sama, what did you do?" Miroku stumbled clumsily, his eyes swirled up. "So...so many colors!!"  
  
"Yes, I would also like to know what kind of miko magic that was," Sango added, her own eyes slightly fazed over.  
  
"I just took a picture of you guys," Kagome said innocently, showing them the camera. The photo printed out of her camera, revealing Sango in Miroku's arm. "Sugoi, sugoi! The picture looks wonderful!"  
  
Sango swapped the photo from Kagome's hands, a bewildered look on her face. "AAH! W-What is this?!"  
  
Miroku, his hand on his chin with a pensive look on his face, crept up from behind the exterminator and studied the photo. "It is a drawing of you in my arms.. I shall treasure it always," Miroku smiled goofily, taking the picture from Sango and holding it close to his heart. "Well, I guess I'll wait for you with Kirara over there."  
  
Miroku left the two females to themselves. Sango looked uncertain about something. Almost shyly, she turned to Kagome. "Kagome-san, I was wondering if... if it is not too much trouble, I-""  
  
"Here you go," Kagome printed another picture of the couple and handed it to the now very flustered and blushing Sango and winked. "When we meet again, you two'd better be at least engaged or something." 'Poor girl's so unaware of the love they share... hey, that rhymed,' Kagome mused.  
  
"Thank you... -for the picture, I mean," Sango rushed. "See you again soon, then?"  
  
"Definitely," Kagome nodded and bowed courteously.  
  
Sango smiled and bowed in return. "Goodbye."  
  
"Bye.." Kagome waved as Miroku and Sango left, riding on Kirara. She sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together. "Ah, I love happy endings... And plus, we got so many shards, too!" she added, grasping the single piece of shard that had formed out of many others.  
  
~  
  
"Okaa-san?" a childish voice called to her.  
  
"Rin!" Kagome all of a sudden recalled the child and turned around to see Rin on the steps of the Shrine, casting a worried look around her surroundings. "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama? He's still not here yet.."  
  
'Sesshoumaru... he's been in that forest for two days, now... What could he be doing in there?' "Don't worry, Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama'll be back soon."  
  
"Hai.." the young ningen sadly plopped down onto the steps. "Rin hasn't seen Sesshoumaru-sama for what felt like a month.. Rin misses Sesshoumaru- sama."  
  
"Rin-chan," Kagome walked towards Rin and sat down next to her. "I'm not sure it might help, but here." Smiling, the young miko handed Rin a picture of Sesshoumaru up in a tree, looking at something other than the camera.  
  
He himself stood out perfectly from the black surroundings, because of his almost glowing silver-white hair and clothes. "I took this picture when he wasn't looking."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cheered gleefully, hugging the picture to her. "Arigatou, Okaa-san!"  
  
"You're welcome," Kagome smiled directly to and for Rin.  
  
"Rin still misses Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin admitted, her sad doe-brown eyes downcasting. "Rin can't help but feel worried for Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"He can take care of himself. After all, he is the great powerful Sesshoumaru-sama, right?"  
  
Rin nodded meekly, giving Kagome the feeling that what she said didn't really cheer the child up.  
  
'Gee, who am I kidding? Two days are long enough! I'm going to go get him now!' Kagome made up her mind and stood up, fully planning to go see Sesshoumaru. "Rin-chan, it's nighttime. Go to sleep, I promise Sesshoumaru- sama will be back in the morning when you wake up, okay?"  
  
"Hai!" Rin smiled, eager on seeing her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama again. The big grin still obvious on her face, she ran inside the Shrine.  
  
~  
  
Kagome sent a fleeting look up at the starry sky, wondering what Sesshoumaru had been doing in those springs for these past two days. 'I hope he's not still upset with that whole Murasaki ordeal..' Kagome thought as she started to walk into the dark forest, through the path they had walked through when they were trying to find Murasaki.  
  
The woods appeared darker and darker with each step she took, but gradually, as before, specks of light also known as Pyreflies grazed the air. She took in a breath of air and noticed how drastically the aura of it changed since Murasaki was no longer occupying these lands. It was then that she reached it; the spring.  
  
The large full moon and stars just added to its beauty, blanketing the whole forest/spring in a dim surreal glow. There he was, Sesshoumaru, standing knee-deep in the water, looking even more impossibly graceful than ever. His back was turned to her, and he seemed deep in thought. He also didn't seem to care that his red and white kimono was soaked in water. His hair was wet, also.  
  
'Did he go swimming or something?' Kagome mused.  
  
Kagome noticed the armor he usually wore over his kimono was set onto the grass a few long meters away from the unreal sparkling spring.  
  
"Se... Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked unsurely. "You've been gone for two days, and..."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't even move at the sound of her voice or at her presence. He just kept his back turned to her, looking straight ahead into space.  
  
Kagome took careful steps towards the Taiyoukai, and walked into the water herself.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized the water felt unusually strange, the same feeling as when she was passing through the bone-eater's well; real, yet not real at the same time.  
  
She realized she was now standing about five feet away from Sesshoumaru, but his back was still turned to her. Deciding to leave him to his thoughts for a while, Kagome walked past Sesshoumaru, also walking deeper into the water at the same time.  
  
When the water reached her waist, she began to float on the water on her back, gazing straight up at the large white-silvery moon that reminded her of Sesshoumaru. Pyreflies drifted smoothly around her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked finally, though not at all moving a muscle.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes, feeling tranquil on the water. "Just... relaxing. The water feels nice."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing more and stared up at the sky, just as Kagome was doing. "He was the only person I'd ever looked up to."  
  
The young Miko opened one eye to look at Sesshoumaru. "...Your father, right?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded curtly, his golden eyes still on the moon. "I even looked up to him even though he is no longer alive... but now that I have found out what he is truly like, it feels as if..." Sesshoumaru continued after a lengthy pause, "That... I have no one. As if I am alone." For the first time Kagome has ever seen, Sesshoumaru's eyes downcasted.  
  
She immediately was on her feet again and was now standing face to face with Sesshoumaru, about five feet of space between them. "What do you mean, as if you're alone? And how do you truly know that he was as Murasaki describes him?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer for a few seconds, instead a grave look on his face. Finally, he spoke up, though in a low manner. "What does it matter?" he said in an even more emotionless voice than usual. Sparing Kagome an unnecessary glare, the youkai turned to leave. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.  
  
Frustrated, she captured his arm to stop him. He could have easily pulled his arm away from his grasp, but he allowed their position to remain. He looked down at the girl, an annoyed expression clearly on his face. "What?" he hissed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome started, her tone of voice serious, "I just wanted to say..." she trailed off, thinking of what to say.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru repeated, just itching to get out of that forest, to get away from HER. She was causing strange feelings to stir inside him, yet he did not know just what. But one thing was for sure.  
  
He didn't like it.  
  
"Just what do you mean when you say, as if you are alone?" the miko leveled eye contact with the youkai lord. "What about Inuyasha, your brother?"  
  
"I don't think so," Sesshoumaru said flatly, pulling his arm out of her grip. His irritation for her increased when she spoke again.  
  
"What about Rin?"  
  
"She is simply something that I have to look after," Sesshoumaru turned once again to leave, except this time Kagome took his right hand in her two smaller hands. "Wait, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
The youkai lord slowly turned around, sending her the iciest glare he had ever given anyone.  
  
"Now what?" he said in a calm, deadly voice.  
  
"You're not alone.. just look for the people around you who care for you. Like me, for instance!" Kagome replied, not at all affected by neither his icy glare nor his tone of voice. "I promise I'll always be with you. So you're not alone. Or is it that I'm not you're equal or something?" Kagome's expression hardened.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared down at the miko, stunned.  
  
After a few moments, he finally regained posture and pulled his hand away.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru, unable to say anything.  
  
Smirking with bitter satisfactory that he had finally gotten her to shut up, he turned around and headed to another place where he can seek isolation and be alone.  
  
Just as he was about to walk out of the water, a small voice stopped him. The small voice somehow dissipated his anger and bitterness, replacing it with some strange new... emotion?  
  
~  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru's retreating back and turned around so she was facing the opposite of Sesshoumaru. 'He's so afraid to open up to people..' She unconsciously grasped the Shikon shard around her neck. 'Can't blame him for that, though... he probably had an unhappy childhood or something..'  
  
"Because you're a very dear friend of mine, whether you like it or not," she whispered to herself, not at all expecting him to hear what she was saying. "Sesshoumaru no baka... you think you're the only person in the universe..."  
  
"Oh really?" a voice said directly about a foot behind her.  
  
Kagome gasped and turn around, only to stumble backwards, almost falling into the water when she noticed Sesshoumaru was at a dangerously close distance. He looked down at her, wearing an expression that was neither cold, aggravated, nor amused.  
  
It was an expression she had never seen before on his face. He was smiling.  
  
Why?  
  
This of course, took Kagome aback. Literally. She clumsily fell backwards, but was saved when a striped hand snaked around her wrist and balanced her back up on her feet. Now he had that amused look on his face again. "Clumsy, aren't we?"  
  
"Feh! You caught me off guard," Kagome retorted.  
  
Her eyes strayed to her wrist, which Sesshoumaru's hand was still holding. She felt that strange warmth growing up on her face again.  
  
'ACK! Kagome, you idiot!!! DON'TBLUSHDON'TBLUSHDON'TBLUSH!!!! ' she mentally beat herself up.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly at the sight, Kagome's cheeks were growing from light pink to a rosy red. He let go of her wrist and cast a gentle look towards her.  
  
~  
  
Kagome frowned. "Okay, there is DEFINITELY something wrong with you. You're not acting like your usual self. Are you sick?" Kagome asked seriously, "Just how long have you been in this water-" she was silenced as Sesshoumaru took her wrist and walked deeper into the pyrefly-lit spring.  
  
He stopped at one point where there was a crevice in the water. He turned to her, a suspicion-arousing creepy grin on his face. Kagome could have sworn she felt electricity from that grin- maybe it was just her imagination.  
  
"Hey, what exactly are you planning?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed quiet, but his grip on her wrist tightened--and then the taiyoukai dove into the deep water, pulling Kagome down with him.  
  
Kagome held her breath in time and glared at Sesshoumaru for diving without telling her. Sesshoumaru was swimming further down into the deep spring, having not noticed her glare.  
  
Despite her trying to hold her breath, Kagome noticed how more beautiful the spring looked inside, the pyreflies were glowing around them.  
  
She was also aware of the effect the glowing pyreflies were having on Sesshoumaru - they made his hair seem brighter and more radiant than ever, and his golden eyes shined out perfectly. And how they illuminated his handsome features greatly...  
  
'WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?!' Kagome covered her face with her free hand, feeling the heat starting to grow again.  
  
"Are you holding your breath?" Sesshoumaru asked, still swimming downwards. Kagome thanked the gods above that he didn't turn his head to look at her and kept swimming down.  
  
Kagome gave him a meek 'mmhmm', unaware that she was starting to turn pale from being airless. Sesshoumaru stopped and swam around to face her completely.  
  
His silver hair floated around him, so much that it seemed to pool around him and Kagome. "Breath."  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'I know what he's trying to do... he's trying to make me drown! The nerve of that guy...'  
  
"Look, I'm breathing, why can't you?"  
  
'He can't fool me... he's a youkai... he can probably do things like breath underwater all the time,' Kagome seriously wanted to get out of the water, for she was starting to feel dizzy.  
  
Sesshoumaru just smirked and waited.  
  
Out of breath, Kagome had nothing else to do but breath. Hesitantly, she sucked in a small breath and was surprised when no water came in. "Wha...what is this? But we're thirty feet under water!"  
  
"The water is just as surreal as the pyreflies themselves," Sesshoumaru answered. "And why do you look so pale?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You didn't have to pull me, you know," Kagome huffed, "You scared me half to death when you did that. And besides, I can swim by myself, thank you very much!"  
  
"It is amusing to intimidate you," Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Oh really?! That's NOT funny, SESSHOUMARU, so stop smiling like that!"  
  
"Why? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe we should head back," Kagome said nervously. 'Why's he acting so weird?!' "You're beginning to freak me out..."  
  
"I am?" he asked in an innocent tone of voice again. "I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome tried to swim past Sesshoumaru but he blocked the way. "Uhh, could you... get out of the way please?"  
  
"No," he answered in false indifference. "I'd rather not."  
  
'Don't panic... don't panic... it's only a taiyoukai who'd lost his sanity temporarily. I can deal with this.. I can deal with a youkai who easily melted a demoness's head off her shoulders... and I can deal with a youkai who can rip demons in half...' fluster was quickly replaced by fear.  
  
'Just because he's acting strange doesn't mean he'll attack me or anything.' Overcome with overacting paranoid thoughts, Kagome's face drained of all the blood it had left.  
  
"You're paler than before... and I can smell fear on you," Sesshoumaru closed in, analyzing the expression on her face curiously at another dangerous distance. "What are you so afraid of?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, trying to break herself out of her daze. "Sesshoumaru...!"  
  
Hastily, she swam the opposite direction, but he appeared infront of her again. Kagome avoided eye contact. "Why are you acting this way? A-A few minutes ago you were all mad at me.."  
  
"Was I?" he asked thoughtfully. "Oh, yes, I see. Sorry for that, too."  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly disappeared from infront of her and appeared from behind her. His clawed hands were pressed down on her shoulders. She felt his breath on her neck, but no actual physical contact was made. "Kagome... you smell... nice," he said in what sounded a bit huskily. His hands started to travel downwards to her...ahem... waist...  
  
That was the last straw.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru's grasp, flushing a very furious red. "What do you think you're doing? Are you okay, Sesshoumaru?! Seriously, did Murasaki do this to you?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared at Kagome's reddening face, a shocked expression on his face. Shocked. Another emotion. He just stared at her for a few moments and started to chuckle. "Cute."  
  
'CUTE? SESSHOUMARU DOES NOT SAY 'CUTE.' This defies all laws of science!! I'll believe anything now. If Miroku suddenly turned gay, I wouldn't be surprised. If Sango kissed Miroku for groping her, I wouldn't be surprised. If Kaede suddenly turned into an old woman who says 'ye' a lot, I wouldn't be surprised.' Kagome suddenly felt dazed again.  
  
Sesshoumaru's expression turned into worry. "Kagome? Are you all right? You appear exceedingly pale now."  
  
Without another word, he gathered her into his arms and started swimming towards the surface.  
  
~  
  
'Why do I feel like this?' Sesshoumaru mused to himself angrily. 'I am aware of all the sentimental words and expressions I am saying... but... WHY AM I SAYING THEM?'  
  
He looked down at the pale spaced out miko in his arms.  
  
~  
  
Kagome's attention snapped back to earth when she saw Sesshoumaru's concerned eyes staring down at her.  
  
They were on the land again, but Sesshoumaru was still carrying her, bridal style. She coughed with discomfort. "Err, Sesshoumaru, could you put me down?"  
  
The taiyoukai lord nodded and set her down.  
  
Kagome paused for a second, stepped forward, and lightly reached up and touched his forehead to see if he had a fever. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she pulled her hand back, embarrassed. 'I'm such an idiot... like youkai can really get sick...'  
  
Before she could fully withdraw her hand, Sesshoumaru grabbed it with his own. Kagome bit her lip and looked up at the demon lord, a timid look on her face. He was looking down at her with eyes that were tinted with what looked like gentleness. Also... confusion?  
  
Just as abrupt and sudden as his other actions, he unexpectedly and swiftly pulled her off her feet and into his arms, hugging her tightly to him like a child hugging a teddy bear.  
  
Kagome felt her heartbeat increase as she listened to Sesshoumaru's slow steady breathing against her neck. Slowly, she wrapped her own arms around his middle unsurely.  
  
They stood like that for a while, both feeling a bit uneasy for some reason.  
  
~  
  
'Is this what 'comfort' feels like...? It's pleasant,' Sesshoumaru admitted inside his head. 'To embrace the same person I had tried to kill at first glance... the same person who put these wretched prayer beads... and also the same person who'd I thought was a childish irritable ningen,' Sesshoumaru mused, 'Is bringing comfort to me for the first time in my life.'  
  
Being around a certain human was all it took. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open in realization as his prideful self resurfaced, thus eliminating his sentimental expression.  
  
Human. A human.  
  
Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he pushed her off, causing her to land onto the ground.  
  
~  
  
Kagome tumbled backwards and lost her footing, (having tripped on a root) instigating her to fall onto her rear rather painfully.  
  
She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who had a very intense glare that somewhat frightened Kagome. She flinched and looked down to avert eye contact..  
  
Trying to keep her voice as casual as possible, she spoke. "Why are you acting so strange, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"That action that happened just now," he said coldly, as always, "Is meaningless. So do not make a fuss about it. I was merely testing out human emotions, showing you how weak and vulnerable they can make a human," Sesshoumaru reprimanded, lying.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. 'So it was all a test? His emotions that looked so real are all fake? Stupid me... I can't believe I actually believed he had emotions.' Warm tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru smelled faint traces of tears on her face.  
  
"Are you shedding tears?" Sesshoumaru asked, well-hidden panic starting to form inside him. "Stop it. Weeping is another action caused by emotions."  
  
Kagome felt anger boil inside him.  
  
"O-ho, you just expect me to stop when you want me to?!" Kagome said shakily, tilting her head up to look him in the eye. "You heartless jerk, you were toying with me! I'm willing to bet anything you enjoy seeing people like this!"  
  
Kagome stood up, trying her best to look tall and stoic as she can and marched in front of Sesshoumaru. "You think humans are weak?! We have to endure twice as much pain as you youkais'll ever get in your lifetimes!" Kagome exclaimed, still glaring into his face, which still had no emotion written on it.  
  
No remorse, anger, just impassiveness.  
  
Frustrated, Kagome stepped closer and put her left hand over his kimono, grasping the damp clothing in a knuckle-white grip. She started pounding on his chest with her right hand inanely as if trying to knock some sense into him as she began to speak again. "I actually thought you had emotions! Can you believe how much of a baka I am?! You, of all people-"  
  
Sesshoumaru's pale striped hands snaked around each of her own hands. "Stop it."  
  
Kagome wriggled in his strict hold.  
  
Now frustrated himself, Sesshoumaru pulled her into another bear hug to stop her fussing. "I did not mean to actually hurt your... feelings," Sesshoumaru said quietly, his eyes closed in the embrace. "...Forgive me.."  
  
~  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped wide open in surprise. 'That apology is the truest one he gave me so far..' her pale face started to redden. 'Then that means that this hug's a sincere one?!'  
  
~  
  
True, this did some damage to his pride, but who gave a damn about pride right now? Feeling her relax, Sesshoumaru slowly withdrew from the hug.  
  
A warm hand placed over his cool one. "It's okay..." Kagome smiled up at him, after having wiped off her tears. "Thank you."  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru said nothing as usual.  
  
'Well, at least he's back to normal... I think...'  
  
~  
  
"Well, let's get back to the Shrine. Rin's really worried about you and we're soaking wet."  
  
"I am not able to go into that shrine of yours," Sesshoumaru stated nonchalantly.  
  
"I know. Kiochi-san told me, and I persuaded her into breaking that barrier that wards you off. Of course, it still wards other demons off.."  
  
"I see," Sesshoumaru commented.  
  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped, looking up at the sky. "A shooting star! Make a wish, make a wish!!" she said in her usual bubbly self.  
  
"I'd rather decline from that offer."  
  
"Pft, your loss!" Kagome took out her camera and flashed it at the star, after making her wish.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. "Do you take that camera everywhere with you?"  
  
"Duh! This baby's a waterproof camera," Kagome hugged her 'camera' lovingly. "Mom and the others would LOVE these pictures!"  
  
Sesshoumaru half-smiled, quite stupefied at the fact that Kagome can change from angry to cheerful in a blink of an eye, without having to cool down. She continued to interest him and arouse his curiosity with every action she makes.  
  
Kagome surprised him even more when she suddenly took his hand. "Let's get going, shall we?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded after concealing his grin before she could look.  
  
The two of them started to walk back to the shrine, hand in hand.  
  
~  
  
Naraku waited impatiently for the two other shard hunters at the entrance of the forest, on the very brink of insanity. 'What the hell could those two be doing in there?'  
  
Kaede, who was walking back to the shrine from archery practice, noticed Naraku pacing intolerantly back and forth at the entrance of the forest. She smiled wryly, knowing exactly why he looked so edgy and walked casually on her way, whistling.  
  
~  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest, their hands still joined. Kagome noticed Naraku standing there, staring with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh, hi, Naraku! What are you doing here at this t.." Kagome stopped when she realized Naraku wasn't paying any attention to her. No.. he was glaring at... Sesshoumaru?  
  
She looked up at Sesshoumaru and found a smirk on his face, directed towards Naraku.  
  
A smug look on his features, Naraku turned and left them.  
  
Kagome could've sworn she saw something in his eyes before he left... it looked like.  
  
Jealousy. It can't be. It was probably just her imagination playing tricks on her again.  
  
----End chapter Twelve  
  
Authoress's Opinion: This chapter was a little bit crazy... I found so many flaws, but I was too lazy, tired, and sleepy to sort them out and change them. Sesshoumaru was having emotional swings. Now THAT is weird. And I don't know why I made Sesshoumaru swim down underwater, pulling Kagome down with him. It seemed pointless. But I typed it anyway, for some reason.  
  
And it's weird how I sensed angst in this chapter also. Maybe it's just me. This chapter isn't as interesting as the other one I typed down, which disappeared magically from my computer. Either that, or someone deleted it.  
  
But before you say anything, let ME say that there was a reason for Sesshoumaru's show of emotions and out of character-ness. In fact, I'll tell you now! Nah... I'll tell you in the next chapter. Clue... it had something to do with the spring.  
  
~  
  
Like I said before, this is my first attempt at fluff. And in this so- called fluff, Fluffy goes insane and totally out of character. Yeah. ^_^ I'm not good at these kinds of fluff things.. my main expertise is action/adventure... maybe a little bit of humor.  
  
Okay, done babbling. More review responses for all...  
  
~  
  
Dragonruler212: That happens to me a lot, too. I hate it when computers freeze! But it only happens to me when I've been on the net of too long, (which is almost everyday) and I have so many programs currently running. It's okay that you reviewed the wrong chapter. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Evil Bunny: Miroku dancing around a room sort of scared me ... but, I left it in that chapter anyway. And the reason I said you readers were only getting his clothes and not everything else is because I didn't want to be too cruel to Sesshoumaru-sama. -_-;  
  
Suki: Flattered! Thank you, but I don't think this is the greatest story ever... there're so many flaws and not so much details... heck, I'm my own biggest criticizer. But I'm still happy you think so!  
  
^.^: It's Sess/Kag fluff, but I'm not so sure if it's any fluffy at all. I don't really know what to say as to your question about where I am in my storyline. Sorry, and thank you for reviewing again!  
  
Duke-of-Spades: Your reviews are so amusing to read! I like Fushigi Yugi, too. Especially Hotohori-sama. Poor Sesshoumaru... and Fushigi Yugi guys... And I think I already killed Murasaki off in the last chapter. Here's the next chapter. TTFN!  
  
ayanna24, Sakura, Brunhilde, and Isa: Thank you, all of you! Here's the update, I don't know what else to put down... gomen! But thank you, once again!  
  
lilyflower: Poor Sesshoumaru... ^_^;  
  
Aira: Thank you!  
  
Kayrin: I always thought of amber as a sort of dark, dark almost red shade of yellow-orange. It's actually gold color? My mistake. It'd be weird picturing Naraku with golden eyes! Maybe I should just say 'crimson' instead. :P Thank you for pointing that out!  
  
Sunstar: Yes, Shippo's coming in. But not for a while... but he's still coming in! I have big plans for this story, big BIG plans. TYFR! (Thank you for reviewing)  
  
Yuko: Well, here it is..!  
  
Suki: Hope you didn't have to wait too long!  
  
White Moon Universe Guard: I'm glad you think so. Here's the rewrite!  
  
Kokonutsu: I know the 'strange behavior and different scent' bit has been used an awful amount of times, but I am clear to say that isn't the only reason Sesshoumaru is attracted to her. The scent and different behavior is only at the beginning, but later Sesshoumaru will realize that that's not the only thing to judge about a person. And I'm aware of making sure the story isn't based too much on only two main characters. I mean, sure it seems like the whole thing seems to focus around Sesshoumaru and Kagome, but I'm just trying to get him warmed up to her. You have great advice to give to a first-time writer like me. I loved your ideas of how this story can go. Thank you!  
  
fluffy+kagome=kawaii: ...Cute name! ^_^ Well, here's the next chapter. Thank you!  
  
Marie: Yes, that WAS a mistake. Someone pointed that out already, but thank you!  
  
FireDevil-IceAngel: I'm not good at writing fluff. Eh, thank you for the compliment, though! ^__^  
  
Romm: Yes, the file grew digital legs, but it didn't just crawl into a dusty corner, it moved to China, and that's too far away for me to track down. I'm flattered that you like my story! ;]  
  
BradsBrat: I'm glad you think so. Uh, next time, could you review on the latest chapter instead of some other chapter? I would really appreciate it! Thank you!  
  
TeaRstrEak: Cool name! Here's some more, and thank you!  
  
~  
  
RPG-girl:  
  
The responses weren't as long as before. Whoops. Remember, please don't criticize this chapter too harshly. This is my first time writing a fic, REMEMBER?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Sucks to be you.  
  
Bleh! Is that what I get for saving your butt last chapter? Baka Sesshoumaru..  
  
Err, review and I shall update when I finish the next chapter, which will be revolving around a hanyou and Kagome.  
  
Sayonara! 


	12. An Illness of a Modern Miko

Chapter XIII: Kagome's Ill  
  
~ The Next Day, 8:30 in the morning ~  
  
Kagome and Kiochi sat in a small room in the shrine. Kagome was wearing her light blue pajamas she had brought from her home, and Kiochi was wearing a suspiciously beautiful looking dark blue kimono with large yellow and green line imprints of leaves.  
  
"You say Sesshoumaru had been acting strange in the spring? I don't see how that's not logical," Kiochi stated, pouring Kagome herbal tea.  
  
"You mean it's natural for Sesshoumaru to act strangely?" Kagome blushed lightly remembering a few of the moments at the spring. "He's usually a totally unemotional passive-aggressive kind of guy, but the way he acted yesterday was... unheard of!"  
  
"He'd done strange things, had he Kagome-san?" Kiochi said, smirking for what Kagome saw the first time. Her smirk turned into a usual Kiochi smile again. "Tell me," she announced slowly. "What exactly had he done to you to make you so flushed and red just by thinking about it?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "AH! N-Nothing at all, I swear it! It," Kagome stuttered. "But how do you explain his strange behavior?"  
  
"I've heard of those springs before. The pyreflies that inhabit it cause the water to turn into something like truth serum. Something like it," Kiochi added.  
  
"Truth serum...? They have that in this era?"  
  
"Yes, you know, the type of drugs that force you to say what secrets you've been hiding. But in the spring's case, the water causes you to say what emotions you've been hiding, instead of secrets."  
  
"So the spring makes you spill hidden emotions out into the open?"  
  
"Yes, you've got it," Kiochi grinned, pouring her own self some tea.  
  
'So then that means it wasn't a test? Those emotions that Sesshoumaru had shown me are true..? And when he'd hugged me-..' Kagome paused and looked down at her tea, feeling a bit fazed over.  
  
"Kagome-san, you are turning red again! Do you have a fever?"  
  
'No, I'm just blushing,' she thought to herself. 'But then why do I feel so cold? And my head hurts..'  
  
~  
  
"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" Rin burst into the room, a piece of paper in her hand. She was also wearing a suspiciously beautiful looking kimono, a light pink one with a yellow obi and snowflake imprints. "Sesshoumaru-sama told me to give this letter to you!"  
  
"Thank you, Rin," Kagome smiled weakly and took the paper into her hands, carefully reading the neat katakana writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am going back to the castle. Rin is staying there in that shrine. If you were wondering why, it is my brother's crowning and many youkai are there.  
  
-Sesshoumaru  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gee, talk about a really brief guy... This might as well be a note instead of a letter," Kagome muttered, feeling light-headed. "And why can't he just tell me himself?"  
  
"Kiochi-chan?" Rin asked innocently. "Did you tell Okaa-san about the festival?"  
  
"Is that why you guys are all wearing kimonos?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Kiochi clasped her hands together, suddenly remembering something. "Kagome-san, I'd forgotten to tell you, there is an annual summer festival happening from this morning to late at night. I made the loveliest kimono for you to wear," Kiochi said with excitement.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome replied dully. She swooned slightly.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Kagome-san? You've been acting strange yourself," Kiochi's expression was now worry. "Are you really sick?" a cool hand reached up at touched Kagome's forehead. "Oh, Kami-sama, Kagome-san, you forehead's burning!"  
  
"But.. if Okaa-san is sick, then she wouldn't be able to go to the festival," Rin frowned. "Rin'll stay with Okaa-san!"  
  
"No it's alright," Kagome smiled dazedly. "You might get sick, too."  
  
"Do you want Kaede-san to stay here and take care of you? I would do it myself, but I need to stay by the village during the festival to make sure nothing goes wrong," Kiochi's mouth formed a grim line.  
  
"No, no, please! You guys go ahead, I just need some sleep," Kagome argued. "Trust me, I'll be fine. I promise to stay inside this shrine always."  
  
"If you insist," Kiochi gave in, a troubled note in her voice.  
  
It was the absolute perfect time for Naraku to walk in.  
  
"I heard there was some sort of festival happening at that village," he said casually.  
  
"Are you going?" Kiochi asked just as nonchalantly.  
  
"No," Naraku crossed his arms. "The last time you dragged me to that wretched festival, my gi caught on fire."  
  
"I remember," Kiochi chuckled, sipping her tea. "That's such an amusing memory."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember, too," Kaede added as she walked in. "I was only eleven back then, but I remember it all too clearly. I was playing with the village children with firecrackers and I accidentally threw one at Onigumo- chan and his gi set aflame!"  
  
"Remember the expression on his face when he realized it was on fire?" Kiochi added giddily.  
  
"Hai! That was priceless!" Kaede and Kiochi exploded into fits of laughter, leaving a confused Rin and Kagome.  
  
"That certain festival night is my favorite out of all the others. It was so much fun," Kaede wiped a small tear of laughter off her eye.  
  
"Tell that to the drunk men who thought I was a woman," Naraku muttered, half smirking as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Kiochi stifled her laughter. "I remember that, also! Those poor men are still healing from their injuries."  
  
"Let's not dwell on memories," Naraku flatly shot at her.  
  
"So it's settled then? You're not going to the festival?" Kiochi asked, a small plan brewing.  
  
"Are you deaf? I believe I already said I wasn't."  
  
"Well that's a no, then! We are all going to the festival, and you're the only one that's not, so you have to take care of Kagome-san."  
  
"I have to?" Naraku asked, raising an eyebrow. 'This might be interesting.'  
  
Kagome gasped at Kiochi's sudden decision. "No, you don't have to, Naraku! It's okay, I don't want to be a burden-"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said yes," he said lowly, irritation clear in his voice. "Must I repeat myself for you hearing-impaired humans all the time?"  
  
"That's wonderful, Naraku," Kiochi stated with relief. "Well, we'll be going then. It's too bad you can not come," she added dreadfully towards Kagome. "I promise we'll bring some food from the festival."  
  
"Arigatou, Kiochi-san," Kagome smiled. "I really appreciate it."  
  
Kaede and Kiochi left after goodbyes, but Rin wasn't quite convinced. "Is Okaa-san sure Okaa-san doesn't need Rin?"  
  
"Yes, Rin-chan. Bring me lots of flowers from the festival, too, okay? They'll help make me feel better!"  
  
"Hai!" after giving Kagome a quick hug, Rin ran after Kiochi and Kaede.  
  
~  
  
"How unlucky can I get? I just had to get sick on a fun day," Kagome said forlornly. "You really don't have to take care of me, Naraku. I'll just stay in bed all day-!!" Kagome was cut off when Naraku picked her up and began to carry her on his back. "Naraku, what's up with you?! I can still walk, I'm not THAT sick and helpless!"  
  
"I know," Naraku replied bluntly, walking down the shoji hallways. "...This is your room, correct?"  
  
"Uh... yeah," Kagome said, a far-out look in her eyes. 'What am I going to do all day? Sitting in bed doesn't sound too thrilling.. but... I could really go for some rest.'  
  
Kagome sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess I AM really tired..."  
  
Naraku grunted, his red eyes traveling down to her head, which was rested on his right shoulder. "Isn't that a bit too close?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer; her mind was too fogged over with unsteadiness.  
  
A small smirk on his face, he walked into the room and carefully set her down onto her futon. Then he kneeled down at her side. "How did you catch a fever?"  
  
"Stayed in the spring for too long," she slurred, snuggling into the futon.  
  
'The spring..' Naraku mused. "What did you do in that spring with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Nothing much," Kagome said, almost unconsciously. "Just swam around.."  
  
"Is that all?" Naraku asked, leaning slightly forward. He eyed the sleepy miko with interest.  
  
"No... Sesshoumaru... said he liked my scent," she murmured.  
  
Naraku tensed, leaning forward some more. "...And?"  
  
"That's all..."  
  
Naraku growled, somewhat aggravated. "Are you sure?" 'She's not telling me everything.'  
  
"Hai..." Kagome blinked, diving back into consciousness. "Ehh? Did you say something Naraku?"  
  
"Iie," he answered off-handedly. (note: Iie=No)  
  
"Okay," Kagome yawned.  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I just want to get some sleep.." Kagome's eyes slowly shut. "Thanks for asking, though."  
  
Naraku nodded, watching her drift off to slumber. 'She's unwell because she had gone into that spring. It's all Sesshoumaru's fault. That bastard had chosen the perfect time to leave, too, damn him...'  
  
~  
  
Kagome felt extremely ill. Her hands felt cold, and her head was throbbing. Moments ago she was feeling fine.. maybe it's some sort of side effect that happens to you whenever you walk into those springs.  
  
She soon fell into a light uncomfortable sleep.  
  
Naraku noticed the change in her temperature and placed a hand over her forehead. Kagome was burning.  
  
Feeling a cool hand place over her forehead, Kagome woke with a start. "Naraku?"  
  
"Be calm," he said quietly. "I am only checking your temperature."  
  
"That's not necessary," Kagome was cut off when Naraku's hand went down to her mouth.  
  
"Sleep."  
  
Kagome nodded compliantly and closed her eyes once more.  
  
Half an hour later when she was deep asleep, Naraku checked her temperature again, only to see that it had increased. 'Her forehead is at a boiling point,' the hanyou noted, 'But the rest of her body feels as if she had just been through some sort of snow storm.'  
  
He noticed how her breaths were becoming uneven and shaky, and how she was shivering despite the warmth of her futon. Her sleep was apparently an uneasy one.  
  
All of a sudden remembering that Kiochi stored herbs for these kinds of occurrences, he got up on his feet. Then with a last glance at the slumbering miko, he silently walked out of the room to rummage around for the herbs that Kiochi kept in the storage room.  
  
~  
  
Kagome groaned lightly in her sleep. Her fever had worsened, she noticed subconsciously. Despite her freezing temperature, sweat rolled down the side of her face. A soft cloth wiped it off, but she was too dazed to know who'd done that for her.  
  
~  
  
Naraku looked down at Kagome concernedly after having wiped off the sweat rolling down the side of her face. 'This is no ordinary illness,' he mused. He had gotten the herbs and had made tea out of them; now all he had to do was wake her up.  
  
Gently, he nudged her shoulders. Kagome's eyes fluttered open once again from her dreamless sleep. "Hmm?"  
  
"Sit up. I need you to drink this," he ordered firmly, motioning towards the tea in his right hand. Kagome nodded and did as she was told, only to nearly fall back onto her futon. Naraku's free left arm shot out and wound around her shoulders, propping her up.  
  
Then he placed her steadily on his lap, wrapping his left arm around her waist so she wouldn't stagger. Kagome stirred and did all she can to keep her tired eyes open.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Everything around me is spinning. And it's kind of cold," Kagome said in a quiet hazy voice.  
  
"Hn. It is just as I had said once," he smirked all-knowingly. 'You humans, particularly YOU, Kagome, are always in need of my assistance,' he included mentally.  
  
"Huh? What are you so happy about?" Kagome asked. She was able to sense the cockiness in his voice, even though she was not in top condition.  
  
"Absolutely nothing that would concern you," he answered innocuously. Naraku held the teacup to Kagome. "Here. Your fever had only worsened from the last hour. This might help."  
  
Kagome took the cup into her cold hands and brought it close to her lips. Naraku placed his right hand over her own small ones and smoothly pressed the cup to her lips, somewhat forcing her to drink the tea.  
  
After watching her take a few sips, Naraku withdrew the tea and noticed Kagome was starting to look slightly rosier, but her body was still cold. With Kagome still in his arm, he carefully took the blanket from the futon and draped it over her, as an attempt to make her warmer.  
  
"Arigatou, Naraku," Kagome murmured, burying her face into his kimono. Naraku's eyes widened slightly at her sudden action, but dismissed it. He leaned against the shoji wall, with her still on his lap.  
  
'Why am I doing this?' Naraku looked straight ahead into space. 'I used to see her as no one but a mere look alike of Kikyou... but now there are strange feelings that this girl draws from me,' he mused on.  
  
'This also probably goes for Sesshoumaru. He must also have sensed strange feelings for her, too,' he thought abruptively, 'that emotion I'd felt the night before... I know clearly that it was jealousy. Why, though..?'  
  
Naraku unconsciously rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru landed at the gate of the castle, and as he expected, many youkai from all over were here for his brother's crowning. He just stood there, counting down from ten.  
  
'six...five...four...three...two...one.'  
  
"SESSHOUMARU! YOU BASTARD!"  
  
'Ah, just as I'd expected,' he smirked and looked down at the fuming Inuyasha, who looked ready to tear him apart. Too bad he couldn't.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.  
  
"Where the HELL have you BEEN?! It's two weeks until my crowning, and you suddenly disappear, only to return when it's ONE day until my crowning?! Do you know the damnation you put me through?! People kept on pissing me off, telling me to go 'patrolling' and making me sign all these sorts of papers that I don't know what the hell they're for-"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Shut up. You are embarrassing."  
  
"Arrogant, stuck-up ass-" Inuyasha was cut off as Sesshoumaru began to drag him into the castle by his right ear. "Damn it, Sesshoumaru, that hurts!!"  
  
"I said, shut up. Must you use foul language infront of all these nobles?" Sesshoumaru growled. "You are going to be a ruler whether you like it or not, so act like one."  
  
"Keh!" Sesshoumaru's sibling crossed his arms. Then curiously, he glanced at the prayerbeads around Sesshoumaru's neck.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha said casually as Sesshoumaru continued to drag him.  
  
"What?!" Sesshoumaru hissed.  
  
"Where'd you get that necklace around your neck?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped walking so he could give Inuyasha a good glomp over the head. "Baka na," he said as he started to drag him into the castle again. (baka na=idiot)  
  
Inuyasha rubbed the lump on his head. 'Geez, he's in a foul mood today. What's HIS deal? Baka Sesshoumaru... when I get bigger and stronger than that stuck up jerk, I'll show HIM a thing or two about respecting your new king...'  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru paused from walking once again, sensing that bad ambiance again. 'Ever since I left the shrine, this strange feeling has been nagging at me. Something's not right.'  
  
He abruptively let go of Inuyasha's ear. "I'm leaving."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!! You just got here and you're leaving again?!"  
  
"It is not something I expect for you to understand," Sesshoumaru said grimly. "I will be back as soon as I can."  
  
"You damn right better be," Inuyasha huffed, noticing the drop dead seriousness in his older brother's voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and leapt off, determined on returning to the shrine.  
  
~  
  
Kagome stirred from her sleep and noticed how warm it now was, and how comfortable it felt compared to the rather cold futon she had been sleeping in earlier.  
  
She sheepishly glanced upwards to see Naraku with his eyes closed. 'Is he asleep?'  
  
For a few seconds, her eyes were trapped staring at his face. Oh, how people could look so entirely different in their sleep.  
  
Literally.  
  
Naraku's face didn't bear the cool serious visage he usually had. Instead, he looked calm and carefree, almost innocent. And Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off him. It was like seeing a different side to him, one that she'd never seen before.  
  
~  
  
Naraku wasn't truly asleep, he was only resting his eyes while thinking to himself. Thoughts about what was happening between Kagome and Sesshoumaru at that spring kept on breaking into his mind.  
  
Somehow, he had the idea that what Kagome told him about what happened at the spring was not the entire truth. It felt as if she was leaving a large part out. 'What could it be? Am I just being paranoid?' he mused. 'I felt jealousy yesterday, and I can still undergo it now. It feels as if I'm missing out on something.'  
  
'I'll find out what else happened the night before.'  
  
His reverie was shattered when the girl who had been sleeping for the past three hours suddenly tensed.  
  
~  
  
Naraku's eyes shot open, as if having sensed her looking at him. Alarmed, he glared at her. Kagome flinched after having not expected the sudden glare. "Gomen ne!! I didn't mean to stare," she said in a small voice, bowing her head in embarrassment.  
  
Naraku nodded and took notice of the interesting position they were in. He also became aware of the discomfort Kagome was giving off.  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked timidly, still averting his gaze.  
  
"I am not sure, but I believe it has been three hours or so."  
  
"So we've been in this position for three hours?" Kagome immediately clamped her mouth shut. "Err- not that I care about our position or anything, I was just-"  
  
"You were cold, and sometimes blankets do not help warm things up. If that is what troubles you," he answered her thoughts.  
  
"Ah, h-hai," Kagome stuttered. "Well, I'm a bit okay now, so I could go back to bed."  
  
Naraku smirked teasingly and carried her back to her futon. "Are you feeling any better now?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she answered unsurely.  
  
"Don't lie, your face is red," he stated as he sat down at a good distance at the end of her futon.  
  
'WHAT? But I don't feel sick... Oi!! I'm blushing again... but HE doesn't know that. He thinks I'm sick.. hopefully he won't notice..'  
  
~  
  
Naraku stared blankly at Kagome's somewhat panicky looking face. Another smirk resurfaced his features. 'Ah, I see what is going on here. Perhaps I should tease her around a bit, just for the amusement of it all...'  
  
He slowly creeped up her futon, a serious look on his face.  
  
~  
  
Kagome noticed Naraku was now on the futon, all the while making his way towards her on his hands and knees. "Ehh... Naraku, what are you doing?"  
  
He didn't answer and continued to stalk closer, making Kagome feel very uncomfortable indeed. Kagome attempted to crawl backwards, but thank Kami- sama for her clumsiness, slipped and fell flat on her back on the futon.  
  
Naraku placed his hands on either side of her on the futon, hovering over her like a predator with it's prey. His long wavy dark hair seemed to curtain over around them.  
  
'What the heck is he doing?' Kagome thought frantically.  
  
~  
  
Naraku now had her trapped within his arms. He smirked and lowered his head so that there were five inches of space in between them.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. "Na... Naraku!?"  
  
~  
  
End Chapter 13:  
  
RPG_girl:  
  
^_^ Well, that's it for now. Short chapter, I know..  
  
Oi vay, what is Naraku thinking?! He has Kagome-chan trapped in his horrible twisted web of amusement!!  
  
Naraku: (in ridiculous baboon pelt) I just cannot picture myself aiding that wench.  
  
Naraku!! How DARE you wear that idiotic thing in here! Can't you read the sign?! (points at the sign that says, 'No Baboon Pelts Allowed')  
  
Naraku: Was I ever one to follow the rules?  
  
Good point. -_- Well, you better follow the rules or I'll sick the Naraku haters on you. Or worse, I'll sick the Naraku LOVERS on you.  
  
Naraku: (shrugs) Humans are so demanding. (takes off pelt and the authoress grabs pelt and throws it into a fireplace)  
  
Good riddance... Hmph! Back to the main topic... What THE HECK IS NARAKU THINKING?! And don't forget everyone, Sesshoumaru-sama is on his way back to the shrine... ooh, so many possibilities.  
  
FD I haven't forgotten about Kouga-kun. He's still coming in, so stay tuned. That goes for Shippou-chan, too.  
  
About the Review Responses:  
  
Gomen nasai, everyone, no Review Responses for the last chapter.  
  
Reason#1: I was too lazy. Reason#2: I wanted to get this chapter in as soon as possible. Reason#3: Radioactive monkeys.  
  
I'll respond to reviews for THIS chapter though.  
  
Sayonara! 


	13. Inuyasha's Fate

WARNING: MANY TWISTS AND TURNS IN THIS CHAPTER. MIGHT CAUSE SEIZURE.  
  
--------------Chapter XV: Inevitability; Inuyasha's Fate----------------  
  
"Naraku!!" Kagome flinched, now beet red. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitable- whatever the inevitable WAS. Surprise covered her face and she opened her eyes when she heard Naraku's unmistakable snickers.  
  
"What's so funny?!" she demanded, feeling a bit irked.  
  
He stopped chuckling, but had a playful half smile on his face. "You're such a gullible creature," he smirked haughtily, slightly withdrawing himself from her. "Just what did you think I was going to do?"  
  
Kagome glared up at Naraku, trying to overcome the heat that seemed to flow to her face endlessly. "Whaddya mean!? I wasn't thinking about anything except for how suspicious YOU'RE acting!"  
  
"Suspicious in what way?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. 'I can't tell him I was thinking that he was hitting on me... no...'  
  
~  
  
The shoji door slid open in a swift, speedy manner, and in walked none other than Sesshoumaru with a very ticked off, very shocked, and very angry look on his face. All these negative sentimentalities were directed towards Naraku himself, who still wore that cool grin.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he threatened in a deadly voice, his crimsoning eyes locked on their position.  
  
"Ses-" Kagome started, but was cut off.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, girl," Sesshoumaru snarled quietly, restraining himself from losing all logic and doing something a pissed-off, aggressive, and invidious wild male youkai would do.  
  
He clenched his fists and waited for an answer from Naraku, his impatience doubling by the second.  
  
"It's nothing that should concern you," Naraku answered casually. To Kagome's relief, he soundlessly got off the futon and stood up to level straight eye contact with the white haired youkai. "But if you really wish to know, I was only going check her temperature, - as you can see, she has become ill-, and somehow we ended up in an awkward position."  
  
With a bitter disgusted look, Sesshoumaru clenched his fists further, causing little cuts to form on his hands. "Hanyou," he growled. "Do not lie."  
  
With crimson irises that rivaled Naraku's, Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku, and tackled him in such a manner that the shoji wall was destructed, exposing the windy, grassy courtyard of the shrine.  
  
Sesshoumaru pinned Naraku down on the grass, his clawed hands tightening around Naraku's neck. "I should have finished what I'd left off with a long time ago," he snarled viciously, hating the fact that Naraku was still grinning like a madman despite the fact that Sesshoumaru was intended to murder him.  
  
Kagome gasped and jumped out of her futon, regardless of her still being ill.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, stop!!" she pleaded, running through the large crater in the wall towards them.  
  
He didn't pay any attention to her and let the poison leak through his hands. Naraku glared up at Sesshoumaru, the smirk replaced with a grim line. 'So he truly wants to kill me?' With effort, the hanyou swiped a clawed hand at Sesshoumaru, causing him to jump backwards.  
  
"Onegai, Sesshoumaru, Naraku!" she cried weakly, for her fever was overwhelming her. (Onegai=please)  
  
"Don't hurt each other," Kagome attempted to raise her voice, but she was getting genuinely dizzy. 'What am I going to do?! I don't want to subdue them, but if it's the only way... I must,' Kagome thought, watching them fight like... dogs. "Gomen ne," she apologized in a whisper. "Sit down."  
  
~  
  
Naraku and Sesshoumaru's eyes darted towards Kagome, who was leaning on the frame of the crater in the wall for support. They didn't notice her face was flushed, obviously in fever.  
  
The prayerbeads around their necks illuminated intensely for a few seconds, then, abruptively wrenched them both backwards into the ground.  
  
~  
  
Kagome just wanted to drop dead right there on the spot and rest. Everything was spinning around her, and her mind could barely focus on Sesshoumaru and Naraku right now. 'It's so cold..'  
  
Finally, she decided to fall into unconsciousness, her fever taking its toll.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes turned from crimson to gold once more; and was relatively shocked to see Kagome on the floor, pale as snow. Forgetting about the hanyou he'd been fighting with, he sped towards her and put a hand on her left shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru tensed when he saw Naraku on the opposite side of him, putting his own hand on her other shoulder. They glared at each other for a few moments, both wanting to kill each other where they stood.  
  
"So she IS ill," Sesshoumaru muttered.  
  
"She was on the verge of recovering, but you had to show up," Naraku scoffed. "Look at what you've done to Kiochi's wall. She'll be furious."  
  
~  
  
Kiochi, who was holding Rin's hand, sneezed.  
  
Rin giggled at the sudden action. "Ah, someone's talking about you, Kiochi- chan!"  
  
"Oh, Rin, that's nothing but a crazy superstition," Kiochi chuckled. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Jaken-sama!"  
  
"Jaken-sama?"  
  
"Ahuh! Rin ran into Sesshoumaru-sama's little brother, Inuyasha-sama. He started sneezing a lot and later I asked Jaken-sama if maybe Inuyasha- sama's sick," Rin took in a deep breath, "And Jaken-sama said that Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama were talking about Inuyasha-sama!"  
  
"I see," the 27-year-old miko said thoughtfully.  
  
~  
  
The summer festival was as enjoyable as ever. It was a bit windy and gray, but that didn't spoil the villagers' entertainment. The smell of delicious fried food and laughter of children filled the air, as well as music.  
  
Kaede walked towards them with a fried fish on a stick. "Konnichiwa! Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." (konnichiwa=good afternoon/good evening)  
  
"That's true," Kiochi said cheerily.  
  
"Ah, Kaede-chan, I want one, too," Rin squealed, pointing at her fish on a stick.  
  
"Here, you could have mine. Don't worry, I didn't touch it yet," Kaede said jokingly, handing her the snack.  
  
Rin munched happily on the fried fish and sat on a nearby log.  
  
Kiochi leaned down slightly and said in a quiet voice to Kaede. "Kaede-san, have you seen Kikyou-san anywhere?"  
  
"As a matter of fact no, Lady," she said doubtfully. "Actually I have not seen her around even before Sesshoumaru came here."  
  
"Could she be at the western castles?"  
  
"She could be. It is, after all, Inuyasha's crowning, and well, she has to do the... assassination," Kaede said uncertainly.  
  
"It feels strange to be on both Sesshoumaru's and Kikyou's side. Sesshoumaru'd come here to kill Kikyou, yet we've welcomed him into the shrine. And Kikyou wants to kill Sesshoumaru's little brother, yet we do nothing to stop her."  
  
"Maybe we should have stopped her," Kaede said grimly. "I have a bad feeling about what Sesshoumaru would do when he finds out that Inuyasha has died, just as his father before him."  
  
"There's nothing we can do but pray for the best, I believe."  
  
"Kaede-chan! Kiochi-chan! They're playing some sort of game," Rin ran up to them and pointed at a large amount of people crowded around a festival activity. "Can we play, too?"  
  
"Sure, let's go!" Kaede grinned like a thirteen-year-old, dropping the air of a mature adult in a flash. "Come on, Lady Kiochi! I think they're playing with the firecrackers now!"  
  
~  
  
Kikyou frowned as she looked into the mirror of the guest room in Inuyasha's home castle. 'Well, I cannot delay this any further. Inuyasha...' her eyes suddenly blurred as she looked up at the chandelier lights. 'N-No!! I will not cry for that bastard!! I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love... besides, I have Naraku. Think about Naraku!'  
  
"Good evening, dear Kikyou," a cold voice knocked her out of her thoughts.  
  
"You! How did you get in here?!"  
  
The tall mysterious man cloaked in black and red smirked, his somewhat glowing bright blue-green eyes filled with malevolence. "Just checking up on you. And I can see very well you are in a poor state. Do not tell me you've grown feelings for that half breed?"  
  
"Of course not! I will kill him, mark my words," Kikyou bit out angrily.  
  
"I believe you," he said off-handedly. "Small information, but consider this a warning. Sesshoumaru as well as that other halfbreed you're two- timing has sided with the one called Kagome. What was his name again? Naraku? ...Or Onigumo?"  
  
Kikyou gasped. 'This makes things so much more complicated.. but why is this bastard telling me all of this?!'  
  
"Do not call me names in your thoughts, wench," he smirked. "I know everything around you, every action you've made. After you've signed that pact," he paused, "Well, you can say I practically own you now, until you've done what you were commanded to."  
  
"Damn you...," Kikyou spat bitterly. "If I'd known this was what I would get into, I would've never signed that pact with my blood."  
  
"Temper, temper," he said tauntingly.  
  
Kikyou clenched and unclenched her fists as he unsheathed a long thin sword (about six feet in length) from its sheath. "Recognize the blade?"  
  
"That sword! It's made of the same metal as the dagger that can kill inuyoukai!!"  
  
"I like to call it the Masamune," he grinned sickly. "There has been so much blood on it, you can smell it. Don't make me add yours on it too."  
  
Kikyou retracted in fear; now realizing she was in the same room as a psychotic homicidal madman.  
  
"Stop beating around the bush and eliminate Inuyasha," he said seriously, "Or I will, and you will go down along with him."  
  
"Hai," Kikyou said shakily. "I will kill him.. as soon as possible."  
  
~  
  
(since Kagome's room was partially destroyed, they moved her to another room so she could rest)  
  
Sesshoumaru and Naraku sat in the opposite sides of the room from each other, a firm glare placed on each of their faces. Kagome slept in a futon in the middle of the room.  
  
Naraku started chuckling.  
  
"What is so amusing to you?" Sesshoumaru asked in a still voice.  
  
"This feels like déjà vu to me," Naraku smirked. "We fight, we get subdued, we end up sitting in a room, sending each other murderous looks. Does that jog your memory?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Are you still curious on what happened earlier?" Naraku asked coolly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
  
"It is most enjoyable to meddle with her emotions," he started. "Heh. You must think I am some sort of sick bastard, but that would be quite hypocritical of you, considering that you enjoy playing with her emotions also."  
  
Sesshoumaru tensed. "How would you know?"  
  
"Just what exactly happened at that spring, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Naraku asked tauntingly.  
  
"I do not remember."  
  
"Hn. And you call me a liar."  
  
"I did not do anything with her. She is nothing important; just another foul smelling human."  
  
"Truly? Is that why you said you liked her scent?"  
  
'Damn.' "When did she say that? In her ill state? She must have been delusional."  
  
"Then if you do not care about her," Naraku said simply. "Then you shouldn't worry if I try to win her over."  
  
Sesshoumaru restrained himself from growling. "You... you have feelings for her?"  
  
"Perhaps. But why should you be concerned?"  
  
"You are not worthy of her."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
This one snared Sesshoumaru. "-I am not nor will I ever be involved with her love life."  
  
Naraku chuckled once more and stood up from his sitting position. "You say emotions are the weakness of humans. You seem to hate feelings. But... you also seem to fear them."  
  
With those words, Naraku walked out of the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down thoughtfully at sleeping Kagome's face. 'Do I really fear human emotions? No. I don't fear them, I despise them.' Scoffing, he stood on his feet and made his way for the door.  
  
'I am not sure I can trust that hanyou to take care of her, but I must return to the castle,' Sesshoumaru HATED dilemmas, but, actually, who doesn't?  
  
He paused at the door and walked back towards Kagome. Almost uncertainly, he pulled the blanket up to her chin. He studied her face one last time and left the room.  
  
~  
  
Naraku, frustrated, looked up at the slightly darkening sky. 'So my theory was correct. The bastard does have feelings for her..'  
  
His thoughts drifted to other problems. 'The new moon is going to be tonight. Hard to believe it'd almost slipped my mind...'  
  
He walked through the forest, thinking. 'Would Sesshoumaru kill me in my state?'  
  
Naraku paused when he felt Sesshoumaru's presence fade away. 'So he left.. perhaps that is a good thing for me.'  
  
He looked down at his hands, which were now clawless, indicating that his transformation was already starting.  
  
Deciding to go back to the shrine, Naraku directed one last look up at the sky. 'Should I tell Kagome about my transformation?' he thought pensively.  
  
~  
  
Kikyou walked down the hallways, fully intending to get to Inuyasha. Her eyes began to sting, but somehow, she managed to keep herself calm, controlled. Stashed in the folds of her kimono was a lethal dagger, one that questions and will decide Inuyasha's destiny.  
  
When she reached the throne room, she heard Inuyasha's unmistakable curses towards his elder brother.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha looked around nervously, pacing back and forth in the throneroom. Then abruptively, as if he'd been bottling up every word, yelled out, "SESSHOUMARU! YOU ASSHOLE! BASTARD! DAMNED POMPOUS JERK! SON OF A-"  
  
"Good evening, Inuyasha," a feminine voice drawled huskily. Inuyasha turned to see Kikyou with her clothes revealing much cleavage. "You are not angry, are you?"  
  
"Hey, you okay, Kikyou? You sound kinda frail," Inuyasha said flatly, not at all noticing her seduce attempts.  
  
Kikyou wanted to groan. 'Agh, stupid, don't you know when someone's trying to seduce you?!' she yelled mentally at him. "You seem a bit... tense," Kikyou drawled again, slowly walking towards him. "Want me to relieve some of it?" she asked thickly.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha's face furrowed with confusion. Her intentions finally got to him. "Oh, I see what's goin' on here. Geez, Kikyou, that's all you've been asking for lately. I'm not like that, okay?" said Inuyasha sharply. "What happened to you? For the past few months you seemed to act so different... so depressed," Inuyasha smiled mildly, walking towards her and straightening out her kimono so that it properly hung over her.  
  
"Inuyasha-!" Kikyou said, startled. Her startled expression turned into a soft one.  
  
"Look," Inuyasha grinned, motioning out the window. "It's almost nighttime. You know what that means right?"  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
"Tonight's the night of the New Moon. I'm going to turn human again," he said calmly.  
  
Kikyou nodded meekly, looking out the window towards the dimming sky. Her eyes swerved to the side to Inuyasha, to steal a look at him. His eyes were turning violet, but his hair was still snow white. "It's starting," she informed him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai. Your eyes are violet, Inuyasha-kun," Kikyou smiled sadly.  
  
"Ah," he nodded. "My ears are still here, though," he said childishly. Kikyou laughed and reached up to pet his ears.  
  
"Kawaii as ever." Comforting silence for Inuyasha but discomforting silence for Kikyou filled the air. She fidgeted slightly. 'Inuyasha's different from all else,' she mused, biting her lip. 'But, does he love me? I have to know.'  
  
"...Do you love me?"  
  
Inuyasha choked on air, not expecting that question at all.  
  
"If so, why?" she pressed on.  
  
"Well, I'm not the sappy kind of romancist, either," the hanyou replied considerately. "But of course I don't love you just because you're beautiful or anything like that," he grinned, taking her hands in his.  
  
"You used to be a kind soft-spoken type of person when I met you, and that's who I fell in love with. But the way you are now, it's just.. well," Inuyasha paused uncertainly. "Different."  
  
Kikyou looked down at the floor. 'So that is what Naraku and Inuyasha first thought of me when they first met me... was I truly like that?' Chuckling bitterly, Kikyou looked back up at Inuyasha. "Gomen nasai, Inuyasha-kun."  
  
"Sorry?" Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders and shook him a little. "Hey, hey! You really ARE acting strange. You're not sick, are you?"  
  
Kikyou unexpectedly rushed into his arms, holding back the tears. 'Oh my god,' she mused, 'I HAVE fallen in love with him..' "I-Inuyasha.."  
  
"Kikyou, you're not telling me something," he said, his voice fortified with concern. "But I respect your privacy I guess," he added hastily. "It's just better to tell me what's wrong."  
  
Kikyou buried her face into his red kimono, feeling her eyes sting from holding back the tears. "Why?"  
  
"Because... I care for you."  
  
That did it. The dams broke down. The wall she built around herself to keep from falling apart fell apart. And the tears started to flow.  
  
Inuyasha parted a little from the embrace to look down at Kikyou's teary face. 'Why is she so sad?' he thought as he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Kikyou continued to cry and reached into her kimono. 'His death is inevitable. But I do not want to see him die in that homicidal psychotic man's hands.' "Inu.." she whispered and pulled out the dagger.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her with a shaken look on his face. Before he could ask why she was doing this, she thrusted the dagger into his middle. "K...Kikyou.." he choked as blood flowed freely from his stomach.  
  
Kikyou dropped the dagger and hugged his weakening body to her, not caring about her kimono getting soaked in his blood. 'What have I done?'  
  
She sobbed into his shoulder, letting all the tears escape her eyes.  
  
Little did she know that when she thrusted the dagger into him, he had turned into a full human and was no longer a dog demon.  
  
~  
  
Shrine, 6:30 PM  
  
Wanting to check up on her, Naraku slid open the sliding door to the room in which Kagome slept in. He walked over to her and kneeled down, pressing a hand against her forehead. She seemed fine now, for her temperature was no longer freezing.  
  
Kagome murmured in her sleep and stirred slightly when his hand left her forehead. Naraku half-smiled and looked out the window, of the room, staring straight into the now darkening sky.  
  
Right now, his head felt like it was going to explode from wondering if he should tell Kagome his little secret or not. 'How would she react?' the hanyou mused looking into space. 'I'll tell her another day,' he decided, and walked out of the room once more. He was going into the forest to veil his other self from everyone else, just as he had always done.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru sped towards the castle, feeling self-repulsion. 'Kikyou.. is and has been at the castle all of this time.'  
  
'How could I be so careless? The chances to kill Inuyasha would have been numerous for her, with me gone.'  
  
The castle came into view and he immediately smelled Inuyasha's blood. 'I am too late..'  
  
His heartbeat sped up for some unknown reason, as he leapt through the window into the room which Inuyasha's blood lingered about.  
  
He saw the woman, Kikyou, holding Inuyasha to her while sprawled on the floor. She kept on sobbing and murmuring his name, strangely unaware that her kimono was soaked in his blood.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Jaken just standing there, mortified, gaping. His eyes darted back to Inuyasha, whose hair was black and was human as human could get.  
  
Human...  
  
Human...  
  
He's human.  
  
He wasn't an inu when he was killed. So then that means Sesshoumaru could use the sword he'd despised most as a birthright.  
  
Tenseiga.  
  
"Jaken," he ordered.  
  
The toad-like imp jumped up in reaction, now taking notice of Sesshoumaru's presence. "AAHHH! Sesshoumaru-sama! Inuyasha-sama... I-I couldn't.. p- please forgive this lowly Jaken Sesshoumaru-sama!!" he bawled.  
  
Sesshoumaru put a hand over his forehead in frustration. Great. Now he was stuck in a room with two annoying crybabies. "Jaken, quit your bawling. Get me the Tenseiga." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"HAI! RIGHT AWAY, LORD SESSHOUMARU!!" Jaken scampered away.  
  
Kikyou looked up at him, no fear in her eyes. "I've killed him... I do not care if I die anymore," she whispered, "Please kill me."  
  
Sesshoumaru made no comment, yet kept a cold face. He walked towards them, and Kikyou foolishly hugged Inuyasha tighter to her, as if protecting him.  
  
"Woman," he said quietly. "Get out of the way."  
  
"Iie!!" she cried. "Don't you dare get near Inuyasha!!"  
  
Restraining the uncontrollable urge to sigh in frustration, he walked closer. Kikyou's eyes darted from Sesshoumaru to the dagger on the floor.  
  
Like a madwoman, she grabbed the dagger and pointed it at him. "Get away! I swear I'll plunge this dagger into you!! I swear it!!"  
  
"Listen to me," he ordered. "If you continue to act this way, you will lose your lover forever."  
  
"What are you talking about?! You make no sense," she said weakly. "I've lost him. But... I will be joining him as soon as I can."  
  
Kikyou closed her eyes and raised the dagger above her head.  
  
"Wench!" he hissed as he used his surreal speed to get to her. He knocked the dagger out of her hand before she could commit suicide. Kikyou looked up at him bitterly.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt another unknown feeling strike him. Sympathy? Pity?  
  
Wordlessly, he sent a blow to her stomach, effectively knocking her out. Her arms loosened around Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to pull her off him. The taiyoukai carefully placed her on the floor, then moved towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! I have the sword!" Jaken ran into the room, the Tenseiga in his arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru took the katana from him and unsheathed it. 'Tenseiga..'  
  
It began to pulse uncontrollably in his hands. 'This will decide Inuyasha's fate.'  
  
~End Chapter 14~  
  
RPG-girl:  
  
Heh. Bet this wasn't the chapter all of you readers were expecting. You all expected me to make a big deal with the awkward position between Kagome and Naraku! DIDN'T YOU?! DIDN'T YOU?! NOOOOO!!! INUYASHA'S DEAD! OR NOT! OR IS! OR NOT! OR IS!  
  
It's up to me, I guess.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
AND WHO'S THE GUY WITH THE MASAMUNE SWORD THINGY?! I'll give a cookie to who can tell me who that mystery homicidal psychotic guy is.  
  
Clues: Mako Green eyes  
  
About six foot tall  
  
Has long scary sword that almost rivals Toukijin called Masamune  
  
Thinks his mother's an alien named Jenova  
  
He's from Final Fantasy VII  
  
(the biggest clue EVER) Is a hot bishounen  
  
~~~~  
  
(Ahem... sorry. High on sugar again.)  
  
For those of you who thought Naraku was actually going to try something Miroku-like to Kagome, I am kindly asking to please get your minds out of the gutter.  
  
I know it would be a very NARAKU thing to do, but, Naraku would NEVER try to hit on her when she's ill! Or maybe he would... but I threatened to burn all of his baboon pelts that I am currently holding captive if he did. ^______________^  
  
Naraku: You are truly eviler than I am.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I agree. She stole my boa.  
  
RPG-girl: Is eviler even a word?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review Responses: THE LONGEST REVIEW RESPONSES IN THE HISTORY OF REVIEW RESPONSES, NARAKU AND SESSHOUMARU ARE HELPING!  
  
~----------------------------------- Aira^o^- ------------------------------------  
  
Here it is! Looks like he got there on time! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Naraku: Baka Sesshoumaru. He won't believe that the miko is MINE.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why don't we see about that? (flexes poisonous claws)  
  
~------------------------------------- Sunstar-1217 ---------------------------------------  
  
-Yes, oh the possibilities. Too bad they fought and forgot fighting is futile, because they would get a very lovely faceplant from the very lovely Kagome!  
  
Naraku: Shut up. He was the one who attacked ME, yet you made Kagome give me a faceplant anyway.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You angered me to no ends, hanyou.  
  
~------------------------------------- Suki- ---------------------------------------  
  
I'm so happy you think so! ^_^ Thank you very much for loving this story!  
  
Naraku: You're thanking her for loving this story?  
  
Sesshoumaru: It seems that way. That's kind of weird.  
  
RPG-girl: SIT DOWN! (nothing happens)  
  
Naraku: Idiot. You can't subdue us, only Kagome can.  
  
RPG-Girl: (starts to cuss in French)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Heheheh.. how embarrassing.. for me..  
  
~---------------------------------------- Lunar Mirror- -----------------------------------------  
  
You seem to be on Naraku's side. What will Fluffy say?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Feh.  
  
RPG-girl: Okaaay, I was expecting you to get all mad with anger. 'Feh..' that is SOO Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku: (Ego inflates to size of Japan)  
  
~--------------------------------------- Celestial Star- -----------------------------------------  
  
Yes, Kouga will act like Kouga. ^_^ We'll see how our two prettyboys are gonna deal with that.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'll wipe him off the face of the planet.  
  
Naraku: (ignores question) I, Naraku, a Homicidal Baboonpelt-wearing Maniac? HOW DARE YOU?!(turns into a typical Naraku monster with tentacles and starts to chase after C.S)  
  
~---------------------------------------- Duke-of-Spades- -----------------------------------------  
  
Ehh... we.. WE DO have something special!! I DO love you! Uhh... did I just say that..?  
  
Sesshoumaru- Are you crooked or what? (moves away)  
  
RPG-girl: Of course not! Our love is companionably speaking, so get your mind out of the gutters! By the way, where's Naraku?  
  
Naraku: (hiding in a corner) :whispers: Don't tell her I'm here!!  
  
RPG-girl: (doesn't hear what he says) OH THERE YOU ARE, NARAKU!  
  
Naraku: (screams like a schoolgirl as he gets dragged off to who-knows- where by Duke-Of-Spades) HELP ME! OH GOD, PLEASE HELP ME!!  
  
RPG-girl: Something tells me I shouldn't have done that.  
  
Sesshoumaru: (laughs his head off)  
  
RPG-girl: Hilarious review as ever, D.O.S-san! We'll leave you and Naraku alone now!  
  
Sesshoumaru: (still laughing his head off) TTFN!  
  
~-------------------------------------- InuKasumiCaptor- ----------------------------------------  
  
Here's the update! Kukuku! TYFR!  
  
Naraku: (his clothes all torn up for some reason) See?! Even InuKasumiCaptor thinks you're eviler than I am! You even picked up my trademark laugh!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes, a good point made.  
  
RPG-girl: Both of you shut yer traps or I'll send you off to Duke-of- Spades!  
  
Sesshoumaru & Naraku: (shuts their trap)  
  
~------------------------------------- Inugirl- --------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, they didn't kiss!  
  
Naraku: I wonder what she tastes like though..  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hentai Hanyou. Next you're going to start groping like that monk.  
  
RPG-girl: If he does that to Kagome, I shall burn his baboon pelts and record it on videotape and force him to watch it over and over again.  
  
Naraku: (sigh)  
  
RPG-girl: Thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
~------------------------------------ Emeraldfire- -------------------------------------  
  
I'm glad you think so. The reason Naraku can't be a multi demon is because I wouldn't be able to explain HOW he became a multi demon if this is an AU. So yeah.  
  
Naraku: (to RPG-girl) You're so simple minded.  
  
Sesshoumaru: So are you.  
  
Naraku: (eyes narrow menacingly) Are you insulting me?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Perhaps.  
  
Naraku: (turns into a typical Naraku monster with tentacles and starts to chase after Sesshoumaru) YAH, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! COME BACK HERE, I'LL BREAK THAT PRETTY FACE OF YOURS!  
  
RPG-girl: Dogs are so immature. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
~-------------------------------------- ShikonGurl- --------------------------------------  
  
Does this chapter answer your question?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Nothing to say here...  
  
Naraku: Me neither..  
  
~-------------------------------------- Phoenix Raven- ---------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru: Looks like he doesn't kiss my Kagome.  
  
Naraku: What do you mean 'your Kagome?' (turns to P.R) And what do YOU mean 'kick the shit out of Naraku?!' (turns into a typical Naraku monster with tentacles and starts to chase after Phoenix Raven)  
  
~---------------------------------- Champion123- ------------------------------------  
  
Thank you for reviewing! I'll keep writing, alright!  
  
Sesshoumaru- Arigatou.  
  
Naraku- It's horror that she keeps writing though. Pure sheer horror.  
  
~--------------------------------------- Kayrin- ---------------------------------------  
  
Arigatou for the compliment!  
  
Naraku: Many things go on in my twisted mind.  
  
RPG-girl: Yes, a part of Naraku-sama is always evil.  
  
Naraku: And I'm proud of it, too.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stop bragging.  
  
Naraku: At least I don't wear sissy make up like you.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Actually, you do.  
  
Naraku: Damn.  
  
~------------------------------------------- Nightkid- --------------------------------------------  
  
We'll see how this fic ends, we'll see. Thank you!  
  
Naraku: What do you mean, 'freaky'?! So you don't like the idea of me and the miko together, do you?  
  
Sesshoumaru: (smirks) There are more Sess/Kag fans than Nar/Kag fans, you know.  
  
Naraku:(turns into a typical Naraku monster with tentacles and starts to chase after Sesshoumaru and Nightkid)  
  
~--------------------------------- EnchantedMiko- ----------------------------------  
  
Here's what happens. Hope you didn't have to wait too long.  
  
Naraku: (is sleeping on a tree)  
  
Sesshoumaru: She probably did have to wait for a long time.  
  
RPG-girl: Eh, what do YOU know?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Everything.  
  
Naraku: (falls off the tree) AAH!  
  
RPG-girl: Oi.  
  
~------------------------------------ sesshoumaru77- -------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, I can't just finish it as soon as possible... I have many plans of torture- err, plans of...funstuff for Sesshoumaru-sama and Naraku-sama.  
  
Naraku and Sesshoumaru: (to sesshoumaru77) Please help us!!  
  
RPG-girl: Don't pay any attention to them.  
  
~---------------------------------- Say-Chan the Pyro- -------------------------------------  
  
Here's the continuation thingy. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Naraku: (is drinking his frappuchino)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (to Naraku) I love you.  
  
Naraku: (spits all the coffee out) WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
RPG-girl: Don't worry, I paid him to say that.  
  
Sesshoumaru: No, you said you'd give me back my boa.  
  
RPG-girl: I lied. ^_^  
  
~----------------------------------------- Kimusume kaoru- -------------------------------------------  
  
You know, you are the only one who guessed it right that Naraku's only pretending. A big cookie for you! ^_^  
  
Naraku: WILL I ever find out what happened at the spring?  
  
Sesshoumaru: If you MUST know.. (is about to whisper in Naraku's ear)  
  
RPG-girl: (pushes the two of them apart) NOTHING HAPPENED. (turns to K.K) Youkai CAN run that fast. At least in MY fic..  
  
~---------------------------------------- Yuko -----------------------------------------  
  
Very pleased you do. THANK YOU!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Are you making Kagome two-time us?  
  
RPG-girl: Perhaps.  
  
Naraku: Fine by me.  
  
RPG-girl: I know.  
  
~---------------------------------------- lovelylioness57 -----------------------------------------  
  
Yes, Naraku is evil.. BUT I'M EVILER! MUAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Naraku: Prove it.  
  
RPG-girl: You really want me to? 8-)  
  
Naraku: (suddenly remembers Duke-of-Spades and shudders) No.  
  
~---------------------------------------------------- Clow Angel- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you like! Thank you for reviewing. ^_^  
  
Naraku: Heheheheh...  
  
Sesshoumaru: What are YOU so happy about?  
  
Naraku: I saved money on car insurance..  
  
Sesshoumaru: (flatly) what?  
  
~-------------------------------------------------- Bradsbrat- ----------------------------------------------  
  
*melts from puppy face* It BURNS!! IT BURNS!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Someone get the firehydrant.  
  
Naraku: Nah. Let's just sit here and watch her writhe in pain and displeasure.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I can agree with that.  
  
RPG-girl: (as a fiery puddle) Here's the update!  
  
~---------------------------------------------  
  
^.^- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Guess he DOES show up. Hope you enjoyed this update!  
  
Naraku: (this time, is drinking soda)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (to Naraku) Will you marry me?  
  
Naraku: (chokes on soda and passes out)  
  
RPG-girl: Oops. I didn't expect THAT to happen.  
  
Sesshoumaru: (holds hand out) Well, give it back. My Boa.  
  
RPG-girl: Oh, Sesshoumaru... you naive, gullible fool, I was lying again. ^_^  
  
~---------------------------------------- Tiffany ----------------------------------------- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you! Looks like he DOES misunderstand...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Feh.  
  
Naraku: Heh... he's too hard headed to take the truth that Kagome belongs with me.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Go ahead. Say that again.  
  
Naraku: Heh... he's too hard headed to take the truth that Kagome belongs with me.  
  
Sesshoumaru: THAT IS IT...! (turns into his true form and chases Naraku into the forest)  
  
RPG-girl: That, my friend, is an example of how these two behave behind the scenes of InuYasha. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa. I typed all of this down in a few days. While high on sugar.  
  
Well, I hope you people enjoyed reading the review response column, I know my friend did..  
  
TITLE OF NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
'ONIGUMO, NARAKU, AND KAGEWAKI.'  
  
Please review! Gracias! Arigatou! Salamat! Salsa! Nachos! Mushu! And all of the other ways to say thank you!  
  
Sayonara! 


	14. More Secrets and Feelings Revealed

RPG-girl:  
  
I'M SORRY, EVERYONE!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SUCH A LONG TIME, I KNOW! But I was moving to a new house, and I didn't have a single access to the computer or the Internet because it was all packed away in a box.. a freaking box!! Then afterwards, I got so caught up in building my website, making Inuyasha amvs, downloading Inuyasha amvs, the works. In other words, I was real busy.  
  
~~~~~About the Mystery Man...  
  
I'd like to congratulate anyone who guessed who the mysteryman from the last chapter was. Actually, the only way you'd know who that mysteryman is, is if you've played Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts. ;p  
  
Most of you are probably wondering 'WHY THE HECK SEPHIROTH, OF ALL PEOPLE?!' I'll tell you why! I like Sephiroth and I plan to make this story as strange as I can, whether it's strange in a good way, or strange in a bad way. Two, I couldn't find any one more evil than Naraku himself.. and good looking at the same time... and had long hair... Well, there was Kuja from Final Fantasy Nine, but he's just a feminine narcissist who's afraid of death. Why does the bad guy have to have long hair and good looks? Because I said so.  
  
I felt like maybe I should just make up the bad guy, and make him EXTREMELY EVIL, but I might overdo it a little, seeing as I always overdo things too much. And then I saw my cousin playing FF7. She was in the middle of watching that one FMV when Aeris gets stabbed by Sephy.. ('YEAH! DIE, AERIS! TIFA RULEZ!'- quotes my cousin) And I asked her what kind of characteristics Sephiroth had (because I haven't played ff7 for a long time and I forgot) And my cousin said that Sephiroth was a crazed-deluded- homicidal-psychotic-maniac who thought his mother was an alien. I thought, 'This guy's a perfect bad guy!'  
  
And so ends my quest for a good evil bad dude. ^_____^  
  
~  
  
Warning for Sess/Kag fans: Some more mild Naraku/Kagome interaction, but read it anyway because it gets some of the plot done. (runs away like heck from raging Sess/Kag fans while smiling like an idiot)  
  
[don't take this personally, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are my first favorite couple too, but since I take a liking to odd couples and I am a complete weirdo, Naraku and Kagome are my third, next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Don't tell Sesshoumaru!)  
  
If you guys don't know or remember, 'Kagewaki' was that guy who took in Sango when her whole village was slaughtered and junk.  
  
Oh, and also if some of you didn't notice, '~' means switching points of views. Some parts of this chapter might confuse you.  
  
ONE LAST BIG NOTE!!!!!  
  
PEOPLE. Some of you are asking me 'when's Miroku and Sango gonna come? When's Kirara gonna come?' I would kindly ask you to please read the story over again, and do NOT skim through it. You will NOT understand the story if you SKIM through it. For your information, people, Sango and Miroku made appearances in chapters 9 or ten... I don't remember.  
  
But they DID make an appearance. I understand there are some parts of the story that you find disinteresting and say, 'Hm, this paragraph is boring, I think I'll skip it!' But you shouldn't, because every little paragraph is an important part of the plot.  
  
SO READ THE WHOLE FRICKIN STORY AND DO _NOT_ EVER SKIP ANY SINGLE PARAGRAPH, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT, SAYING 'I DON'T GET IT!'  
  
Enough of my ranting.. ^_^;  
  
WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Major Naraku OOCness Nar/Kag interactions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
------------Chapter XVI: More secrets and Feelings revealed----------------- --  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open, to see Rin, Kaede, and Kiochi all chatting amiably in the room. They ceased talking once they took notice of her wake. She groaned a bit from drowsiness and fanned her eyes around the room, surprised Naraku or Sesshoumaru were no longer there.  
  
'Sesshoumaru.. my head's so fogged up I can't remember what happened. He probably went back to his brother's crowning or something..'  
  
Kiochi smiled caringly at her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm... alright now, I guess," Kagome said unsurely. "What time is it?"  
  
"About five hours past midnight, Okaa-san," Rin answered in her energetic voice. "It's almost morning!"  
  
Kagome nodded discreetly and sat up in her futon, massaging her temples, as if attempting to stop the dizziness. "When did you get here? Rin-chan, don't tell me you didn't sleep at all.."  
  
"We got here about an hour ago. Rin didn't want to go to sleep yet, Okaa- san! Rin wanted to make sure Okaa-san is okay!"  
  
Kagome patted the bubbly child on the head.  
  
They all were, Kagome noticed, still wearing their kimonos for the festival. Rin's hair was slightly tousled, probably from playing and running around. 'Rin forgot to pick me flowers,' Kagome thought nonchalantly, not really caring. She decided to keep this to herself since Rin might feel unnecessarily guilty. Kaede was quiet, as usual, timidly looking down at her hands. Kiochi was also quiet, as if waiting for her to say something.  
  
"So I've been pretty much sleeping the whole day, then?" Kagome said tentatively. "Where's Naraku?"  
  
"He's disappeared again," Kaede said emptily. "We've never questioned his strange actions, for it is his own private business. Once a month he would disappear for one night and reappear the next morning, acting as if nothing happened."  
  
"We're not sure of it, but we think it has something to do with his race," Kiochi added.  
  
"Race?"  
  
"Hanyou blood," she stated, making things more clear. "We don't know where he disappears to.."  
  
Kagome bit her lip, feeling curiosity poke at her. She suddenly remembered the crater in her room. "Oh, Kiochi-san, have you seen the.."  
  
"Yes, I saw my wall," said Kiochi pensively. "And I was shocked to see it was broken down."  
  
"Ano... gomen.."  
  
"It's quite all right," Kiochi grinned. "But I am curious to know how that crater was formed."  
  
"Sesshoumaru came back to check on me," Kagome started. "He and Naraku got into an argument, which led them to fighting, which...led me to subduing them."  
  
"Those two can never get along, can they?" Kaede giggled. "I wonder what it is that they fight over," she added somewhat teasingly, but Kagome didn't have a clue what she was talking about.  
  
Kagome looked down to see Rin sleeping on her futon. Gently, she pulled herself out of bed, careful not to rouse the sleeping child. "I'm going out."  
  
"At this time? Why?"  
  
"Just wanna go for a walk," Kagome answered shortly as she went to go change into her gi and red hakama. 'Actually, I want to find out what Naraku is up to..'  
  
"Be careful, okay, Kagome-chan?" Kaede called after her. "And bring a bow and arrow with you, just in case."  
  
"Hai, I will."  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood like a statue, the Tenseiga raised well over his head, fully prepared to swing down. His vision suddenly hued, and everything around him seemed to blend in blue. One thing stood out, though. The little demons scampering on top of Inuyasha.  
  
'They are demons of the underworld,' he thought to himself. 'Perhaps if I..'  
  
He swung down carefully, making sure the aim was right.  
  
Tenseiga eliminated each little demon from the underworld. The room began to take color again, losing the blue dim glow. Kikyou opened her eyes and immediately ran to Inuyasha's side.  
  
The taiyoukai just stared, his eyes widening slightly when Inuyasha's heartbeat gradually started to reach his well-tuned ears. He turned around and headed for the door, knowing his business was done.  
  
"-Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru paused. 'Hn.' "What?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Your nobility is futile," Kikyou said bitterly. "Inuyasha's death is inevitable. If I don't kill him.. he will. Both of us, in fact."  
  
"Who is this 'he' you are talking about?"  
  
"His name is Sephiroth."  
  
"I've never heard of him."  
  
"..." Kikyou was silenced as she embraced Inuyasha's human unconscious self to her, her eyes lowered.  
  
"Death is not always inevitable."  
  
Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha's elder brother, an expression of confusion showing blankly on her face.  
  
"This Sephiroth you talk about," Sesshoumaru continued, his back turned to her. "How are you so sure that he will be able to kill you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"You don't know him like I do," said Kikyou in a dead calm voice. "He's a powerful one. More powerful, I dare say, than you."  
  
"Believe what you want to believe," Sesshoumaru shot back icily, "The only one who will die will be him. I already have enough problems on my hands as it is, and I will not tolerate a madman who wishes to kill the future ruler of the Western Lands."  
  
~  
  
Kagome walked into the forest, her bow and arrow at her side in case of any ambushes. She has been trying to locate Naraku's aura for quite some time now, yet couldn't feel it. Somewhere in the forest, she felt tired of walking and decided to take a break.  
  
'Why am I sticking my nose into his business, anyway?' she asked herself as she walked towards a tree and leaned on it. 'I should leave him alone... wherever he is..'  
  
Kagome sighed and slid down on her rear. 'All of the stars are out..'  
  
She heard faint rustling from somewhere on the tall tree. 'Hmm? Who's that?' alert, Kagome jumped up from her sitting position and aimed an arrow at where the suspicious sounds came from. 'It better not be a stalker!'  
  
A figure sat on a tree limb. Kagome squinted her eyes to get better vision of who it was. Long dark slightly wavy hair and just as dark clothing...'Is that NARAKU?!' "Naraku!!" she exclaimed, to get his attention.  
  
~  
  
Kagewaki sat on the tree limb, admiring the stars. 'All of the stars are out..' his auburn-brown colored eyes fanned the night sky, taking all of the stars in. A small smile played on his lips. 'How would Kagome react if I showed her such a beautiful sight.'  
  
"NARAKU!!" someone yelled up at him.  
  
Kagewaki, startled, lost his balance on the tree limb and fell backwards. "ahh!!"  
  
~  
  
Kagome covered her mouth. 'Oops..' she thought as Naraku picked himself up off the floor and dusted his clothes. Tentatively, she walked towards Naraku and cast an apologetic look towards him. "Sorry Naraku, I thought you'd be aware of my presence by now."  
  
"It's alright," Naraku replied courteously, straightening out his slightly ruffled gi. He turned his head up to look her in the eye. "!!! Kagome- san..!" He exclaimed as if he just realized she was here.  
  
"Naraku? Why are you acting so weird?"  
  
~  
  
'If I do not act my way out of here she will surely find out my secret.' "None of your business."  
  
Kagome smiled up at him. Kagewaki was relieved. 'As long as she does not take notice any of my changes, I will be fine.'  
  
"It's alrigh.. What on earth?!" she exclaimed, suddenly giving him a startled look. "Na...Naraku, you're eyes!" she stuttered. "It's brown! Is that supposed to be a new look?"  
  
"..Hai."  
  
"But wait a minute," she stopped and looked down, deliberating. "You guys don't HAVE contact lenses in this era! Baka Kagome!!"  
  
Kagewaki coughed nervously. "It is quite late, should you not be asleep?" he asked politely.  
  
Kagome leaned forward, standing on her toes to meet eye contact with him. Her blue eyes studied his face, determined looking. "I knew it," she stated firmly, casually.  
  
"You're not Naraku," said Kagome decisively. "And if you are, you sure act different and look different. I mean, for one thing, you called me Kagome- 'san.' And the only time I ever heard you call me that was a loooong time ago. And the way you talk, it sounds so different.." Kagome noted severely, leaning in more, as if to get a better look at him, causing him great discomfort. "The jig's up! Tell me what you're up to!" she said brusquely.  
  
Kagewaki looked deep in thought, contemplating about something.  
  
~  
  
Kagome abruptively gasped, realizing what she was being and withdrew herself about two meters away from him. "Oh, I.. GOMEN! I didn't mean to pry into your business! I'm just the drop-dead curious type, and I can't help it when I'm suddenly so forward with things, and don't worry, you don't HAVE to tell me if you don't want to! And I'm so sorry if I had just violated your personal space, I didn't mean to get that close, it's just that--"  
  
"Calm down," Naraku interrupted, "I presume it is all right... to tell you. But it's quite a long story. Would you care to sit up there in this tree with me?"  
  
"Uhh... sure!" Kagome answered unsurely. "Why?"  
  
"I'm more comfortable over there, than down here."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Kagome watched as, quite easily, Naraku leapt gracefully from limb to limb, and sat down at a high tree branch. Kagome gulped, having remembering suddenly her fear of heights. Timidly, she started to climb the tree with difficulty. She grabbed a small branch and tried to pull herself up on it, only to have her foot, (which was rested on a weak, wobbly branch) slip off its place and cause her to tumble backwards onto her bottom. Naraku looked down at her, watching in mild interest and amusement.  
  
Kagome put a determined firm look on her face and tried again, only to slip down the second time. "Agh!! What the heck is up with this tree?!?!" she said loudly, kicking the tree with her right foot. Wrong choice action.. no sooner did she kick the tree, pain shot into her foot in an instant. Kagome let out a frustrated cry.  
  
"You do not know how to climb?" she heard Naraku say calmly from above on his little tree limb.  
  
"Yes, I do!! Well... okay, I don't," Kagome replied heavily, sighing. "I've never climbed anything in my life. You see, I'm sort of afraid of heights. And besides, I don't see YOU climbing! All you're doing is jumping from limb to limb. You actually make it look so easy."  
  
"It is," he said back to her, his head tilted somewhat to the side, as if confused at why she couldn't muster jumping onto the tree branch. "Just try it."  
  
"Oh no," Kagome said sharply, glaring up at the innocent looking Naraku. Wait. Innocent? "You see, unlike YOU, I'm only human."  
  
Naraku let out a small laugh and jumped down DIRECTLY from his tree branch and infront of her. "Well, there's no need to waste time trying to climb a tree," he said serenely and abruptively swept her off her feet. Kagome almost felt her breath catch in her throat from the suddenness as Naraku started leaping easily up the tree, making it feel as if they were both lighter than feathers.  
  
When they reached a good height, Naraku set Kagome down and frowned after having seen her turn quite pale. "You are not still sick, are you?"  
  
"Of course not," Kagome replied shakily, "I told you, I don't like heights much."  
  
"Bad experience?"  
  
"You can say that," Kagome admitted. "When I was ten, I rode a rollercoaster and the rollercoaster suddenly malfunctioned and stopped directly at the part when you hang upside down.."  
  
Naraku just stared at her, confused. "A rollercoaster?"  
  
"It's a human thrill ride. Well, I fell off it, but I managed to grab onto the railing and was hanging about 100 feet in the air..," Kagome paused, "Whoops. You have no idea what I'm talking about, right?"  
  
"..right," he rejoined shortly.  
  
"Well, then, enough about my pathetic childhood days. What about you, Naraku? You said you were going to tell me about some sort of secret of yours."  
  
"Alright," Naraku started pensively. "Do you pledge not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Yes! I swear it!"  
  
"First off... I am human."  
  
"Yeah, if you mean 'half human.."  
  
"No, I mean full human. Every night of the new moon," Naraku corrected, "I lose all my powers and become a mortal."  
  
"So.." Kagome frowned, deep in thought, "You can turn into a human."  
  
"Are you upset that I didn't tell you before?"  
  
"No.. does that mean you can still climb hecka good even if you're a human?!?! It's not fair!!"  
  
Naraku just stared at her again, a blank startled look written all over his face. 'Unpredictable..'  
  
"So did you have practice or what?"  
  
"Evidently. I've been climbing trees almost all of my life," Naraku shrugged. "Also, I have something else to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I am not the Naraku you know."  
  
"Yeah, I could see that," Kagome jibed jokingly.  
  
"No.. my name is Kagewaki," he said firmly. "My whole persona goes on a quick sharp turn whenever it is the night of the new moon. You see, whenever he turns into a human, Naraku loses all contact with his demon side. I represent his human, more controlled side. Once the sun rises, Naraku will resurface with no memory of the previous night."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked with immense interest.  
  
"As to that, I am not sure. I know what is going on with Naraku, but he doesn't seem to know what happens when he turns human."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Kagome joined Kagewaki in looking up at the stars. "Oh, hey, Kagewaki-san," she started, not sure if she should call him that. But when his eyes left the stars and landed on her own with a look of approval, she relaxed. "Is that why Naraku always hides from everyone on the night of the new Moon?"  
  
"Yes, I think that is the reason."  
  
"Who's his demon side, then?"  
  
"Demon side... that would be Onigumo," answered Kagewaki in a low manner. "Even I do not know what goes on when Naraku is Onigumo... that is the danger of it all. Naraku remembers that he'd transformed into a full youkai once, but does not remember what he'd done afterwards. But, on the positive side, the occasions of him transforming into a full demon are rare, almost impossible. It had only occurred once."  
  
"Is Naraku afraid of showing either side of him?"  
  
"Yes. He is afraid to he shows anyone his strange transformations," Kagewaki said in an extremely quiet voice, but not sounding like a whisper at all. "He's afraid......of how 'you' would react."  
  
"Me...? But why?" Kagome asked with naïveté. 'He's afraid of how I would react?'  
  
"You actually were never aware?"  
  
"Aware of what?"  
  
"Naraku," he said firmly, "Feels strange emotions towards you."  
  
Kagome gasped and drew a hand to her mouth, completely dumbfounded and shocked to no ends. "Y-You must be mistaken.. he likes Kikyou.."  
  
"Then explain this," he almost whispered, suddenly grabbing her hand and placing it over his heart, which was beating rapidly. Kagome blushed and averted her gaze from his eyes to her hand, which was rested on his chest.  
  
"Even now, Naraku's feelings burn strongly inside me, his half.. so tell me... what is the meaning of this?" he asked, drawing closer, his hands still holding hers.  
  
'How did I get myself into this?' Kagome thought, her face a bright shade of red. "-I..."  
  
Kagome averted her eyes once more, this time to the ground, and suddenly remembered her fear of heights. Her hand, (which was supporting her up on the tree limb) slipped, out of clumsiness, off the limb, causing her to tumble backwards. "W-Whoaaa!!!!"  
  
Kagewaki was leaning forward, so Kagome's other hand reached up out of reflex and clung onto his gi to prevent herself from falling, but failing in vain. Instead, it caused him to go down with her, sending them both hurling down towards the ground.  
  
Kagewaki instantly pulled Kagome atop him to prevent her from hitting the ground. Kagome closed her eyes and opened them when she realized that they had already hit ground.  
  
She slightly pushed herself up to see Kagewaki with a bewildered expression, breathing heavily while lying flat on his back. His brunette eyes downcasted, towards her face. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah... I really have to work on gracefulness.. you and Sesshoumaru make it look so easy.."  
  
"'Gracefulness?'" Kagewaki asked. "Is that what you call it? People with Youkai powers are very light on their feet, and think faster than regular humans... we are more keen on our surroundings, so the chances of us falling off a tree are pretty impossible," Kagewaki continued, "don't take that as an insult, though."  
  
"It's okay, I don't. I'm the clumsiest thing in the world. I wouldn't see a thing if it hit me in the eye!" Kagome grinned. Silence loomed over them like a curtain, with her not realizing she was lying on TOP of Kagewaki. A flustered look passed her face as she pried herself off him, her face scarlet once more. "-Sorry."  
  
"......" Kagewaki stood up, his eyes anywhere but on Kagome.  
  
'Oi. I hate moments like this!! Uncomfortable tension..' Kagome shifted from one foot to another, daring her sheepish eyes to fall upon Kagewaki. "Ah, are there more you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Kagewaki's eyes snapped wider open in surprise, "What..?"  
  
"I mean, about the transformation thing.."  
  
"Heh..." Kagewaki took a few steps towards Kagome, his head slightly bowed low so she couldn't see his eyes. "Kagome.." his steps became faster, Kagome backed up, a confused look on her face. Kagewaki proceeded on, until he had her backed up to the tree they fell off. He planted his hands on either side of her to pin her to the tree. "You... what effect do you have on Naraku..? you've changed him..."  
  
"Naraku... he changed himself. You don't need other people to change," Kagome said quietly, her eyes wandering off. "Could you.. please get off..?"  
  
"My time is almost up, the sun will rise any minute now," Kagewaki dismissed her plea, looking at the brightening sky. "Just one little thing before I revert back.."  
  
Kagome looked up, waiting. 'What's he going to do..?'  
  
He drew closer, and pulled her into a warm hug similar to Sesshoumaru's. He buried his face into her hair, just as Sesshoumaru had once done, and inhaled deeply.  
  
Kagewaki withdrew suddenly, satisfied to see Kagome blushing out of many different emotions he could not identify. "Sesshoumaru was right," he smirked, "You do smell good. Although I don't think that fact needed to be proved.."  
  
Kagome shivered, but she didn't know why.. Did Naraku just DO that? No, that was Kagewaki, but still... 'Maybe I'm still sick.. maybe I'm imagining this.. first Sesshoumaru, now Naraku?'  
  
"Naraku is too confused to tell you what goes on inside him, and so, he puts on a mask of indifference."  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this?"  
  
"He would never tell you himself. If he ever did get the courage, I fear that it might be too late."  
  
"...?" Kagome was more confused than ever now. "Too late?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru. Do not tell me you don't know about his emotions towards you, also?" Kagewaki asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sesshoumaru- doesn't have emotions. Not that I'm saying anything bad about him... he despises emotions, and thinks they are for the weak."  
  
"Ah. So both Naraku AND Sesshoumaru are slow when it comes to their feelings. Perhaps I've overestimated both of them.."  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru held himself from sighing. "I told you before, Inuyasha is not feeling well, and therefore, there shall be no crowning."  
  
"What do you mean, no crowning?!" hissed one youkai.  
  
"Do you know how long it took for me to get here from almost halfway around the world?!" another one hollered.  
  
"Damn it all, I came here for the food!!" another one quipped.  
  
Oh boy, was this giving Sesshoumaru a migraine.  
  
A large unruly female youkai noble snorted. Her hair was tied in a complicated bun, and her cheeks were big and pouchy. Jewelry hung all over her, making her look like a hog covered in sparkly rocks. "Hah! You mean I came all the way here from the northern lands just to see that his majesty's insolent older brother tell me that the crowning has been 'canceled?!' I shall not tolerate this!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was immediately lifted off his feet as the large unruly female noble grasped his white and red kimono and raised him a foot in the air. The crowd of nobles and lords gasped and gaped at the sight of a fat hippo youkai lifting Sesshoumaru into the air, who calmly looked the noble in the eye.  
  
"Uh, dear, we should be going," said the female youkai's rather... skinny mate. "You're going to anger Lord Sesshoumaru.."  
  
"Hah! You expect me to believe that this mongrel is worthy of my respect?"  
  
"Please forgive my wife, she is nothing but a lowly wench," the noble apologized deeply to Sesshoumaru. "You see, she is temperamental.."  
  
"Lowly wench?! Temperamental?! How DARE you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru finally let a disgusted sigh escape his lips. He did _not_ want to be in the middle of a lovers' quarrel at the moment. "Woman," he commanded. "Get your filthy hands off this Sesshoumaru. I do not normally harm females, but if you do not let me go you shall be an exception."  
  
The fat youkai 'hmphed' and instantly dropped him, hoping to see him fall on his bottom. Her face shriveled with disdain when Sesshoumaru swiftly and gracefully landed on his two feet. "And now, you are not to set foot in the western lands again, or you shall be killed on site. Understand?"  
  
She glared down at the handsome young prince who dared to threaten her. "I'd like to see you try. I'll break your girly face before you can even think about killing me."  
  
Sesshoumaru now fought the urge to roll his eyes. No one said he had to deal with a fat short-fused youkai... "I am asking you to kindly leave now."  
  
"Make. Me."  
  
"Gladly," Sesshoumaru said in an even voice. "Dokkaisou."  
  
Green poison leaked out of his claws. Sesshoumaru drew his hand back, preparing to strike. "This is your last chance. Leave now."  
  
The fat youkai made a sound somewhere between a growl and a whimper, and grabbed her husband by the arm. "Let's go." She commanded the skinny youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to all the other nobles and royalties, his eyes slightly tainted crimson. "Anyone else need convincing?"  
  
The group of youkai murmured a bit, all bidding no. Sesshoumaru smirked in satisfaction as his eyes returned to their normal golden color. "Well now. It is almost daytime. Once again, I am very sorry for the further delays, but as I've said before, Inuyasha is not feeling well. I will notify you if anything happens," Sesshoumaru stated with courtesy. "Have a good day."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the guests grudgingly left in his or her own majestic way. When the last youkai had disappeared from site, Sesshoumaru turned around and headed out towards the forest, planning on hunting something down to relieve him of his stress. 'When I was with Kagome I had momentarily forgotten about my duty.. as well as my worries,' he admitted. 'Now it is all coming back to me..'  
  
As he sped threw the fire-red leaved forest, he wondered just what was happening back at the shrine. He'd felt the strange bad feeling he felt before, like something he didn't want to see was happening..  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged off the feeling, thinking that maybe a good hunt would free his mind, if not, fleetingly. His ears picked up a faint rustling, but so faint he almost missed it. He slowed to a stop and focused to see where the rustling came from.  
  
"Very clever, Sesshoumaru. You actually caught my presence," leered a calm voice that for some reason rivaled his own deadpan voice. Sesshoumaru noticed that the words were spoken from a few meters behind him, and mentally reprimanded himself for not noticing.  
  
"And you are?" Sesshoumaru asked discourteously, wheeling around to see a hooded figure.  
  
"I am Sephiroth.. the one who killed your father, and also the one who tried to kill Inuyasha. Of course, it's not literally I, I had let human women do my dirty work for me," he chuckled, standing still as a statue.  
  
"Kusoyaro," Sesshoumaru said distastefully. (kusoyaro-bastard) "Having women do your bidding.. is dishonorable. Human females, nonetheless."  
  
"Ah, you are just like your father. Prideful, self-confident, and also a human lover," the man named Sephiroth said with devious amusement. "Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, you look angered. Did that last statement get a rise out of you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't hide the fact that his irises were now blood red. "You... dare call me a human lover?"  
  
"Oh yes.." Sephiroth laughed. "Just like your foolish father.. you all seem to be so interested in humans."  
  
"Shut up," Sesshoumaru said quietly, forming a long claw whip and lashing it out on the man who'd insulted him one too many times. Sephiroth did not see this coming; he barely dodged the whip. In the process, the black cloak that had concealed the antagonist's features was disintegrated.  
  
Sephiroth kneeled on one knee, his features now revealed. Sesshoumaru was surprised at Sephiroth's eye color, which seemed to be reverting from bright green to blue. Long flashy white-silver hair draped over him like a curtain.  
  
"So that is what the mysterious Sephiroth looks like," Sesshoumaru stated with indifference, getting into a battle stance. Sephiroth no longer held the look of a conniving adversary, instead his eyes were sharp and bright green, and held the look of a serious opponent.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the drastic change in Sephiroth and smirked emptily. "You are not amused?"  
  
Sephiroth stood up, his electric green gaze locked with Sesshoumaru's cold golden eyes. "Very clever indeed.." he drew a long thin katana from its sheath. "Your cleverness stops here."  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately felt himself weaken for some reason. It is that sword.. that sword is weakening him..  
  
"Masamune likes you very much.. she is calling for your blood, Sesshoumaru.."  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped to a knee as Sephiroth drew closer, the Masamune held at his side. "It'll be Inuyasha after you, Sesshoumaru. Then.. perhaps I shall kill that pretty girl... that Kagome."  
  
"No.. don't.. don't bring her into this," Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Farewell, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Something pulsed at Sesshoumaru's side. Was it the Tenseiga..?  
  
~  
  
YES!! I FINALLY UPDATED THE STORY!  
  
^__^ Instead of trying to kill me for not updating soon enough, why don't we just celebrate the update?  
  
Oh, what's going to happen to dear Sesshoumaru? Will he die and leave Kagome like putty in Naraku's hands? Or will he kick Sephiroth's behind and further this little love triangle between Kagome?  
  
I'll try not to delay the next chapter, like I did with this chapter.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
I'm sorry, once again. But I don't know how to reply your reviews.. so I'm just going to list the reviewers' names.. but before I list them, SPECIAL THANKS TO SUKERA, HINOKE, DUKE-OF-SPADES, BRADSBRAT, FAITH, AIRA, and KIMUSUME KAORU!! I remember all of you because of the many times you've reviewed this story!! Thanks very much! I'm sorry if I left anyone out!  
  
Duke-of-Spades- Oh, hilarious mini story! What could be happening to Naraku- kun?! ^_^  
  
Also thanks:::  
  
Nightkid::Icewolf::Inu- girl::KinkyUsagi(cutename!)::LunarMirror::ClowAngel::Kayrin::Say- chanthePyro::Panther17::Macross VF1:: Jeremy::Aki no Yume1::Darkened Skyes::lilyflower::Divine-Heart::Striking Falcon:: Kousagi- chan::demonswty:: Samarah-chan::CelestialStar6::  
  
I'd like to thank all of you for every death threat, praise, criticism you've given me.. as well as all the puppy dog faces. Although I melt at the site of one, and melting is painful, I appreciate all of you who tortured me with puppy-dog faces. Thank you! Now a gift from me! Well... I don't know what else I could give all of you except this chapter.. how about some of Sesshoumaru-sama's cooking? You'll love it, especially if you like charcoal burned eggs, or burned stew, or burned icecream..  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...  
  
Well, Sayonara! 


	15. Mayhem! Stay Away from the Springs

Excuse ramble(you don't have to read this)~  
  
Hi there, all! (suddenly ducks behind a Styrofoam object as objects are thrown, just the usual tantrums the readers throw at authors whenever a delayed updated occurs or when a story is removed) I'm sorry to all of you who liked Kagome's Final Fantasy. I'm really sorry. And stupid. -_- I might post it back up again some day, but not for now, ya?  
  
I'm also sorry for the late update, like last time. One word explains it all... homework.  
  
Lots and lots of homework.  
  
I was expecting little to no homework, since it had only been the first day of school, and what do the teachers do? Give out lots of it like there's no tomorrow. Let's see... I have three pages of math homework, I have to write a full page of English homework, a science project reviewing earth and something about tectonic plates, magma, and the human body;;, three Social Studies worksheets.., what else... oh, I don't know.  
  
And before I was squished with the huge amount of homework, I was on a last minute shopping for school supplies; pencils, paper, rubber chickens, etc.  
  
So you see, school has come to me in a big jumble of a mess.  
  
~End Excuse ramble~ -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I'm introducing Shippou-chan in this chapter. Hurray..! ^_^  
  
...sort of.  
  
Note: Wanna see what Sephiroth and Kiochi looks like? Email me or leave a review saying your email address and I'll send you a few pictures of him! ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------ Chapter XV: Mayhem ------------------------------------------  
  
The Tenseiga stopped pulsing. Sephiroth slashed at Sesshoumaru, who barely dodged the attack. He didn't notice that Sephiroth had wounded him until blood soaked into the shoulder part of his red and white kimono. Sesshoumaru meekly brought a hand up to touch the wound, which sizzled in reaction, causing Sesshoumaru to wince slightly from the stinging sharp pain.  
  
"Do you like the pain you feel, Sesshoumaru? Masamune has enjoyed taking a small sample of your blood.. but now she wants the whole thing," Sephiroth grinned like a madman, running towards Sesshoumaru once again, the Masamune just begging to be embedded into Sesshoumaru's gut.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt the Tenseiga pulse once more at his side. 'Tenseiga? Are you implying me to use you?' His hand traveled down and unsheathed his sword.  
  
Tenseiga was glowing blue, just as it had once done when he saved human Inuyasha's life.  
  
Sephiroth swung down the mighty Masamune, and Sesshoumaru swung up his Tenseiga to block the attack.  
  
Sparks of green and blue flew all over the place.  
  
"You... what is that sword?" Sephiroth demanded, trying to bring down his evil sword upon Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but instead pushed Sephiroth's blade backwards, ignoring the stinging pain that seemed to flow endlessly into his arm.  
  
The Masamune started to vibrate furiously. Sesshoumaru kept himself on guard, for that sword would surely be his downfall.. if it were to collide with him. Sephiroth, however, stood without care, staring at Sesshoumaru's sword while Sesshoumaru stared at his.  
  
"No one had ever been able to resist my Masamune.." Sephiroth stated with disgust. "We'll find out if it was just plain fortune that saved you for that one moment!!!" In a flash of black and silver, the brightgreen-eyed antagonist began to charge swiftly forward, holding the Masamune in one hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru brought a clawed hand up to his chest, feeling strange pain inside him.. as if something was squeezing his lungs. He noticed his breaths were becoming uneven now, rapid... not to mention his arm was still in a hell of a pain.  
  
With all his effort, the faltered prince raised the Tenseiga in hopes of protecting himself. The Tenseiga glowed with blue light again, this time, more powerfully, and caused Sephiroth to slow down a bit for some reason. The light seemed to lighten the whole forest area, making the trees and grass look white colored.  
  
"That light.. I recognize that light," Sephiroth drew back, for some reason afraid of the Tenseiga. "We shall meet again, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched, on one knee, as Sephiroth relinquished into thin air.  
  
'Masamune is what it is called... I've never felt so weak and vulnerable in my life.' Firmly planting the Tenseiga into the dirt, the taiyoukai eased himself up onto his feet, using his Tenseiga as support. Everything was beginning to split into two.. at least to Sesshoumaru's eyesight. 'If I do not kill this Sephiroth... Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be in danger... Kagome..'  
  
On instinct, the Western Lord began to trek unconsciously towards the direction of the shrine, his eyes half lidded. Now his arm was feeling worst than ever, it also had the simmering pain of being as if pulled off..  
  
He continued, his Tenseiga now sheathed and his right hand over his injured left shoulder, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. But for some reason, the only thing on his mind right now was to get to the one person he'd learn to trust.  
  
The sky began to light up as morning greeted Sesshoumaru unwelcomingly, the bright golden sun beginning to rise. Sesshoumaru began to sprint, his right hand still placed over his left shoulder. He realized how slow he was running, compared to when he was in full health.. at this rate, he should at least get to the shrine in an hour.. though it usually takes him less...  
  
~  
  
Naraku just stood there, staring at Kagome in utter disbelief. 'She knows..' he mused, his crimson eyes startled. He'd transformed back to his normal form about a few minutes ago, and here was Kagome staring up at him with her startled eyes.  
  
"Uh.. you're Naraku again......" Kagome started, but trailed off. She seemed to be at a loss for words at the moment, so Naraku decided to start off.  
  
"So you know, now do you, girl?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Kagome replied somewhat flatly, 'too much, actually,' she added mentally.  
  
"What did he tell you? That is to say, what did my human half tell you?"  
  
"Well, he called me by my name instead of just 'girl'," Kagome's voice hardened at the last few words, "and... gave me info about your transformations.."  
  
"Oh really?" Naraku asked off-handedly, sounding a bit suspicious.  
  
"Yes. He told me about Onigumo."  
  
"So he did." Naraku let his eyes wander towards the still rising sun behind Kagome. Kagome looked up and noticed how the sun make his eyes look a shade of gold similar to Sesshomaru's, yet totally different at the same time. Then she mentally slapped herself for suddenly thinking weird thoughts at a time like this.  
  
"Why do you always hide yourself whenever the New Moon arises?" Kagome chided, startled when Naraku's lit crimson eyes fell on her instantly at the start of her voice.  
  
"Hide myself?" he asked as if it were a ridiculous thing. "I only keep to myself to prevent others from overreacting about my silly once a month transformations.."  
  
"But you don't understand! Don't you know how much danger you put yourself in when you hide yourself in the dangerous forest? In your _human_ form?" Kagome demanded, "You and Sesshoumaru are so much alike! Both trying to solve your problems behind your friends' backs!"  
  
'Friends..?' Naraku thought, a bit shocked.  
  
"Well, when you have a problem, or if there's something you've been dying to get off your chest, then do it," Kagome ended.  
  
"Do you think I am the sentimental kind of person?" Naraku snorted arrogantly, pretending to wave off Kagome's word of advice. Also, continuing the little quarrel. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this.."  
  
"And I don't know why your making such a LITTLE deal out of this," Kagome said irritably. She stepped up defiantly and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Why do you care?" he asked icily. 'When did this turn into an argument?' Naraku thought with annoyance.  
  
"Because I worry for you, BAKA!!" Kagome almost yelled in his face, her hands planted on her hips. Oh boy, why did this feel like déjà vu?  
  
Her words had a tone of obviousness in them, as if he should have known already. Now Naraku was at a loss for words. 'She was worried for me? Why?' Flashbacks of their first encounter invaded his mind, flashbacks of him wildly trying to kill her for the Shikon no Tama. When did they get so close as to start worrying for each other? No, that came out all wrong. When did they get so close as to make HER start worrying about HIS welfare? When did he suddenly feel it to be an important daily basis to assure her safety? And when did she start to arouse feelings inside him that flow stronger than those feelings he once had for Kikyo?  
  
Overwhelming. This was too overwhelming. Naraku walked over to a fallen log and sat down on it, a look of plain annoyance written all over his face. With that, he began to drown in thought.  
  
Kagome blinked, watching Naraku just SIT there thinking. 'Now what? Did I offend him when I said I worry for him?' an angered look flashed in her eyes. 'Oh, did I damage his pride or something? Me, a mere human worrying for a big and strong half youkai?' Her anger dissipated into frustration as she sat by him on the log.  
  
"How much did he tell you?" Naraku asked forwardly.  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Stop playing games," Naraku scowled. It was obviously conspicuous that she was toying with him.  
  
"I'm very forgetful, you know," Kagome said to him moodily. "I don't even remember what I did yesterday."  
  
"Of course you don't, baka. You had a fever."  
  
"Well, maybe I still had a fever when I saw Kagewaki! Maybe that's why I don't remember! Who knows, maybe I'm still feverish right now!"  
  
Naraku rolled his eyes. "I think I favored it more when you were ill," he muttered. 'I guess she has no intention of telling this Naraku.. damn it all, she's hiding many things from me...'  
  
"I heard that! What do you mean by 'favor it more when I was ill?'"  
  
"It's quieter," Naraku replied coolly, leaning back.  
  
"Why you-" Kagome froze in midsentence.  
  
The scent of blood suddenly stung the air, to be more precise, the blood of... Sesshoumaru. Kagome must've sensed his presence, because she tensed also. "Naraku.. is it Sesshoumaru..?"  
  
"Yes- and I also smell spilt blood."  
  
As if on cue, Sesshoumaru appeared in a gust of wind, looking quite well. If the sleeve of his kimono had not been soaked in blood, Kagome would've not noticed he was injured at all. "Sesshoumaru, what happened to you?" Kagome queried openly, walking towards him.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Kagome looked up at him sternly. "Well, that wound looks pretty bad- holy cow, you're still bleeding freely!!"  
  
"I noticed," Sesshoumaru grunted.  
  
"We'd better get Kiochi-san to check that out before it infects," Kagome said hesitantly. With that said, the three began to make their way back to the Shrine.  
  
"But, hey Naraku," Kagome asked off-handedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean it's 'quieter' when I'm sick?! Oh, do you prefer I stay dead quiet or something?!"  
  
"Yes," Naraku shot back, and the argument ensues. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. ( and it is very un-Sesshoumaru like, by the way)  
  
~  
  
"Hoshi, are you sure it is all right to visit them unexpectedly? They might be busy.."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sango. I'm sure Lady Kagome will welcome us with wide open arms!"  
  
"Sister, will I truly get to meet an actual Miko?" asked a young male voice hopefully. Sango's little brother of about 12-13 looked up innocently as he, Sango, and Miroku rode over the green sea of trees on Kirara. "I've heard that only a Miko can be in possession of the Shikon no Tama and purify it without getting any selfish desires to keep to herself," he said in one long sentence. "That's pretty amazing..." he drifted off, thinking about the wonder and glory people with Miko powers were. "I'm actually going to meet one?"  
  
"Yes, Kohaku," Sango said off-handedly then stared suspiciously at Miroku. "Alright, let me say the rules."  
  
Miroku placed a mask of seriousness on his face and turned to face Sango. "Hai, Sango-sama." Kohaku watched interestedly.  
  
"No funny business, no staring, no harassing elder women, no groping, no crazed get-ups, no cons..." Sango went on and on.  
  
'Sango looks so beautiful when she is serious..' Miroku mused, nodding absently to anything she says. 'That reminds me... did I ever ask her to bear me a child? I wonder what would happen now if I asked her right now..'  
  
"......don't look at my chest, don't look at other women's chests, don't look at women's butts, don't look at thighs, don't look any where inappropriate..," Sango trailed off, noticing Miroku was still nodding his head absentmindedly. "Oh, Hoshi-sama, I would very like to bear a child with you now," she added sweetly.  
  
Miroku snapped out of his stupor and reeled. "HOLY BUDDHA!!"  
  
"So, did you catch anything that I said at all?" Sango fought to keep her temper at bay. Miroku suddenly blanched out. "Would you mind repeating everything before 'Oh Hoshi-sama, I would very like to bear a child with you now'?"  
  
Sango sighed. "Just don't do the things you normally do."  
  
Miroku grinned and nodded.  
  
Kohaku shook his heads. 'Adults are so strange..' "Nee-sama! Look, we are here!"  
  
Sango looked to where Miroku was pointing and leaned over to get a good look. There was the Shrine, clean and prestigious as ever. They rode Kirara down to the shrine patio, where Kaede stood, sweeping, and Rin eating a roasted potato. The girls smiled up at them.  
  
"Ah, Miroku-sama, Sango-san, nice to see you here again!" Kaede bowed.  
  
"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" Rin bubbled up, running towards both of them and giving them hugs. She didn't see Kohaku for he hid himself behind the big Kirara.  
  
"Are you here for a reason or are you here just for a visit?" Kaede asked courteously.  
  
"Just for a visit," Miroku answered. "We wanted to see how all of you were doing."  
  
"That is very kind of you," Kaede resumed sweeping the patio.  
  
Kirara chose the perfect timing to transform back into a little kitten. Kaede's eyes swooped over to Kohaku, who timidly looked down. "Ah."  
  
"Oh, this is my sibling, Kohaku," Sango grinned, patting Kohaku on the head.  
  
"Sister, stop doing that! It makes me look like a child," Kohaku pouted unconsciously. "Don't forget I am turning fourteen in a couple of months," he added somewhat proudly.  
  
"Yes, Kohaku," Sango nodded. "Kohaku, this is Kaede-chan. She is a Miko in training. Kohaku-" Sango laughed softly as Kohaku managed to conceal himself behind her. "-Come on, don't be shy."  
  
Kaede tilted her head to the side a bit to see Kohaku behind his sister. "Kohaku-san?"  
  
Kohaku nervously walked out from behind his sister. "Yeah.. sorry, I'm really nervous right now... this is the first time I actually encountered a Miko."  
  
"Oh," Kaede smiled, "Well, even if I've miko powers, it does not mean I am superior or anything," she quipped. "So do not be nervous about it."  
  
"Uh-huh," Kohaku nodded, still slightly tense.  
  
Rin's smile, which never seemed to fade off expanded. "AH! Rin has new playmate! Kohaku-chan!"  
  
Kohaku's eyes widened a good amount as Rin charged at him and tackled him into a bear hug. "Now Rin have another playmate!"  
  
Sango sweatdropped as she watched the embarrassed flushed Kohaku, who was too polite to try and pry off the little girl. She also mentally apologized to Kohaku for not telling him about the bright hyper Rin.  
  
"So, Kohaku-chan, want a potato?" Rin asked, pointing at the potatoes currently being roasted by a bonfire. Kohaku nodded after hearing his stomach rumble and followed Rin over to the bonfire.  
  
"So how are things?" Miroku asked cheerily, sitting down at the steps of the shrine, watching Kaede sweep.  
  
"Quite all right. Things seem pretty peaceful," Kaede shrugged. A leaf got caught in the broom and Kaede bent down to brush it off.  
  
Sango shot Miroku an 'if-looks-could-kill' look, noticing his wandering eyes. The look she was giving him seemed to radiate, 'You sick pervert, she is only a kid, I shall beat you into a pulp if I see your eyes wander around again' all over the place.  
  
Miroku gulped and nodded. Kaede however, had confusion written boldly on her face after seeing them have an eye conversation. "Ano, Sango-san, Miroku-sama would you like some tea?" (*ano* means um)  
  
"Tea would be lovely," Sango nodded thankfully. "I've been feeling rather... stressed at the moment," Sango added, eyeing Miroku warily. "Where is Kiochi-sama?"  
  
Kaede seemed to pause for a while. "Oh, yes, well, she went down for a bath in the hot springs a bit earlier-"  
  
"HOT SPRINGS?!" demanded a shrill voice. Kagome came stomping out of the forest, then followed by Naraku and a wounded Sesshoumaru. "Kaede-chan," she cried, "Why didn't you tell me there were hot springs nearby? I've been dying for a nice warm bath for AGES!!"  
  
"Ehh, I'm sorry, it slipped my mind," Kaede apologized. "If you want, you may go take a bath right now."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Maybe later. I need to tend to Sesshoumaru's wounds first."  
  
"Kagome-sama," Miroku piped up, a small grin on his face.  
  
Kagome noticed that Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and an unknown boy were here. "Ah! Miroku-sama, Sango-san, Kirara! It's great to see you! Who are you?" Kagome asked politely towards Kohaku.  
  
"This is my little brother, Kohaku," Sango introduced.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kohaku! Um," Kagome stopped briefly and turned to Sesshoumaru. "We're going to have to tend his wounds right now. Has anyone seen Kiochi-san?"  
  
"As I've said before, she is at the hot springs," Kaede answered. "Do you need her assistance?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, I guess I can tend his wound by myself."  
  
Sesshoumaru's patience was wearing thin. Why was she making such a big deal out of these small scratches? "I said I am fine. I do not need to be tended to," he scoffed arrogantly.  
  
Kagome glared at him and pursed his lips. Before raising her right hand and flinging it at Sesshoumaru's injured shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru prevented himself from recoiling as the sharp pain shot into his shoulder. He growled and glared down at Kagome. "What, may I ask, in the seven hells was that for?"  
  
"Aha! See? It hurts, and therefore, needs to be treated," Kagome smirked triumphantly, defying him infront of all the humans.  
  
"Well, of course it would 'hurt'," he hissed, "even wounds that need not to be tended are still painful."  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said sternly. "I WILL tend to your wounds, and you WILL let me, or else you WILL have to face the consequences. Don't make me say it." Emphasis on the word 'it.'  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing more and Kagome took this as an 'Okay, fine.'  
  
~--------------------------------------------  
  
(Later that afternoon...)  
  
Sesshoumaru stood perfectly still (and perfectly topless), as Kagome rolled a bandage around his shoulder. (It was rather confusing, and awkward, as to how to wrap a bandage around a shoulder, but Kagome figured it out soon enough) His stained clothes stood unfolded on the floor.  
  
Kagome continued wrapping the bandage around Sesshoumaru's shoulder and sighed. "Jeez, Sesshoumaru, your arm was a mess," she muttered hoarsely. It was true. When she saw the wound, it was pouring blood out freely and was already beginning to infect. Luckily, Modern technology was on her side providing her with disinfectants, and a few herbs from Kiochi's field. It took nearly an hour to stop the bleeding, and it made Kagome wonder just how much blood Youkai carried in their bodies.  
  
"Just what happened?" Kagome asked, continuing to bandage his arm.  
  
Sesshoumaru averted his eyes. "Nothing. I simply had a run-in with a demon."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said doubtfully.  
  
'No regular youkai can do this...' Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru reluctantly, noticing how he averted his eyes. He was keeping something from her. 'Sesshoumaru, for your sake I hope you know what you're doing...'  
  
"What?" he suddenly snapped.  
  
Kagome almost flinched. "Huh?" she asked innocently.  
  
"What is it? Why do you keep on staring at me?" he demanded, his golden eyes still averted, yet narrowed a bit.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Hmph," Sesshoumaru frowned as Kagome finished with the last roll of bandages. She stared back up again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she said in a stern voice like before, "I don't want you to work too hard."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and finally turned his eyes on her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, don't fight too much, you know? That injury of yours seems pretty serious," Kagome replied. "Just don't push yourself, okay?"  
  
Sesshoumaru averted his gaze yet again.  
  
"Well then, my work here's done," Kagome half-smiled, standing up.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Stuff," Kagome answered shortly as she walked over to her backpack and began digging through it. Sesshoumaru heard her say 'Aha' before pulling out some sort of bottle and a small white rectangle shaped object that smelled quite pleasant. Then she pulled out some towels.  
  
"Are you going to continue answering my questions with such marginal answers?" he asked boredly.  
  
"Pretty much," Kagome said, continuing to pull some more strange objects out of her bag.  
  
"...," Sesshoumaru did not sat any more and instead followed her out the room after pulling on his bloodstained gi.  
  
"Oh, don't you want those clothes to be washed first?" Kagome asked tentatively.  
  
"I would rather wear bloodied clothes than walk around half naked infront of humans," he said blankly.  
  
"O..Okay," Kagome nodded as they both walked out of the room. 'He'd rather wear bloodied clothes instead of borrowing clothes from humans too, I bet.'  
  
~----------------------------------------  
  
Kohaku watched in amazement as Kaede shot some more arrows straight into each other, one after another. Each one glowed bright white-pink on contact.  
  
"You truly are amazing," Kohaku said in awe.  
  
"Hm? Thank you," Kaede said sheepishly as she walked over to the target and plucked the arrows out. "I see you also have a weapon. Would you mind... showing me how you fight?"  
  
Kohaku faltered. "Wh-what? Well, it's just that I'm not really good yet," Kohaku stammered, fingering his small-chained bone boomerang. (a/n: what was it called?)  
  
"No one's perfect," Kaede encouraged.  
  
"Go on, Kohaku," Miroku hollered from the steps. Sango rested her chin on her hands idly, sitting a fair distance away from him. Rin was seated alongside her, watching with curiosity. (if anyone's wondering where Naraku is, he was bored so he went to go looking for a fight with a youkai. Typical of him.)  
  
"If you want a woman's affections, show her your skills," Miroku continued. Kohaku blushed lightly and drew his boomerang blade backwards, swinging it at a high tree branch far away and successively hacking it off. Along with the branch, a few crow demons fell onto the ground. He grinned with triumph and caught the blade back into his hands.  
  
Kaede gasped. "Unbelievable! I didn't know there were youkai up there," she said in amazement. "That's amazing, Kohaku-san!" Kaede chirped in admiration.  
  
Kohaku sheepishly scratched at the back of his head. "Nah, not really.."  
  
"Yes it is!" Kagome joined, walking towards them. Sesshoumaru, who'd been walking with her, immediately launched himself onto a tree and settled there, not wanting to get social with anyone.  
  
"Kagome-san, you are going to the hot spring?" Sango's voice hinted some envy.  
  
"Yeah. Wanna come with me?"  
  
"I do not have any towels. And I can't afford to leave Miroku unsupervised," Sango sighed regrettably.  
  
"Oh, that's okay! I'll lend you some! And you don't have to worry about Miroku, either, I think he learned his lesson."  
  
"Arigatou!" Sango said appreciatively.  
  
"Excuse me," Miroku interrupted, "I feel in need of a bath, also..."  
  
"Then you may take your bath," Sango replied sweetly. "...after we take ours."  
  
Rin suddenly appeared by her side. "Rin wants to come along!"  
  
"Sure, Rin!" Kagome nodded, patting the little girl on the head. Kagome turned to Kaede. "You coming?"  
  
Kaede shook her head. "No, I already bathed a while ago. But I will lead you there, if you want."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Okay. I don't know where it is anyway."  
  
~------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku sighed as the girls left, leaving only him and Kohaku. (and Sesshoumaru, who is sitting on a high tree branch, unbeknownst to him.) "Well, we came all the way here, and for what, to be left alone for the sheer comfort of the hot springs?"  
  
Kohaku smiled crookedly. "Well, Onee-sama does need something relaxing right now."  
  
The monk gave another sigh, but then smiled calmly. "Well, then. Shall we?" he asked, walking the direction the girls went. Kohaku sweatdropped, following him. "Ano.. Miroku-san, why are we going to follow them?"  
  
"Of course there are many a demon out there, we are merely going to make sure nothing happens to them."  
  
"No you will not," interrupted Sesshoumaru, who dropped infront of them from his spot on the tree. "You will stay here, like good children."  
  
"Mind you, Sesshoumaru-sama, we were only going to-"  
  
"'Make sure nothing happens to them'," Sesshoumaru finished. "You two will stay right here."  
  
Miroku sighed. 'Oh dear, I forgot about Mr. Overprotective,' he thought.  
  
~---------------------------------------  
  
Naraku leapt aside from a barely dodged attack. This random youkai he was currently fighting... there was something strange about it..  
  
The demon was just another slithering creature with two tails, nothing out of the ordinary, yet it's power was strangely much. Naraku scrutinized it from a safe distance before it charged at him once more, ready to bite his head off. The youkai positioned itself like a cobra, about to strike down on him.  
  
It was then when he realized it: this youkai had shards! That explains the doubled size and strength.. He suddenly felt lightened. After all, he had just managed to find a shard on his own.  
  
The hanyou switched from defensive to offensive, immediately flashing his hidden claws and thrashing at the demon. He managed to sever one of its tails off, resulting in much blood and gore. The youkai let out a roar of pain as blood endlessly flowed to the grass, on contact turning the grass a dead black.  
  
"And now, I shall take those shards, if you don't mind," Naraku smirked haughtily, carefully smelling the air for the scent of the Shikon Shard. He stalked towards the limped youkai.  
  
The youkai suddenly threw into a fit of squirming, despite blood loss, and suddenly just... disappeared. Vanished.  
  
Naraku let out a frustrated growl. How the hell was that demon able to escape him? Normally he'd be able to track down the stupid demon, but the scent of blood that hung over the air was disgustingly thick. 'Damn... we need to get that shard... I must get the girl.'  
  
With that thought, Naraku headed back to the shrine to find Kagome.  
  
~  
  
Kagome stretched her arms high above her head and started whistling. "Wow. I can't wait til we get to the hot springs. Ever since then I've had to bathe in that ice-cold lake!!"  
  
Kaede smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. It always seems to just slip my mind."  
  
"Nah. It's okay," Kagome shrugged. "So Sango, are you and Miroku engaged yet?"  
  
Sango turned red. "Of course not! It's only been about two weeks since I last saw you, after all."  
  
"So? People can fall in love that fast!" Kagome quipped, a bright grin wanting to expose itself.  
  
"What about Okaa-san?" Rin suddenly started. All eyes turned to the little girl.  
  
"What about me?" Kagome asked her. Rin shrugged. Sango, relieved the topic was no longer on her, decided to turn the tables on Kagome.  
  
"Well, Kagome, I think I know exactly what she's talking about," the Taijiya smirked, "How about you? You hang around two, I must admit, HANDSOME demons," Sango looked quite mortified at herself for saying those words but continued, "And have you formed a relationship with either of them, yet?"  
  
"NO!" Kagome snapped. Sango smiled all-knowingly.  
  
"I-I mean, we have a friendly relationship," Kagome murmured leisurely, "I do admit they're both cute, but I never thought of it that way."  
  
"Ooh, our Kagome-chan is faced off with a dilemma," Kaede joined.  
  
Sango teased on. "Just who to choose? Naraku, or Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Oh, quit it, people," Kagome scowled good-naturedly. "Naraku already has someone, and I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru has someone, too. How can it be likely that he's handsome and doesn't have anyone-" Kagome immediately clamped her mouth.  
  
"Ah. So if one of them were available-"  
  
"Lalala-can'thereyou!" Kagome sang, covering her ears. Sango laughed and hit her over the head with a folded towel.  
  
"Kiochi-sama!!!" Rin suddenly burst into a wide grin. Kiochi walked towards them wearing a fresh Yukata and a towel bundling her hair. She carried a basket in which her clothes she'd worn to the spring were placed in. It appears she had just finished having her bath at the springs. "Oh, hello, Kagome-san, Sango-san, Rin-chan, Kaede-chan," she smiled. "Are you four headed to the springs?"  
  
"I'm just leading them," Kaede announced. Kiochi nodded and smiled. "Well, have fun! I will see you guys back at the shrine."  
  
Rin nodded, "Hai!"  
  
Kagome and Sango's eyes widened considerably when they reached the spring. One thing defined it. Hot.  
  
~  
  
Sango withdrew herself from gasping. The spring was just. Big. And that was putting it lightly. It wasn't like the other hot springs Sango has been to, it was perpetually clean, the water was so clear she was able to see the floor. Hot steam billowed thickly over the air.  
  
Kagome sighed in awe. "Wow, it's beautiful, to say the least," Kagome murmured heartily. "I still can't believe you never told me about this place, Kaede. Do you bathe here all the time?" Kagome asked somewhat enviously.  
  
"No. Too much hot water will get to your head. I prefer the cold lake, actually," Kaede said pensively. "While the hot water has a dazing effect as soon as you leave the spring, cold water is refreshing to the skin," Kaede pointed out smartly. Kagome blinked.  
  
"Wow. I never thought of that. Girl, you're good at this stuff!" Kagome grinned. "I can't believe you knew this and I didn't. I suppose now you have facial tips you can give us?"  
  
Kaede blushed. "Ah... well, actually, I do.."  
  
"So? Any secrets on how to make skin smoother?" Sango asked curiously as she undressed and entered the water, her towel in her arms. (She brought the towel so she can cover herself up in case a certain someone shows up) Kagome did the same thing, carrying her towel around her shoulders. The bottle of Shikon shards hung around her neck in a chained necklace.  
  
Rin just peeled off her clothes and did a cannonball into the water.  
  
"Rin!" Kagome laughed as the water splashed onto her. Rin rose back up from the water, her cheeks rosy. "Okaa-san! The water is hotter in the bottom!" she gasped.  
  
"That's why you shouldn't just dive into the water, Rin-chan," Kagome giggled. Kaede smiled as she sat down at a boulder nearby the water, still wearing her regular Yukata.  
  
"So, Kaede, about those facial tips," Sango said leisurely, calmly sinking lower into the water.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, we have a few herbs back in the field," Kaede started. "Keep this between you and I, but some of those herbs," Kaede paused, stifling a giggle, "Is not for healing. Kiochi-sensei told me a secret that some of those herbs were used to... upgrade beauty," she said carefully.  
  
"Upgrade beauty, huh?" Kagome asked, joining.  
  
"Yes. It is done by the process of pounding some assui Herbs, aoi herbs, and yotomoki herbs together."  
  
"So, hot herbs, blue herbs, and what was the last one again?" Kagome asked, making a mental note.  
  
"Yotomoki herbs," Kaede answered off-handedly, staring into somewhere.  
  
"Hey, Kaede-chan, what's wrong?" Sango asked, sitting up a little bit.  
  
"Oh.. it's nothing. I thought I saw..." Kaede's eyes scrunched up in concentration, sweeping around the dark parts of the forest. "I thought I saw a strange orange furball running... over there.."  
  
Immediately, the girls' eyes darted to where Kaede was pointing.  
  
"You have Shards of the Four Souls," a frightening... squeaky voice thundered. "Give them to me!!!"  
  
Rin looked around in confusion. "Where funny voice coming from?" she asked in a short sentence. Kagome uttered a small shush, as if listening for any rustles.  
  
All of a sudden, a giant pink ball creature popped out of the darkness, looking menacing. "YOU HAVE SHARDS!"  
  
Overcome with shock, the only Kagome could do...  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She let out a piercing scream.  
  
~-----------------  
  
Naraku arrived at the shrine to see a human boy, the pervert monk, and Sesshoumaru. He ran up to Sesshoumaru, almost wanting to run in place.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" he demanded. 'Youkai... youkai with Shikon shards..'  
  
"Cool down, Hanyou," Sesshoumaru said boredly.  
  
"Where is she?" Naraku bit out, barely able to contain his eagerness. "Shards- I ran across a demon with shards."  
  
"And? Did you get it?" Sesshoumaru asked, still boredly.  
  
"No, dammit," Naraku hissed. "It.. It vanished.."  
  
"I thought you wouldn't be able to get a shard on your own," the youkai smirked back at him.  
  
"Do you know where the girl is, or not?" Naraku growled, getting the urge to throttle him.  
  
"Yes, I do-"  
  
All was cut off when a piercing scream shattered the 'friendly' air.  
  
"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru and Naraku both suddenly snapped. Naraku, thinking it was the youkai he'd encountered earlier, and Sesshoumaru thinking it was Sephiroth attacking her.  
  
Both on pure reflex and instinct, they sped to where the source of the scream emitted from. Miroku and Kohaku followed suit.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru felt worry starting to spread throughout his system. What if it was Sephiroth? Oh god, what was he going to do?  
  
Naraku, on the other hand, would've bitten his nails if he were the type to. As he and Sesshoumaru sped through the forest, as if in a race, he began to dread. What if he was too late? What if Kagome.. Naraku did something he never did before, and was quite uncharacteristic of him. He started to tremble.  
  
Little did he know that the demon lord beside him was starting to turn pale in worry.  
  
When they reached the spring, it was not quite what they expected. For Naraku, mostly. They stopped dead in their tracks by the water, their faces slowly turning from pale white to scarlet at the site that was laid out before their eyes. Yes, that went for Sesshoumaru also.  
  
Strangely enough, a strange 'Poof' sound emitted through the air.  
  
~  
  
Waist-length in water, Kagome's hands reached up and rested on her shoulders, vaguely making an X over her chest with her arms and looked around for the orange furball that stole her shards. 'Where'd it go?! Where'd it go?!' she asked herself frantically.  
  
She heard rapid footsteps behind her and turned around, there was Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Staring. Wide-eyed. Red in the face. Kohaku and Miroku soon appeared, too.  
  
As if time had suddenly returned, all the blood went into Kagome's cheeks. She instantly ducked underwater up to her chin. Her eyes fixed themselves into a glower. "YOU TWO..." Kagome said dangerously. Sango appeared behind her, a towel wrapped around her.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" Sango shrieked and shrank into the water, picking up the smooth stones on the bottom and pummeling them at Miroku. Luckily for Kohaku, he'd jumped out of the way and hid behind a tree.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?! PERVERTS! SITDOWNSITDOWNSITDOWNSITDOWNSITDOWN!!!!" Kagome screeched, losing her temper and ducking under the water looking violated and embarrassed.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Naraku (who were about 20 feet underground after her endless subduing) pulled themselves out of their craters. "Damn it, woman!" Naraku cried angrily, feeling a great chunk of his pride being bitten away. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't feeling too dignified right now, either. A small blush was still on his cheeks, for he could not forget that vision that he had the pleasure of seeing earlier. Pleasure of seeing? Sesshoumaru abused himself mentally. 'I am hanging around the lecher monk too much...'  
  
"YOU PEEPING TOMS!!" Kagome cried back. Wrapping her towel around herself underwater, then standing up, she glared defiantly at them.  
  
"We only came because you suddenly screamed," Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Well.. oh yeah," she stopped, "about that..."  
  
Kagome suddenly seemed to have lost her anger and looked rather timid. Rin (who was chin-deep in water) darted her eyes from Kagome, to the guys on shore.  
  
"So? What happened?" Kohaku asked, walking out of his hiding.  
  
The males stood at the edge of the spring, (in exception of Miroku, who had been knocked out cold) looking expectant for an answer. Kagome gulped. "Well... a thing... came... and stole the...the shards."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked quite unfazed. Naraku, however, felt his blood boiling. "And..?"  
  
"The 'thing' suddenly disappeared when you guys came," Kagome continued.  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, and almost rolled his eyes. "Really, woman," he scowled, leaping from his spot to the opposite side of the spring. He landed quietly and kneeled down, his back turned to all of them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What are you..?" Kagome trailed off when Sesshoumaru turned around, holding a large chunk of... rock in his hand.  
  
Naraku seemed to get it. He calmed down and crossed his arms. "I would've figured it out," he murmured.  
  
The rest of them were quite confused.  
  
"Stupid fox, you really believe you will get away with such a disguise?" Sesshoumaru muttered disdainfully, as the rock suddenly 'poofed.' Instead of a rock, a fluffy orange tail was now in Sesshoumaru's possession. And at the end of that tail... was a little fox that looked no older than 8.  
  
"A-AAHHH! It's Sesshoumaru-sama!" the little fox squeaked in fright. He squeezed his eyes tight and started to beg for his life. "GOMENNASAI! GOMENNASAI! SHIPPONOBAKA!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the fox with a dulled expression. "Where are the shards?"  
  
Almost immediately the fox reached into his kimono and in his rush, practically threw the bottle of shards at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru caught it of course, and sent a hot glare towards the little kitsune. Afterwards, he threw the fox into the water. Then he threw the bottle of shards towards Kagome, who clumsily caught it.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome stammered, feeling quite stupid with herself for screaming out loud, all because of a little fox.  
  
"Hn. It's hard to believe you actually screamed for something so trivial," Naraku frowned. "I actually thought you were in danger or something."  
  
"Sorry about that..," Kagome said lamely. "Well. Um, could you guys, uh.." Kagome's cheeks went pink as she sank lower into the water. Naraku and Sesshomaru stared at her, waiting for her to finish. They didn't seem to get it. Kagome's cheeks grew redder as she glared at them. "Go away, please! As you can probably see, but not notice, we girls are butt naked and would really like it if you would all leave now!"  
  
As if to prove her point, the females sunk lower into the water as well. Sesshomaru stared blankly before turning to leave. Naraku walked over to the unconscious Miroku and started to drag him off with him back to the shrine. Kohaku left as well.  
  
Kagome sighed in embarrassment. If she hadn't screamed, she would've been able to catch the thief herself, then saved herself from a humiliating experience with Sesshomaru and Naraku. She continued to drown in shame until bubbles erupted from the water, and the little fox burst out, blue in the face and panting for breath.  
  
"Dear god!" the fox continued to suck in air, "I thought I was going to DIE in there!"  
  
The girls blinked for a while.  
  
And Rin...  
  
Burst into another one of her scary sparkly wide grins.  
  
End Chapter 16~-----------------------------  
  
Well, I'm sorry everyone, for the delayed chapters. Bleh... I've been so busy I thought about committing suicide by stuffing myself with jelly donuts... j/k.  
  
I now have a tight schedule, but I'll always have time to type down a chapter or so, if not only for a few minutes. Remember, reviews encourage me into typing faster and they give me more inspiration. Please review!  
  
About the review responses... I don't have time to respond to them anymore. But I still read them, and enjoy every one of them. So keep the reviews coming! (I might do some shout outs for other chapters, but that would be rarely)  
  
Remember, if you want a pic of Sephy and Kiochi email me or leave your email behind on your review!  
  
Sayonara! 


	16. Her Tortured Soul: Released

*dramatic gasp* I updated! Why don't we all just hide in our bomb shelters and wait for Armageddon to take our lives?

Don't worry, I didn't lose interest in Shinjite. I was busy working with my other fic that I had a jolting inspiration for, and well, I just couldn't really think straight. I'll try to balance this fic out with my other one, called 'Tsukishidai Clan.' It's more serious than this one, but it's still okay. 

Otha stuff: I'm terribly sorry, but this is one of those 'filler chapters.'  Nope, no romance... no action/adventure.... just one of those chappies that explain stuff. (hides behind tree) I know what your thinking!! Seventeen chapters of slow romance development is starting to get annoying, and Nar, Sess and Kag are getting nowhere! I know, I know! I'll try to DEEPEN the love triangle in the next chapter. You can bet on it! GOOD NEWS!! I'm already almost finished with the next chapter, so you can bet on it that I'll be updating again pretty soon!! 

........

.......

....

.............I have a question for all you readers:::

.........Who gets to kiss Kagome first? Naraku or Sesshoumaru? 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hitomi's Tortured Soul; Released at Last_

~~~~~~~~~~~

***Set me free....***

~

~

Her eyes opened slowly. A voice.......

Unable to sleep, Kagome carefully stepped out of the entrance of the Shrine, now standing in the patio wearing her light blue pajamas and no shoes. She stretched and yawned, admiring the beautiful full moon that was out. Clear yet dazed blue eyes swept through the entire sight of it; the moon was in full view ahead of her, and trees stood at either side of the view. She walked straight and sat down on the top of the gravel staircase. 

"You cannot sleep?" asked Sesshoumaru's voice from behind her. Kagome looked up to see him, his face shrouded with mystery. "No," she answered softly, returning her gaze to the bluish moon. "There's a voice calling out to me......" she added hollowly. 

Sesshoumaru shot her a quizzical look, wondering if she was half asleep. 

Naraku, who had been perched up on a high tree, leapt down quietly, smoothly. "What are you two up to?"

"Hi, Naraku. We're not up to anything. We just couldn't sleep," the female of the three smiled. Sesshoumaru and Naraku sat down, off-handedly, at either side of Kagome. They sat about two meters away from her.

"So, you two," Kagome said conversationally, a small amused note in her voice. "My stock of Pocky and Ramen are diminishing..... I wonder who the culprits are?"

They scowled at her.

"Why are you asking us that?" Naraku asked flatly. "It's nothing of our interest."

The white-haired youkai to her right nodded in agreement. "Why mention such a trivial thing?" Sesshoumaru was never one to thing about past things, yet he could not help but remember what had occurred the night before. 

~~flash-back~~

*************************************************************************  
  


_He tried to contain the tempting need to smirk._

_Ahead of him Naraku walked, with stiff shoulders, the half-conscious Miroku, who was just starting to wake followed suit. A few mumbles and grumbles escaped the hanyou's mouth, apparently he was a bit angry with how he was not able to tell Kagome about that shard he had come across earlier....._

_Then Sesshoumaru's wistful golden eyes spotted the young human boy, who was also ahead. His back was turned, but from the heat emitting from his being, Sesshoumaru could easily tell that the young lad was in a blush._

_Uncharacteristically, Sesshoumaru decided to break the ever-so-stressful silence that was gnawing at his nerves, a silence he usually would have killed to have. "So, Hanyou, now what are you planning to do?"_

_The half-demon nearly faltered for a second there. "I will inform it to her later, obviously, moron." His back turned to Sesshoumaru, the evidently cranky Naraku didn't seem to be in a talking mood..._

_Sesshoumaru smirked at the hanyou's moroseness. Then he glanced straightforward, his eyes glazed with boredom once more. _

_Meanwhile Naraku reflected angrily on what had just happened. "Stupid girl... stupid females..." he muttered incoherently, unaware that Sesshoumaru could hear his words. 'They're fools to think that I would actually sneak over to that stupid spring just to see them... like that......' Naraku had an instant flashback. Steam, tension, skin...._

_He glanced briefly at the dazed monk. His eyes narrowed, and he put a little bit more space in between them by fastening his pace. Analogous to Sesshoumaru, Naraku too thought that his perverted thoughts were coming from the influence of the unruly monk._

_His inner conscience snickered. (A/N: Yes, Naraku has a conscience... in this story) _

_|Yeah, that's right... find someone else to blame it all on... you know you liked that..| his inner conscience chided mockingly._

_Naraku's face contorted into a scowl. 'Damn... suddenly even my inner conscience is against me...'_

_~_

_Soon the males arrived at the Shrine, all in not so positive moods. Well, all except Miroku. He didn't seem to be stressing too much. "Sooooo," he smiled, "That was a rather uncalled for interesting experience. I must say, I was only innocently..."_

_"Save it," Naraku mumbled as he walked past him and began climbing the rough, paled gray concrete steps, in a sulky mood. A curious black eyebrow raised in Miroku's features. "Someone's not in a very good mood today.."_

_Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, and Miroku stared after him, Sesshoumaru definitely irked as to why the stupid hanyou was in a cross mood._

_~(told from Naraku's point of view.... sorta.)  
  
_

_Not even bothering to spare glances or glares at the three males who he knew were staring at him, Naraku lazed himself past the patio, up the gravel stairs and into the Shrine, for some reason, out of boredom and stress, craving some of that strange yellow food Kagome had served him once. What was it called again? Ramon? Ramin?_

_Well, he couldn't care less about that right now. He walked with the slothful attire of a cat through the dark cool halls, his eyes dull and bored. Now was the beginning of the search for the sacred yellow stuff that he secretly liked very much... but where was it? _

_His mind clicked when he remembered. Kagome's yellow backpack!_

_Sesshoumaru walked absent-mindedly after him, careful not to let Naraku be aware of his presence. After all, he was merely curious to see what the hanyou was up to..._

_~~_

_Naraku dug through Kagome's backpack, throwing out a few red boxes that had the title imprinted 'Pocky' on it. He also threw out two plastic things with the words 'GameBoy Advance' embossed on it. He flared in triumph when he finally found the object of his search. _

_"Isn't that called digging through someone's personal things?" asked a certain youkai from the doorway. Naraku turned his head to glare at the person who ruined his small moment of triumph. "No, it's called digging through a girl's backpack for some....Ramen," Naraku said uncertainly, reading the kanji text on the plastic container._

_"Ramen?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow and kneeled down, observing the objects that Naraku has thrown out of Kagome's big yellow backpack._

_"And what is this..?" Sesshoumaru picked up a red box that had the Eigo writings on it. (*Eigo-Japanese word for 'English') 'POCKY.' He sniffed it, taking in the sweet aroma. It smelled faintly of Kagome's scent. He shook the box a little bit and found out that there were things inside. Meanwhile, Naraku was busy trying to work out the portable stove that he saw Kagome fiddling around with when she was making Ramen._

_And things.... went downhill from there._

_~~~~~~~Later.................._

_Kagome, Sango, and Rin are finished bathing; they are now wearing fresh clothes and are heading back to the shrine. Kagome managed to befriend Shippou and encourage him to live with them, seeing as Shippou lived by himself, and parentless._

_"I just remembered!!" Kagome clasped her hands together. "I have some things that you kiddos might like!"_

_"Really, Okaa-chan?" Rin exclaimed, knowing whatever it was was bound to be interesting. "Ah! Is it the chocolate covered cracker stick thing you once gave Rin?" bubbled Rin, scooting closer to her adoptive mother in anxiousness. _

_Kagome bent down slightly and winked. "Pocky? Yeah, I still have some of those! Maybe I could give some to Shippo! And also you guys can try out the Ramen! And I also have two 'Game Boy Advance's that I brought to show Kaede, but since you two are here now, I could show you guys too-"_

_As Kagome chirped on, Shippo whispered to Rin. "What is she talking about?"_

_"Really cool stuff!" Rin smiled brightly. "Okaa-chan is the wonderful-lest mother ever!"_

_"....And I have a few games like 'Pokemon Silver' or 'Final Fantasy Tactics' but you might not be interested in that one- oh! I also have Packman-" Kagome paused briefly. "And you guys don't have a clue what I'm talking about," she added, glancing at Sango, Kaede, Rin, and Shippo who were sweatdropping._

_"Uhh.... no," Sango smiled jokingly._

_"Hmm," Kagome said flatly, then grinned. "You'll find out soon enough~!" _

_~_

_~  
~_

_"WHAT ON EARTH?!?!" _

_"What happened here?"_

_"Someone.... someone.... oh man, I feel traumatized!!"_

_"Your room is a mess..." Kaede said with humor. _

_Kagome fell to her knees, taking in the empty boxes of Pocky, her books scattered around her backpack, and a small fire that was inflamed upon several empty plastic cups of Ramen. The portable stove was tilted to its side and was letting off gasoline, giving her rented room the stench of a gas station. Who could've done this?_

_"No comment on your room," Shippo muttered. Rin was silent._

_"Kiochi's going to be so mad at me," Kagome said with a hollow smile, slightly scaring them. "First I destroy her wall, now there is a bonfire in the middle of the room, and it would be a miracle if the whole Shrine didn't smell like gasoline...."_

_"We'll help you clean up," Sango offered. Kagome sighed. _

~~EndFlash-back*********************************************************************

Kagome sighed, and closed her eyes, leaning backwards with a playful smile. "If I don't catch the culprit, then I'm not gonna bring any more...," another sigh, then, "I swear, they seem to just disappear when I turn my back!"  
  


Okay. The statement before the last statement caused Naraku send a hot glare her direction, while Sesshoumaru tried and actually failed to attempt looking impassive. "Stop playing games if you know who it already is," he said, slightly annoyed. 

"Ah, but I don't.." Kagome giggled. "Once someone confesses, I might reconsider not bringing anymore Pocky and Ramen."

"You are annoying," both youkai said in monotone.

"Aw, thank you so much," she said with mock admiration. "That compliment means so much to me! I can actually get to your nerves!"

Sesshoumaru grinned slightly. "So, now that you know who the 'culprits' are, does that mean you will not cease to bring them?"

"What, Pocky and ramen? Maaaybe," Kagome winked at them. "You guys have to promise to at least save some for Rin and Shippo..."

"The fox brat that tried to steal the jewel?" Sesshoumaru queried tactlessly. Now it was Kagome's turn to scowl at him. "His name's Shippo. S-H-I-P-P-O. Shippo. Now say it with me.... Ship..." she paused, earning a puzzled look from each dog demon beside her.

'Was it my imagination..?' Kagome thought looking down at a particular spot that went well into the forest. 'Or did I just see a woman..?'

It was true. Kagome had witnessed a pale woman clothed in many layers of kimonos, with hair that went past her feet a few inches. She was so beautiful.... Apparently, this beautiful woman ran into the darkness, sparkles, unmistakably tears that were caught in the moonlight, flew from her eyes. 

"What is bothering you?" Naraku's voice broke her trance. She blinked once, twice, then turned towards her two companions. "Didn't you see her? The pretty lady...."  
  


"You are seeing things. Go to sleep," Sesshoumaru reprimanded.

"Do you still have a fever?" Naraku inquired. 

"No, no! I saw her, I know I did!! Why didn't you guys see her?" Kagome argued frantically. She stood up from her sitting position and sprinted down the long flight of gravel staircase, Naraku and Sesshoumaru following curiously after her.

Kagome rushed through the forest on her bare feet attempting to find the lovely maiden she saw. Abruptly, she stopped, her head swiveling from left to right, trying to find where the woman has gone off. 'Is she crazy?! The forests are a dangerous place to be wandering at night,' Kagome mused as she resumed her search. She ran further into the forest, out of blind curiosity and concern for the woman's welfare. 'I hope she's all right...'

The young naïve miko did not stop until a clawed hand wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her back. Kagome suddenly found herself having eye contact with a slightly pissed-off Sesshoumaru. 

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed. "Do you even know where you've run off to?"

Kagome shook her head, ignoring his scolds. "No.... Sesshoumaru, let me go, I have to find her..."

"Look around you."

Sighing, Kagome cast a brief look at her surroundings to humor Sesshoumaru. Pyreflies.... complete darkness......a spring.... a spring....

A spring?!

"Hey! This is the place we fought off Murasaki," Kagome suddenly snapped. Sesshoumaru almost winced at her sudden exclamation. Naraku walked towards them. He had been taking a look around.

"The woman you seek is not here, girl," he announced, watching warily as Sesshoumaru abruptively let Kagome's wrist go. 

"I know I saw her," Kagome urged. "She was wearing a really pretty kimono, and her hair was past her feet- her eyes were some sort of violet color-"

Sesshoumaru tensed. 'That description is so familiar to me...'

"....And she was crying when I saw her," Kagome finished her description.

"Sounds like some sort of sad Empress damsel," Naraku said thoughtfully, before walking up to Kagome. "You are sure you have no fever?" Sesshoumaru and Naraku said at once.

"Yes!!" Kagome said exasperatedly.

"Depression?" Naraku asked. 

"Definitely not!"

"Lack of sleep?" Sesshoumaru persisted on, almost in a teasing manner.

"What are you two, my doctors or something?" Kagome quipped angrily. They smirked, amused with her flaring anger. 

~

Kagome was about to shoot at them yet another witty remark when the whole clearing in the forest froze over. Really froze over. The pyreflies suddenly stopped in mid-air, and the water stopped flowing. The sounds of crickets were no longer heard. It was as if everything in life had been paused. Suddenly all three of their breaths were coming out in small white puffs, as everything around them froze. The grass also froze over, and the environment was suddenly a silver, blue, gray wonderland.

"What's happening?" Kagome whispered. She rubbed up and down her arms to warm herself up.

"Seems like we have a ghost in our presence," Sesshoumaru answered.

"A ghost.."

"Souls of the dead that have not found peace," Naraku added. "I wonder who this soul belongs to."

They just stood there for a while, waiting for some apparition to show up. Kagome gave a shudder. "Oh man, ghosts give me the creeps.... and to think, five minutes ago, I didn't believe in'em..."

"Who goes there?" a soft, hollow voice rang throughout the forest. Naraku and Sesshoumaru stood quite still, breathing soundlessly and ready to go on defense mode should any danger arise.

"Kagome," Kagome answered unsurely, "Naraku, and Sesshoumaru. We suspected a figure and came here..."

"Sesshoumaru?" the voice asked, the mere tone sending shivers. "Sesshoumaru is here?"

All of a sudden, as if it were never there, the ice-cold atmosphere disappeared. Instead, a kindly yet sad looking woman aparated from thin air, wearing layers of kimonos. The pyreflies resumed floating about, as well as the water in the spring resumed flowing.

Sesshoumaru's breath hitched up in his throat. "It can't be...."

Kagome and Naraku stared at Sesshoumaru curiously as he stepped forth, analyzing the figure some more as if he didn't believe his own eyes.

"You," he said in a toneless voice, yet with the slightest hint of bitterness.

"Pleasant to see you again," she smiled. Sesshoumaru almost bristled with hate as he watched the woman that seemed anything but hostile. Her smiling sad eyes turned to Kagome and Naraku, startling Kagome a little bit. "You are acquainted with Sesshoumaru?" She said informally. Kagome nodded mutely, having lost her voice. 

"But you are a human," she continued, frowning. "Now that is strange.. Sesshoumaru dwells with humans.."

"What truly is strange is why you are still here," Sesshoumaru said calmly. 

"Oh. About that..... Wouldn't you like to know, my precious step-son?" she said with no sardonic timbre laced with her words. 

"You're Hitomi," Kagome finally talked once more. The maiden nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I am."

Kagome stepped forward. "You're sad, aren't you?"

Hitomi smiled once more. She walked closer to Kagome, scrutinizing her. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I can..... I can feel your pain," Kagome answered uncertainly. "I don't know how, but there's something about your aura that's giving off sadness."

Behind her, Sesshoumaru and Naraku portrayed silent shock. 'Kagome has sensed the aura of an apparition,' Sesshoumaru mused to himself, knowing that Naraku's thinking the same thing. 'Being able to sense the aura of a ghost is not a Miko ability nor youkai nor human... what's the meaning of this?'

"I've heard many stories about you," Kagome went on. "About how you killed Inutaisho. And about how you didn't care about your own flesh-and-blood-son. That's not the truth, is it?" she said a little bit above a whisper.

Hitomi nodded, losing her smile. "That's true. It was not I," she sniffed faintly. She turned her back to them, long, raven hair swishing behind her as she faced the direction of the spring waters. "It was not I who had killed Inutaisho. In fact, I was never took part in any 'assassination' in the first place."

She turned around and looked Kagome straight in the eye. "Come.... see my memories....." her voice rang in Kagome's head as her eyes flashed white and Kagome felt herself disappear mentally. The last thing Kagome saw was the sudden look of concern on Naraku's and Sesshoumaru's faces. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

So long ago.....

"Inu-kun," a 17-year-old Hitomi hollered joyfully, waving her right arm out wide as she carried a basket full of flowers in her left. "Inu-kun, Inu-kun!!!"

Inutaisho chuckled softly at his bubbly friend. "Hitomi?"

"Yes, it's me! I picked many flowers from our special garden to give to Sesshoumaru. Do you think he will like them?"

"Of course. Those exotic flowers are very different from your ordinary everyday ones, are they not?"

Hitomi laughed, sat down next to Inutaisho and socked him playfully in the arm. "No, you're just saying that. Sesshoumaru would never look at me as an equal," she sighed. "Well, I do not know what his problem is. Your son seems to hate me very much."

"He has a natural dislike for all humans," Inutaisho shrugged. "Don't worry, he does not truly despise you personally."

"Well," Hitomi said thoughtfully. "He's been so hostile towards me. What really confuses me is when he told me that I would never be able to take what was rightfully his mother's place. I still don't get what he meant by that."

Inutaisho snickered. 'So my ever so cunning son has found out, has he?'

"Hey, Inu, I have a question," Hitomi said blankly, staring at a magical blue bellflower. "Umm, is it unnatural for a woman to marry at an age above 15? All my friends are married and have children already, yet I..."

"That's foolish thinking," Inutaisho scowled. "There is no limit as to when a human must find a mate-err, husband or wife. Do you –want- to be like those friends of yours?"

"Y-Yes," she answered coyly. "I want to be a normal woman in my life. I'd hate to be alone in the end..."

"You do not need a lover to not be alone," Inutaisho consoled, pulling her close to his side. "I believe in many things that will let me go on in life without love."

"Your logic is wrong, Inu-kun," Hitomi reprimanded.

"Fine, I shall humor you," Inutaisho said teasingly. "Then what, pray tell, is the right logic?"

"The right logic," she said soothingly, playing with his silver strands of silver-white hair. "Is that you cannot go on in life without love (Inutaisho was about to protest, but Hitomi continued) What I mean is that there isn't only one kind of love. One lies in the path of friendship," she paused, thinking, "And there are also many others. Like a father-son love, or a mother-daughter love, and so on."

"Whatever," Inutaisho muttered, leaning backwards slightly. Hitomi glared at him and pushed him a little, making him fall flat on his back. She smiled down at him from her sitting position next to him.

"Anyways, you've had someone you loved at every point of your life," Hitomi said wisely. "Before I was born, you were with Sesshoumaru's mom. And I'm sure you loved her very much."

"Feh-"

"-Let me finish. Then after she died, you had your son Sesshoumaru," Hitomi added. "I'm sure that through your soldierly relationship with each other, you love each other like father and son." She paused, and stood up after looking at the sky.

"Well, Inu-kun, I'm going to go back, to my village I mean," Hitomi waved. "I'll see you around!"

Before she could leave, a hand snaked around her wrist. She turned around, confused, and looked into Inutaisho's bright golden-amber eyes. "Is there something the matter?"

'So spirited...beautiful.......' Inutaisho drowned himself in thought, gazing penetratingly at Hitomi. Her face started to redden. "Is there something on my face???"  
  


Inutaisho smirked and leaned forward. "No," he whispered. Hitomi gasped silently. "Aa, okay. Well, if you would excuse me," she said hastily, trying to pull from his grasp. "Inutaisho....."

He stooped to her level.... and pressed his lips against hers passionately.

~~~~~~~~~

She was sitting inside the Royal Quarters, infront of a wide-open balcony, letting the wind caress her face. Hitomi smiled happily as she looked at her newborn son, a beautiful child with snow-white ears and golden eyes that reminded her of InuTaisho. It had been three years since she had wed to Inutaisho and had become the Lady of the Western Lands, and life was happy and prosperous. 

Yet...

Sesshoumaru had been more extremely distant and avoiding than ever. He busied himself with patrolling and hunting to avoid her as well as Inutaisho, and barely showed his face inside the palace. Hitomi did not mind all too much. If Sesshoumaru did not like her, then she would not try to force him to see her. And that was that.

As she stroked her infant's cheek, she hummed a lullaby, and slowly, the quiet baby closed his eyes. "You are beautiful, my dear, dear Inuyasha. Inutaisho told me that I should give you a special herb that will make you into a full demon, but," Hitomi closed her eyes and hugged InuYasha close. "I fear that you will not be as passionate as your father, my son," she pushed a silver-white lock of hair away from his eyes. "I want you to know the joy of being capable of feeling emotions. I wish to see you to grow happy..."

"I'm afraid," a cruel familiar voice echoed through the room. "That you will not see as you wish."

Hitomi spun around, Inuyasha locked inside her arms. "You!! Inutaisho has banned you- what are you doing here?" her voice was shrill and panicked.

"Such a lovely maiden Inutaisho has chosen for his mate," he bowed courteously. "How foolish he is to leave you unprotected."

"Inutaisho will kill you!!" Hitomi snarled. "Leave now! And never return!"

"You are in no position," he muttered quietly. "To banish me." He drew out his infamous sword, then in swift movement, stubbed Hitomi in the stomach. A few pained tears escaped her eyes. "W..why?"

The cold dark-clad figure only stared menacingly at her. Hitomi swallowed the stream of blood that welled up in her throat and placed her hand on Inuyasha's head. 'I must protect him..' with her last ounce of strength, Hitomi pulsed all of her hidden powers into Inuyasha, effectively creating a barrier around him. 

The shady antagonist looked non-plussed. In fact, he grinned. "I was expecting you to do that. You do know," he whispered, pulling her head up by her hair after kneeling down on one knee, "That you could have easily killed me with that last shred of power.... yes, it was enough, yet you instead choose save that pitiful child's life. You do know," he added, "That you have successfully ended your own."

Hitomi closed her eyes as he brought down the mighty blade, and the last thing she saw was Inuyasha's wide, horrified golden eyes.

"And now, sweet Hitomi, I shall resurrect your life- but not your soul. You shall be no more than a puppet in my game now," Sephiroth smiled wickedly as Hitomi's body slowly healed, her wounds closed up and her eyes opened, now a hollow, empty shade of purple instead of the passionate fiery violet.

Hitomi's soul cried out repeatedly, but no one seemed to hear or see her. She followed silently as the shell of her being walked out of the room casually..... and into Inutaisho's bedroom... Her eyes filled with horror.

~~~

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed at Hitomi in disbelief. "I...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Actually, you've done me a favor," Hitomi said with teary eyes. "I feel at peace now that someone knows my sorrow. These ten years have gone by slow and painful and wrongly. All that I ever wanted was someone to know the truth. Thank you. You've saved me, Kagome."

"Eh?" Kagome couldn't help but feel puzzled. "If you wanted someone to know what really happened, so you can be at peace, why didn't you just tell anyone who passes through?"

"It's not that simple," Hitomi's gaze wandered off for some reason.

"But how did I..."

"I know you're curious," Hitomi said in her voice that sounded like melodious wind chimes. "I would tell you, but it'd be too complicated to explain."

The younger female nodded her head mutely. "I understand, I think," Kagome lied. In a soft swish, Hitomi appeared in front of Kagome, standing taller only by about a few inches. 

"I'm just glad I got the story out of my system," Hitomi said cheerily. "I feel so clean now, so.... ali..." she trailed off. "Well, I feel wonderful. It was very pleasant meeting you.."

Hitomi turned to Sesshoumaru, who had not a impassive look, but a curiously bemused look on his features. Kagome smiled sheepishly, knowing that both Sesshoumaru and Naraku both had the same thoughts running through their heads, and Naraku so willingly asks out loud: "What just happened here?"

~~~~~  
  


Please review! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I get for romance-writing! 

Sess: Review for the sake of this story..... and our lives.

Naraku: (nods in agreement.) Besides. The Authoress lashes her anger out on us whenever she's not happy.

RPG: (looking extremely blissful while eating stacks of Pocky) I luv Pocky! And Reviews, so keep'em comin!


End file.
